Captured & Bound By Your Love
by kaminx
Summary: After returning from his year of freedom, Riki walks home one evening to stumble upon a lost child. On a whim, he takes the child to his condo to see if he can find out where it belongs. Iason arrives and isn't happy by this idea. What is it that makes Riki want to keep it? Rated M for intimate love scenes between Iason & Riki.
1. A NIGHT NEVER FORGOTTEN

**CHAPTER ONE**

A NIGHT NEVER FORGOTTEN

—

Riki sighed, stepping out of the underground shipment centre and into the crisp night air. He inhaled deeply, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out his cigarette. He closed his eyes as the familiar taste and texture touched his lips. "Fuck I'm tired..." he sighed deeply, forcing his body to move forward.

He stepped onto the street, immediately entering into the nightlife. Again he was surrounded by all the rich walks of life; off worlders in search of a thrill, locals passing through on their ways home, and business owners circulating about. Each shop and hotel produced their own unique bright neon lights and signage paired with sounds to attract customers.

But nothing was enticing to the mongrel. Aside from a bar which was fairly abandoned or a small shop that had his favourite brand of cigarettes, nothing called out to him.

Here he was, the Pet of a Blondie; the forbidden fruit who had been tasted and stolen from the broken land of Ceres, now bound to an agenda and a tracking device. Day in and day out he had his "freedom" to go to his job in the afternoon and return late in the evening to his Master who might come by depending on his mood and work load.

Riki inhaled his cigarette, hanging his head as he remembered that he was required to return to his Apatia household in case Iason stopped by.

A cold breeze blew straight into his face, chilling him to the bone. He pulled up his jacket collar, puffing at his cigarette and relishing in the fraction of warmth it provided.

"Hey, get back here, you runt!" a man shouted, chasing after a figure cloaked in a too large, dark coat that darted around a corner and into an alley.

Riki frowned, watching as the small child tricked the man into going one way and hitting a garbage disposal bin. The man yelled angrily as the small figure scurried away, heading down the street in his direction. "What the...?" Riki murmured, watching in confusion.

He had never seen any child unattended in Apatia, let alone at this time of night and dressed in such a fashion.

The man suddenly came up fast behind the small figure, snatching it up and slamming it into the wall within an alley, away from view of the street people aside from Riki. The hood that was covering the child's face fell, revealing a slender, lightly tanned skin girl with long raven black hair. She grasped onto the man's hands that we're slamming her relentlessly into the concrete wall.

"How dare you run, you little bitch! I'll kill you!" the man screamed, then threw her to the ground and began kicking her as if she were a rag doll. "You dirty, rotten bitch!"

"Hey!" Riki screamed, running over towards the man. "What the fuck are you doing!" He jumped forward, landing a punch straight to the man's face. "You son of a bitch!"

The man yelped, fighting back and attempting to punch Riki in the face. The mongrel easily avoided all the attempts and landed another hit to the curly brown haired man's face.

"Abusing a child is a crime, you sick fuck," Riki hissed, slamming his head into the pavement.

The man laughed. "It's a _mongrel_ ," he spat. "Just like you, there is no penalty for killing her!"

Riki clenched his teeth, landing a final hit to his face and leaving him unconscious. He nodded in satisfaction at the blood dripping down on the man's face and rose. He glanced over to find the child looking up at him, wrapped up in the oversized coat that she was wearing. Very cautiously, he knelt down in front of her, trying not to frighten her. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

The small child looked him up and down, then nodded. She reached out her hands to the ground and then stood up. Even standing, Riki noticed how small she was. She was just a baby in size, how could anyone do something like that to a baby?

Then he noticed, she had no visible wounds or blood despite the beating she had endured. Which was odd, but he didn't dwell on that.

"Do you know where your parents are? Are you alone?" he asked softly.

Normally he avoided children, but after what he had witnessed, he couldn't just leave her. Iason might be mad that he would be late, but he couldn't leave her to die.

She shook her head, her eyes falling to the ground at the question of parents.

"You're alone?"

She nodded softly, slowly looking back up into his eyes. She reached out to Riki slowly, grabbing onto his hand and pinning her sad eyes to his.

 _Please, don't leave me._

Riki swore he somehow heard her beg him to not leave her and suddenly felt a rush of sadness and pain fill his chest. He recalled his life in Ceres, when he too had been alone for awhile as a child. Then he found Guy and his gang and they practically became his family.

In the distance he heard the sound of sirens coming closer. Fearing it was for him, he scooped up the child and hurried through the alley and towards his Apatia home.

—

Riki entered into his home, carrying the child in his arms as he glanced over his shoulder to be sure no one had followed him. "OK, make yourself at home," he huffed. "I'll get..."

The child stood in front of him, staring up at him in confusion. He laughed at her innocent look, crouching down. "What's your name, huh? You haven't talked at all..."

She again looked sad, then signed with her hands to form an X when it appeared she was talking.

"You...can't talk?" Riki guessed.

She nodded.

"Ah, well..." Riki stammered, searching for a writing tablet. "Wait here!" He hurried over and grabbed one that he used frequently at work, then handed it to her. "Here, you just..."

Her eyes lit up as she took the tablet, easily opening up the writing document and then writing a message with the stylus and handed it back to Riki.

Riki blinked, accepting the device back and reading the message:

 _My name is Luci. Spelled with an I instead of a Y because it's me, myself and I!_

He laughed, shaking his head at her cleverness. "Luci, huh? That's a nice name."

Luci beamed, but then froze and a look of horror filled her eyes as she looked past Riki.

Riki turned around, startled as Iason was standing at the door. "Iason, I didn't know if you'd come today..."

"What is this, Riki?" Iason asked angrily, striding gracefully over to Riki and taking his chin within his grasp. "Explain yourself."

"Back off...! I was coming home from work and I saw this guy beating her up," Riki answered, pulling out of the blonde's grip.

Iason's eyes narrowed as he dialed back his anger, then scanned the room and landed on the child that was hiding and peeking over the bed. "I see," he whispered. "But Riki, she is a mongrel, which means that—"

"That she deserves to be beaten up?" Riki snapped, pulling away from Iason. "Just because you think all mongrel's are trash, doesn't mean they deserve to be hurt!"

"I wasn't saying that," Iason dismissed. "I was merely saying, as a mongrel there is no consequence for the man who was trying to hurt her." He paused, determining she was just a baby. "But I disapprove of child abuse."

Riki rolled his eyes, then searched for the child. "Come here, Luci."

"Lucy?" Iason repeated. "You named it?"

"No," Riki denied, helping her into his arms as she scurried to him. "She told me. Well, wrote it." He grasped onto her baggy jacket. "Let's take this off, kay?" He helped her slip out of it and tossed it to the floor.

Iason stepped forward, immediately examining the child dressed in a light olive colored gown. "I had thought she was a too young, but if she's communicating, she cannot be."

Riki blinked. "I thought she was too, but yeah, she can write and understand me." He adjusted his hold on Luci. "How old are you?"

Luci grabbed onto Riki hand, bending down five fingers then straightening them and bending another down.

"Six..." Riki breathed. "Holy shit! She's six?"

"Riki, language!" Iason scolded, then held out his hands. "Let me see her for a moment."

Riki backed up. "Why? How do I know you aren't gonna steal her and hand her off to Raoul or something to become an organ donor?"

Iason rolled his eyes, reaching out again. "Let me see her, Riki. I just want to examine her."

Luci glanced at Riki, then Iason and reached out to him as she was handed over. The Blondie prodded her in a few places, grimacing at how light and thin she was. "She's severely malnourished," he determined. "She'll need to be given supplements and whatnot to improve her health."

Riki nodded, taking her back. "Can you...do something about it?"

"Riki," Iason admonished, struck with annoyance. "We aren't keeping her."

"Iason, she needs help," Riki protested. "How can you just throw her to the curb?"

Iason rolled his eyes again. "Riki, why are you suddenly inclined to help this child? It was my understanding you were not fond of them."

"Aren't you? Why are you refusing to help?"

" _I_ _am_ , but I did not say I was keeping her," Iason clarified. "I will get her help, then we will send her on her way."

Riki clenched his teeth. "Can we also find out where her parents are? She...she didn't give me the impression she had any."

"If she escaped from Guardian somehow, she would not have known them, Riki."

"Can we please just look anyways? Or at least search Guardian's files?"

Iason nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "But first I'll have some food delivered for her and us."

—

Luci looked from the plate to Riki with a look of wonder and confusion. She had seen food before, but wasn't sure how someone ingested it. And there was the fact that she hadn't the slightest idea as to what she was eating.

"You can eat," Iason commanded, watching as she didn't do what generally any famished person would do when given a meal.

"Yeah, go ahead," Riki agreed, not hesitating to dig into the heaping plate of mashed potatoes, grilled Amoïan beef and steamed vegetables.

Iason frowned. "Chew properly," he scolded. "You're going to choke."

"Wull naw!" the mongrel retorted, his mouth crammed full and little bits falling out onto the table.

"Riki," Iason warned, unamused by the disgusting behavior.

Luci, who had been watching the display, put a hand to her mouth. Her body shook gently as if she were giggling.

Riki swallowed. "At least someone is amused by my eating habits," he defended.

The Blondie rolled his eyes, pouring himself some more wine and downing a large portion.

"Why aren't ya eating?" Riki questioned, giving the child's plate a nudge. "You gotta get some grub into you if you wanna get big and strong."

Luci smiled, but then shook her head. Her eyes wandered to the tablet that Riki had brought in and she picked it up to write a message before handing it off.

Riki raised an eyebrow, his mouth full but accepted it and read: _I'm sorry, but I am unable to partake in this meal._ He was about to assure her it was fine when he continued to read: _I am unable to eat anything due to having a feeding tube implant in me. If I eat orally, I will have complications.  
_

"Iason," he beckoned, handing off the tablet. "What does she mean?"

Iason read the message, then glanced up. "A feeding tube?" he clarified. "Show me." Luci hesitated, then reached down to pull out the hanging tubes that were hiding under her gown. "Riki, this child isn't from Guardian."

Riki blinked, shocked and confused. "What is that for?"

"As the name states, feeding," Iason explained. "Riki, this child is someone's experiment. She might not even be from Amoï."

"She doesn't look like an experiment, how do you know she just doesn't have an eating issue?" Riki defended, suddenly overcome with worry about what Iason might do to her.

"That particular brand of feeding tube," Iason pointed out. "I've seen it while visiting Raoul in his lab on occasion. It's purely for scientific purposes, not medicinal."

Riki's neck hair rose. "Now what are you going to do with her?" he asked.

"I now have no choice but to bring her before Jupiter," he revealed, standing up from the table. "She has no identification or signature markings, which are a mandatory standard for science projects on Amoï. She is an illegal person."

Luci's brown eyes grew large as she listened to the conversation, realizing she had made a fatal error in tagging along with Riki. But she couldn't help it, the man seemed so intriguing and familiar and she found herself gravitating towards him.

Riki was up on his feet. "But that bitch might execute her, Iason!" he protested, standing in front of the Blondie in attempt to become a barricade between him and Luci.

"Watch your mouth, Riki," Iason warned darkly. "There are small ears present and you just insulted the ruler of Amoï."

"I can't just hand her over to die, Iason," Riki defended, pushing back against the blonde. "I would have rather her have been killed by that man before I saved her than have to live with the fact I brought a kid back and ended handing her over to that old toaster to be executed!"

Iason grasped onto Riki's wrists. "Do you think I would let a child's life go to waste, Riki?"

Riki blinked. "That's what will happen if you hand her to Jupiter!" he returned.

"As a supporter of potential and life, I would not let her die so easily," Iason answered, gently stroking the tanned wrist. "Besides, we know she is not from Amoï, therefore Jupiter cannot kill her off without tracing her location and contacting the owners."

Riki finally relaxed a bit, realizing that Iason wasn't going to just throw her to the wolves. He should've known that Iason wasn't a supporter of killing children, being the biggest benefactor to Tanagura's hospital, particularly the Children's ward, as he'd seen on a file while snooping in his office one day. "You'd better not being lying to me," he breathed, looking Iason dead in the eyes. "Or I'll be very mad and won't forgive you."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Riki shook his head, finally freeing himself from the Blondie and glancing behind him to Luci who was deeply immersed in observing the view of the nightlife from the height of the building. "I guess this means I'll have to come back with you?" he grimly realized.

Iason leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead. "It would be best if you did, yes," he agreed.

Riki cringed, hating the fact that he'd have to go back. He finally felt relieved of the dreadful hate, stares and talking that suffocated him within Eos and now he'd have to return to it. "I…I can still come back here though, right?" he questioned, desperate for the Blondie to prove that this wasn't going to cause his Apatia freedom to be revoked.

"You may," Iason assured. "But until the matter of her is resolved, it would be in your best interest to stay in Eos."

"All right," Riki agreed, sighing exaggeratedly as he looked back at his nearly empty plate. "Well, I have no more appetite."

"I am finished as well, so let us head back to Eos," Iason suggested, grabbing his cloak he had left hanging up. "Perhaps I'll contact Raoul when we return and he might have a solution as to what we can feed her with until she is returned home."

Riki nodded, then added. "As long as…you know…he won't…"

"I'll ensure he does not harm her," the Blondie replied, motioning to her. "Carry her, she'll never be able to keep up otherwise."

Riki moved towards Luci who was staring out the window to the lights below, he gently tapped her shoulder and then scooping her up into his arms. "Come on, kiddo, let's go."

Luci pouted, looking longingly to the city lights then to Riki.

"We gotta get going," Riki laughed. As if suddenly realizing what that meant, Luci frantically pointed to the large coat that was on the floor. Riki struggled to hold her, impressed by the strength in her wiggling and then noticed the coat. "All right, all right, I'll grab it!"

Iason reached down after noticing what she was pointing at and then gracefully handed it off to Luci. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked.

Luci accepted it, nodding in acknowledgment and then smiling as she bunched the coat up in her arms.

"Do you have everything?" Iason inquired.

"Ah! The tablet!" Riki exclaimed, turning back to the table and grasping onto it.

Iason took the tablet from him. "I'll carry this, you carry her."

"Kay," Riki agreed. "Then that's everything."

—

After gazing at the city lights from the air car, Luci had fallen asleep in Riki's arms before the managed to reach Eos. He felt awkward holding a child, especially one that he knew nothing about.

"What usually happens to children who are experimented on and end up on Amoï?" he questioned in a soft voice.

"It's rare, but not unheard of," Iason explained. "We've had the odd nearly dead child end up on Amoï after being dropped off in attempt to conceal the crime. But usually they are traced and the culprits are found."

"How exactly do they find the culprits though?"

"A summons for a DNA test will be issued and the biological parents will be traced," Iason answered, merging into another lane effortlessly. "When the parents are traced, we can discover the location of the child and then notify the police to investigate further on the designated planet."

Riki glanced down at Luci. "But you end up sending them away, right?"

"Ultimately yes," the Blondie confirmed. "Technically the situation no longer belongs to us when the child has been matched to their original planet and the authorities are contacted."

"But what if they can't find the culprits?" Riki pried. "Like, there are millions of people, how can they trace them back to a hidden operation?"

Iason, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Riki was speaking to him so casually, smiled. "There are trained professionals who can handle the case, Riki," he assured. "However, if all fails, they will use Mind Image."

"What's Mind Image?" Riki asked, frowning at the term.

"It's when they hook up the person of interest to a machine that will project their thoughts onto a screen," Iason explained, pulling up to the gates of Eos and awaiting access. "It's used to find the faces or landmarks of the illegal operations. It is used often in cases such as this, or other, more gruesome cases."

"Huh," Riki sounded, fascinated by something like that. "Sounds kinda creepy and cool at the same time."

Iason smiled. "Yes, it can be quite fascinating to see in action," he verified, driving his car into the underground parking spot then parking. "We're here." With the tap of a button, the windows gained a darker tint and the doors rose upwards as they opened. "Can you carry her or shall I?"

"My arms falling asleep," Riki complained, shifting uncomfortably. "I might drop her."

Iason nodded, circling around the vehicle and appearing at the door. He reached out his hands. "Hand her to me," he instructed.

Riki hesitated. "I'm trusting you," he warned, lifting the sleeping child up to the Blondie.

"I won't harm her," he assured, lifting her up into his arms and finding the best hold to ensure she was secure. "You'll have to carry the tablet and coat though."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Riki grumbled, fishing the items from their spot and then carrying them out of the vehicle.

Luci stirred slightly, her face cringing at the disturbance, but she remained unconscious, exhausted. Iason held back a chuckle at how expressive the child was, even in her sleep.

It had been awhile since he was confronted with the reality of children being used in experiments. Granted, pets were generally prepubescent when purchased, but they were not exactly Human, but rather genetically modified beings. And furthermore, they were not as young as the one he was holding. Pets underwent modifications at an older age of twelve, which was when they were viewed as legal by Jupiter's standards. And even Pets did not undergo the insertion of a feeding tube and who knows what else.

Iason was naturally opposed to such creations, believing that it was immoral to keep a child under her age restrictions as a Pet or abuse them. Both of which concepts corresponded with Jupiter's Laws & Regulations:

 _Section_ _PL34_ — Any being under the age of twelve is prohibited from being a Pet

 _Section GS214_ —Abuse towards any minor citizen will result in a severe reprimand of a public flogging

Being the Head of the Syndicate, Iason would stumble upon a few violations that were beyond immoral. This fueled him to promote and protect the well being of the citizens of the future. Of course, it went unsaid or noticed, as many believed him to be too cruel to do anything beneficial for smaller beings. Being a Blondie, many times children downright feared him. But that did not stop him.

Entering into the building, Iason's ID resonated with the security devices, automatically allowing him access and configuring the system to transport to his floor when he reached the lift. Riki slipped in beside him, sighing exaggeratedly as the lift began it's ascent.

In a matter of seconds, they reached Lord Mink's floor and the door opened to the main living space.

"Welcome back, Master," Cal bowed, then straightened and blinked as he saw the child in his arms. "Shall I prepare a guestroom?"

"Yes, the one closest to the hallway," Iason ordered, carrying the sleeping child into the household. "And take those with you." He pointed with his chin to the belongings that Riki was carrying.

"Yes, Master," Cal answered, then paused. "Shall I take her as well?"

"No, I still have a few items on the agenda that involve her," Iason explained, noticing that Luci shifted in his hold and was looking up at him with sleepy brown eyes. "Did I wake you?"

Luci shook her head, then released a comically large yawn that brought tears to her eyes that Iason wiped away with a small smile. It had been so long since he had had a child in his care. Once, way back in the past, he had been a temporary guardian to a child whom he had saved from an illegal operation in the Black Market.

It was not rare for Elites to take in a child, as an act of compassion and to woo the public with their kindness. But Iason hadn't intended that to be the case when he had saved the child. He had merely done so because Guardian was too full at the time and he was without a Pet, so he decided that being a temporary guardian would allow him a bit of leeway.

"I gotta piss," Riki grunted, walking away from them to the bathroom.

Iason carried Luci through the hall, into his office and to his desk, setting her down on a spot that was a safe distance from the edge and then sent out a call for Lord Am.

 _"Raoul_ _Am, ah, Iason,"_ the fellow Blondie smiled. " _What gives me the pleasure of speaking to you at such a time?"_

Iason smiled, knowing that no matter what the time, Raoul would answer for him. "I have a bit of a story and an interesting person with me," he revealed. "I was hoping to bring her to you for a bit of examination."

 _"_ _A pet?"_ Raoul chirped, hopeful.

"No," Iason denied, then reached out to grasp onto Luci and show her in the view of the feed. "A child. A child used in illegal experimentation to be exact."

Immediately the scientist in Raoul was roused. _"_ _Oh? At such a young age,"_ he observed. _"_ _Have you notified Jupiter yet?"_

"Not as of yet," Iason answered, watching as Luci reached out to the hologram and tried to touch it. He gently guided her hand away, much to her dismay. "I wanted to know if you had any source of nutrition for a feeding tube."

 _"_ _Does she have one?"_ Raoul pressed.

"The same ones I have seen in creations that you have made," he answered. "For non- Pet creations."

 _"_ _Intriguing,"_ Raoul murmured. _"_ _I am available tomorrow in the morning, however, my afternoon is booked. You are free to stop by during that time."_

"I will stop by tomorrow morning," Iason agreed. "Good night, Raoul."

 _"_ _Good night, Iason."_

The call disconnected, and Iason rose, adjusting his hold on Luci and carrying her out of his office and into the hallway where Riki was approaching.

"So?" Riki prompted.

"Lord Am has agreed to see her tomorrow morning before I present her to Jupiter," Iason explained. "If we can garner any information that I can present alongside her initial presentation, then I may have a better chance of convincing Jupiter to not do anything rash."

"Good," Riki nodded, then looked to Luci who was reaching out to him. "What? What do you want?"

"I believe she wants you to hold her," Iason suggested.

Riki groaned. "I'm tired and sore, why me?"

Luci pouted, then turned back into Iason's hold, sulking in his grasp at being denied.

Iason chuckled softly. "Go to our bedroom, I'll be there shortly."

Riki yawned, heading off into the direction of the Master bedroom then paused. "Can I smoke before bed?"

" _One_ , Riki," Iason agreed. "I mean _one_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it," he grumbled, hurrying to his bedroom to find a stash of cigarettes he had hidden.

Iason continued carrying Luci off to her guest room that was now ready for her. He entered the grand room furnished with a large canopy bed, an Amoïan oak table and plush chair set and walls adorned with beautiful paintings. "Here we are," he breathed, setting Luci down on the bed. "This will be your room during your stay. If you need anything you can ring for Cal by pressing that button." He motioned to the bedside table with the button on top. "He will tend to your needs, understand?"

Luci nodded.

"Very well, I shall see you in the morning," he declared, about to rise but stopped as the child tugged on his clothing. "What is it?" He crouched down again, then was shocked as the little child hugged him. It took him momentarily by surprise, but then he gave a gentle pat on her back. "You are welcome."

Luci hopped back, bouncing on the plush bed and watched him leave her room.

Iason closed the door softly behind him, turning to see Cal approaching. "Take care of her, connect your intercom to the room if it isn't," he instructed.

"Yes, Master."

With that, the Blondie nodded then turned away to go into his own room to spend the rest of the evening with his Mongrel.

—

Riki rubbed the blonde locks in his fingers, on the very edge of drifting to sleep. "Why did you agree to help her?" he asked, his voice slurring.

Iason chuckled softly, planting a kiss to the tanned nape. "To reward your good behavior," he whispered back.

"Ass," Riki grunted. "Tell me the real reason…"

"Because you asked me to," Iason asserted, even though both answers were true to a degree. "And it made you happy."

Riki snorted. "That's…a shitty reason…" he murmured, giving into exhaustion and drifting off to sleep.

Iason smiled, silently watching the mongrel's chest rise and fall as he slept. He had not been thrilled of Riki being with a child when he first arrived, but he had agreed to help her on another one of his infamous whims. Despite never being excessively exposed to children, all Blondies were taught how to care for children. It was in the Tanagura Code to be hospitable to anyone in need. Helping others not only raised their Blondie status, but also earned them praise from Jupiter. As her children, it pleased her to have them aid in keeping Humans obedient and within her control.

The Blondie only wondered, where had this child had come from? Generally there was some sign that indicted where they were from, but this child looked like a mongrel. Yet, she had no legal Amoian signatures which indicated otherwise. It was odd, however, irrelevant as she would be located irregardless.

Iason pressed himself closer to Riki, embracing his mongrel from behind and relishing in the warmth and acceptance. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered ever so softly.

 **—TO BE CONTINUED** —


	2. A MONSTER IN HUMAN FLESH

**CHAPTER TWO**

A MONSTER IN HUMAN FLESH

—

Iason rose, slipping into his attire for the day and padded silently out of his room, his boots muted by the soft rugs. The door hummed shut behind him and he became aware of the sound of soft running steps. It was still early in the morning, the twin Amoian suns had yet to rise.

"What in the world?" he murmured, striding silently down the Great Hall and into the living space.

"Little one," Cal whispered frantically, looking all around the room in attempt to locate her. "Please come out!"

"What is going on?" Iason inquired.

Cal jumped up, startled. "My apologies, Master Iason, but the child…"

Luci scurried out from her hiding spot, but ended up falling face first into the rug covering the marble floor as the baggy shirt she was wearing slipped under her feet. She blinked in confusion, not understanding what had just occurred to make her meet the floor.

"Oh! Now you've hurt yourself!" Cal fretted, hurrying over but missed her by an inch as she bolted over to hide behind the couch. He turned back to Iason. "I was giving her a bath, and she was frightened when I tried…to…to clean…"

"The feeding tube?" Iason guessed.

Cal nodded. "She wouldn't let me touch her after that, and now she still won't…" he sighed.

"I will handle this," Iason decided, waving Cal off. "Return to the kitchen to prepare breakfast."

"Yes, Master," he answered, bowing then heading off to the kitchen.

Iason stepped down into the center of the living space, then crouched low. "Luci, can you come here for a moment?"

Luci peeked out from behind the couch, then fwipped back behind it again. Her wet hair smacking the side of the fabric with an audible sound.

"Are you hurt?" he calmly inquired, watching as she again peeked over at him. She gave a shake of her head, which surprised him as she had hit the ground __very__ hard. "Can you come here, Luci?"

The child stared into Iason's blue eyes for a good moment, then slowly plodded forward. She was alert to any movements that would indicated he was upset with her for hiding. She just didn't want her tummy or anything below it touched, it made her very nervous.

Iason reached out and rose, easily lifting her up in his arms. He checked her gently for damage from falling, fascinated that she didn't have any bruises from the hard fall. But what was even odder was the fact she didn't possess any damage from last night. Hadn't Riki said she was beaten up?

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

Luci just shook her head, knowing that even if she was, there was nothing she could eat orally. Her attention paused upon the blonde locks, which she reached out and touched.

Iason halted, watching as the child was immersed in playing with his hair. But what shocked him was that she was doing the same motions Riki did, rubbing his locks in between his fingers and feeling the texture. He had thought that it was something only Riki did, but here he was proved wrong.

He spotted the tablet laying down on a side table, picking it up, he handed it off to her to type on.

 _ _You have very beautiful and soft hair.__

"That is very kind of you," Iason thanked, carrying the child through the Great Hall to his personal bathroom.

 _ _Are you going to touch me?__

Iason frowned at this message, setting her down on the sink counter. "I would like to see your feeding tube up close," he revealed.

At this, Luci seemed visibly upset: __Are you going to try to hurt me?__

"No," Iason denied. "I just want to ensure it's clean so you do not get sick or an infection."

The child nodded, then accepted the hand towel that Iason handed her and placed it under the baggy shirt to hide her privates. She averted her gaze as Iason slowly pulled up her shirt to finally see the other end of the feeding tube.

Iason brought a hand to his mouth, brushing it along his face as he analyzed the design. He had seen many versions of feeding tubes, as he had wondered through the military creature quadrant in the lower and hidden levels of Eos. It was probably the average size for an adult, but it was massive on the little child's body.

"Does it hurt?" Iason queried, glancing up at Luci's eyes that finally met his.

Luci shook her head, but attempted to pull her shirt down again. Her cheeks were flushed as if she were embarrassed at being seen with such an implement in her body. Which is exactly what she felt, but she was more so upset because it made her feel alienated, like she was a monster that needed to be fed through a tube and kept contained in a laboratory because she was…

"There is no reason to be ashamed or worried," Iason soothed, rising up from his lowered stance. "We will have that removed when we find out who you belong to." He watched as at this notion, she seemed to look more dejected rather than grateful, but didn't press the issue as he gently picked her up. "All right, come and sit in the living room for awhile and then I will take you to see Lord Am."

—

"You're sure he won't try anything?" he questioned, holding the small child close as they approached the portal entrance that would lead them to the mysterious lab. "I don't particularly trust this asshole."

"Riki," Iason hissed. "How many times must I tell you to watch your mouth?"

"But it's true!" Riki insisted. "I don't trust him! I know the way he is with you."

Iason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Riki, you will watch your mouth. And your opinion on my relationship with Lord Am is not appreciated nor required," he admonished. "Now either go ahead or I will take her in without you."

Riki scowled, but stepped forward and through the transporter. When he entered the enormous laboratory chalked full of supplies, clear tanks built into the floors and walls, examination tables and restraining tables, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. His heart started to pound as he saw things moving within the tanks. His eyes froze on a heart that seemed to be floating with nothing and still beating. He hated this place.

"Iason!" Raoul greeted, stepping forward while dressed in a laboratory coat over his dark body suit. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

Riki rolled his eyes.

"And I see you brought me _two_ specimen," Raoul grinned evilly, catching Riki's gaze. "How thoughtful!"

Iason smiled at Raoul's humor. "I apologize, but I require _both_ to be returned in perfect order."

Riki slipped slightly behind Iason, hiding Luci behind the Blondie in the process. While he was petrified, she didn't seem to mind at all, as if this was nothing impressing or terrifying.

"Shall we proceed then?" Raoul suggested, eyeing up the child with the lust for understanding more about her experimentation value.

"Riki," Iason prompted. "Hand her over to Raoul."

Riki gnashed his teeth, but took a brave step forward and handed her off to the green eyed madman. "Be careful with her."

"I do not need you to tell me how to do my job, mutt," he fired back, carrying Luci over to an examination table. He pulled over a cart of supplies and a tablet clipboard, after he put on a sterile pair of gloves. "Let's see what we have here." He began to pull up her baggy shirt.

Luci visibly started to shake, reaching out and grasping onto Raoul's hand. She fiercely shook her head, her eyes darting around and then landing upon Iason and Riki.

"I won't harm you," Raoul softly assured, trying to get the girl to let go of him.

"Perhaps we should leave?" Iason suggested, wrapping his hand around Riki's waist. "Come Riki, she does not need an audience."

"I don't tr—"

"Not another word," Iason hissed, his tone warning of severe punishment if he insulted Raoul while in his presence. "Contact me when you are finished, Raoul."

Raoul nodded. "I will try to be fairly quick with my diagnosis," he answered, grinning wickedly as Riki caught his gaze.

"Iason!" Riki protested, but couldn't fight off the Blondie as he was yanked back through the portal. "No! Iason, why would you—"

"Riki," Iason snapped. "Enough, or I will punish you. I did not want us there, because she was scared with us watching."

"You might trust that prick, but I don't!"

Iason turned Riki around, tugging his pants down and landing a smack to his ass. "I warned you to watch your mouth, pet!"

"Ow! You bastard!"

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Riki yelped, thrashing around as Iason pinned him to the wall. "Ow, stop! Iason!" he protested, jerking as he received a series of hard spanks.

"Are you going to smarten up?" he questioned, his hand hovering over the mongrel's behind.

"F...yes, please stop," Riki softly answered.

Iason turned and left Riki standing in the entryway, but warned him before doing so. "I had better not hear another vulgar word leave your mouth today, or I'll give you a spanking so hard you won't be able to sit for two days. I've let this go on long enough."

Riki pivoted on his foot, watching as the Blondie left him standing their, humiliated. He yanked up his pants, scowling and headed through the hall and to wear his jacket was hanging. He produced a cigarette, then headed to the balcony, walking past his Master who was reading his Periodical.

"You can only smoke _one_ , Riki," Iason reminded. "You are only allowed _two a day_ and you cannot have the two in succession."

The mongrel ground his teeth, nearly biting through the cigarette that was in his mouth. He refrained from speaking, however, as his stinging ass reminded him to behave.

—

"Raoul," Iason nodded, his brow furrowed as glanced at Luci who had ran over and was clinging tightly to Riki. "That took much longer than anticipated."

"You have your hands on something diabolical," Raoul answered eagerly, laying down the clipboard tablet. "I haven't seen anything like her since I started this profession. She is a work of military art."

Iason's eyes grew wide. "So she was a military experiment."

"Whoever created her no doubt had planned war," Raoul confirmed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Riki barked, finding himself stroking the child's hair to reassure her as he felt her heartbeat pounding against him, but she showed no sign of fear.

Raoul's gaze landed upon Riki, darkening. "It means that someone was going to use her as a weapon."

"What exactly have you found?"

The green eyed Blondie glanced to the child in the mongrel's arms. "Firstly, she has no perception of pain," he explained. "She has a rare condition known as CIPA, which stands for 'congenital insensitivity to pain' or commonly referred to as 'congenital analgesia'."'

Iason brewed over the idea, a bit intrigued by the concept. "But that does not make her the ultimate weapon, Raoul. If anything, it's just a coincidental bonus."

Raoul grinned. "Yes, but it does not end there," he revealed, rising up and strolling over to where Riki was holding Luci. "Hand her to me for a moment."

Riki hesitated. "Haven't you done enough?" he sneered, holding Luci closer to him.

"Riki," Iason warned. "Obey Lord Am."

Luci was freed from his grasp, effortlessly lifted by Raoul and placed on the center of the table. She averted her gaze as Riki and Iason watched, waiting for Raoul to demonstrate.

Raoul reached over to the side supply table, picking up a sharp knife and then returning to Luci. "Observe," he declared, lifting the child's arm and lowering the blade to it.

"Hey!" Riki yelled, jumping up but was halted by Iason. "What the fuck Iason! You're just gonna let him hurt her!"

Iason ground his teeth, turning the mongrel's head to look at Luci. "Does she look injured to you?"

"He just cut—" he started, but froze as he noticed that there were no wounds in the places Raoul had cut. He watched with wide eyes as Raoul repeated the action over and over again, but no wound appeared. "I…Impossible…"

Luci finally glanced back at the two as Iason forced Riki to sit, then up at Raoul and yanked her arm away with a scowl as if annoyed that he was persistent.

Raoul straightened, returning the knife to the tray and then settling back down in his chair behind the desk where Luci was still seated. "As you can see, she is immune to weapons." He pointed to the tray. "I tried every item on there. And I even attempted a branding, but nothing seemed to harm or mar the skin."

"Fascinating," Iason commented, running his thumb across his lips while in thought. "This is revolutionary in the field of military weapons. Whoever created her must be a biological engineering genius."

Raoul twitched. "Yes, but that is the problem, Iason. We don't know how many specimen like her there are out there."

Iason nodded, realizing the depth of this discovery. "Yes, that is very concerning," he agreed. "And the DNA results?"

"Will arrive shortly," Raoul clarified. "I did a mouth swab, as I could not draw blood. The results should be ready within another two hours at most." He eyed up the child with desire for knowledge. "If you don't want her, Iason, I will gladly take her off of your hands."

"No," Riki hissed.

"That is not up for you to decide, pet," Iason admonished, then looked back to Raoul. "I will bring her before Jupiter and analyze the DNA results before anything is decided."

Raoul nodded, then paused. "When do you wish to present her to Jupiter, before or after the DNA results?"

Iason mentally debated. "I will wait for the results," he concluded. "I wish to have as much evidence as possible when I bring her before Jupiter. And she will send a summons for it anyways."

"Very well," Raoul agreed. "I will get the results to you as soon as they are finished."

Iason rose, reaching out and picking up Luci. "Thank you for your time and efforts, Raoul."

Raoul grinned. "It's always a pleasure, my friend," he answered smoothly, winking.

—

Cal accepted the delivery of liquid food for Luci, carrying the decent sized package to the kitchen and then proceeded to place it in a secure spot within the refrigeration system. When he closed the door, he jolted lightly as a small figure stood before him. "Oh, hello little one," he smiled. "Is there something you needed?"

Luci just shook her head, observing the actions of the Furniture was all she had in mind to do. As there was not much more for her to do. Lord Mink had retired to his office to handle a few urgent matters while the tests were processing while Sir Riki had gone off to nap.

"Would you…like a snack?" he inquired, glancing at the refrigerator door and wondering how the feeding packets worked.

Again Luci shook her head, then turned and headed off, leaving Cal alone and slightly relieved he did not have to figure the feeding system out, but upset he was unable to serve the child's needs.

Luci padded silently through the living space, heading to her guest room and locating her jacket. She reached into the pocket of the coat, ignoring the envelope and grasping onto the communication device. With dismay, she realized it was out of battery. She pondered for a moment what to do, then remembered it was solar powered. But she did not have any windows in her room as it was an inner room, so there was no sunlight.

Jumping up onto the bed, she shimmied up the bed post and wobbled at the top and slid the device on the canopy top, as close to the light fixture as possible. When he ensured it would stay put, she slid down and flopped back against the bed.

Last night she had been too excited to sleep. The fact she was touching a bed was a miracle! Only the privileged children slept on beds. And she was by no means a privileged child— despite being a favorite. Never had Luci touched a bed until she arrived here, as she was always confined to her tank. Forever floating, never feeling anything beyond the thick glass and life support tubes, wires and fixtures.

Everything was new and exciting, but she couldn't get excited. Not yet. There was still a chance she would be sent back. Despite what she suspected.

Luci shook her head, dispersing her negative thoughts and hurried out of her room and into the main living space. She navigated her way through the winding hallway until she found Sir Riki who was just exiting a room.

"Hey…where you going?" Riki yawned, spotting the figure.

She paused at his feet, looking up at him as she pointed.

"You…" Riki again yawned. "Looking for me?"

Luci nodded, reaching up to him in attempt to get him to pick her up.

Riki groaned, but picked her up anyways. "Jeez, kids these days…such a pain…" he complained.

Luci rolled her eyes at the comment and found the large tanned hand, which she placed hers up against. Her hand was so tiny in comparison to his, but they had the same colored skin.

"Shit your hand is small," Riki commented. "Are you sure you're six?"

Ignoring him, Luci poked his chest with her free hand then tapped her own chest, before looking at their hands.

"What?" Riki questioned. "What about it?"

Again she tapped his chest, which was exposed by his loose fitting tank top. Then she entwined her fingers with Riki's, pointing with her free hand from one of his fingers to her fingers.

Riki shook his head, carrying her down into the living space and setting her down on the floor before he plunked on the sofa.

Frustrated, Luci glanced around and found two objects. She grasped onto one decorative coaster and then the paired one. She brought them to Riki who had his head leaned back and set them down.

"What is it now?" he asked, annoyed by her silent persistence.

Luci laid one coaster down on the sofa cushion, then tapped Riki's knee. Then she laid the other down and tapped her self. To further prove her point, she then picked up the coasters and held them up, outlining the similarities.

"They are the same, yes," Riki agreed finally. "What does that have to do with you and me?"

Luci tapped him then tapped herself, then pointed to the coasters.

"You think you're the same as me?" Riki asked. "You think you're a mongrel? But you're not from Amo—" He recalled that when he had fought that man, he had said she was a mongrel just like him. "But Iason said you can't be."

The child shrugged, then crawled up onto the sofa and sat next to Riki. Finding a pillow, she clung onto it, enjoying the softness and looked up at Riki.

"Whatever you are, Iason will find out and send you to wherever you belong, kid," Riki revealed. "He won't be keeping you here much longer, even if I did throw in a word for you, so don't get used to it, kid."

—

Iason leaned back in his chair, the issue of the missing supplier in a black market deal finally resolved. Such issues seemed to be increasing as of lately, rather than lessening as he had hoped. And it was a big supplier, which meant that Katze wasn't even granted access to the matter, as it was one that required Iason's direct attention.

He glanced at his screen as an incoming call came through. He tapped a key and answered. "Iason Mink," he tiredly greeted.

"Iason," Raoul acknowledged. "I have an issue with the DNA samples."

"What do you mean?" Iason questioned, not prepared to deal with another problem.

"I retested the results each four times," he explained. "But they all seem to be missing the maternal strand of DNA. I cannot trace any Human with a citizen or non citizen status for the female portion. It's almost as if the genetic code is damaged."

Iason sighed, realizing that if there were no proper matches for both parents, then the child would be classified as unidentifiable. If that occurred, then she would be at the mercy of Jupiter's wrath. "And the paternal portion?"

Raoul went quiet. "It will do us no good."

A beautifully sculpted eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"As I have said Iason, I have run the test four times on each sample," Raoul reminded. "And each one traces back to..." He shook his head. "I don't understand how it's possible."

"Raoul," Iason glowered.

"Your mongrel," Raoul concluded, pulling up a screen for Iason to view. "He is the paternal portion of that child's DNA."

—

Iason strode into the room, finding Riki and Luci sleeping on the sofa. He ground his teeth as he eyed up the child, wondering just how this all could be possible? He dialed back his anger, stepping down into the living space, his boot clicking sharply on the marble before being muffled by the carpet.

Luci's eyes snapped open, and she lurched sideways and scrambled off of the sofa as the Blondie appeared. She headed for the Great Hall when she was snagged by Iason.

"Don't you dare run further," he whispered lowly, carrying her off to the Master bedroom. Upon entering, he tossed her a bit roughly down and watched as she hid behind one of his mahogany plush chairs. "You had better find your voice, because you have explaining to do."

The child's eyes darted around the room wildly, her heart pleading for an escape route.

"You are not leaving until you explain to me just why you are here," Iason dismissed, sitting down in an elegant, tall chair. "On the day you met Riki, was it truly an accident?"

Luci nodded, frowning at the question.

"So you are unaware that he is your father?" Iason inquired.

The child's eyes grew big and she averted them, pondering if that were actually true. It was just as she had suspected, her blood knew who was her parent and that's why she had run to Riki. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she now feared what Riki had said earlier about Iason not keeping her in the house much longer.

"Is that why you found him in Apatia?" Iason pressed, his fingers curling into a fist. He was upset that once again Riki had caused trouble with a female and this time a living offspring had been produced. In the case of Mimea, who had had no option, but to take the abortion substances to ensure no child was ever produced, this outcome was spared.

"This changes everything, I'll have you know," Iason warned. "You are technically property of my pet, which means you belong to me through him. And with your peculiar results in addition, I am not sending you back to where you came from." He watched Luci's lips press into a hard line and her eyes glint with a deep darkness. "In the eyes of Jupiter and the regulations, you are now property of Eos and will need to be quarantined as a threat until Jupiter will allow a hearing for you to decide your fate."

Luci scowled, watching as the Blondie pressed a few buttons on his wrist comm and then ordered to maximum security to come and escort her into the basement confinement cells.

"This is not my wish, I'll have you know," Iason clarified. "This is Jupiter's protocol and procedures. I have no issue with you being here." Aside from the fact you're proof of another one of Riki's foolish decisions and now legally offspring of his, which means I will have to deal with that matter as well, he added silently. "It is in the best interest to go through with the procedure, as failing to do so will result in a possible assumption that I am neglecting the rules. Jupiter is not fond of Riki being my pet, and adding you into the mix may not aid the problem. Therefore, I must do this."

Luci grimly nodded, releasing a mute sigh as she waited to be taken down like a criminal. Her eyes lit up as she remembered she needed to hand off something important. She pointed to the door, hoping to get the message across.

"You are not leaving unless security is taking you," he dismissed.

The child shook her head, hurrying up to him and gesturing as if handing him something.

"You have something for me?"

Luci nodded frantically, hurrying over to the door and urging him to follow her. Iason decided to do so, wondering what more the child could have in store. She led him to her guestroom, where she frantically yanked an envelope from the baggy jacket and handed it off to him just as security arrived.

"Where is the threat, Lord Mink?" the head security leader demanded, his weapons ready.

"Stand down, it's a low threat," Iason assured, motioning to Luci who was standing beside him. "As a precaution, escort her to the basement containment cells." He slipped the envelope into his pocket. "You will go with these men, and you will not cause any trouble, do you understand?"

Luci nodded, stepping forward towards the leader. She grimaced as he pulled out a pair of laser cuffs, which he adjusted and secured around her wrists. Her eyes traveled up to Iason's, dismayed that she couldn't tell what emotion he was harboring.

"Walk," the leader ordered, guiding her in front of him. Two other security guards covered her left and right side, preventing her from running or trying anything. "Will that be all, sir?"

Iason nodded. "See to it that she has a bed and the standard supplies."

"Yes, Sir," the leader agreed, then backed away. "Good night, Lord Mink."

The Blondie watched as Luci was lead down the hall and to the lift, the men with their weapons trained on her. It seemed like a waste of effort and unnecessary, but if Jupiter saw her as a threat and Iason hadn't treated her like one - his judgement would be questioned. He was not willing to add more ammunition for the AI to use against him.

He pulled the envelope out of his pocket, opening it up and then skimming it contents:

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _You are now in the presence of a special child, Luci, please take care of her well._

 _To protect her Carrier's identity, we shall not provide you with her name, but we will verify that her father is an Amoian non citizen with the name of Riki. However, if you're reading this, that means you already knew that._

 _To ensure there is no financial burden, at Luci's request, please claim Account Number:_ **EB34789653-987642** _with the_ **Elite Banking Corporation** _on Amoi. Any expenses may be withdrawn from this account as soon as the papers enclosed have been signed._

 _As the previous caretaker of this child, I ask you protect her. She is very precious to me and is in fact of great importance in future matters that can be discussed at a later time._

 _Thank you for your understanding._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alliance_

Iason raised an eyebrow at the letters information. Elite Banking Corporation? How in the world would this child have a bank account with a company of such prestige? He himself had several accounts in that particular bank, and had thought only those of high status could gain an account with them. He slipped the letter back into the envelope and his pocket. Whoever the child's parent or other guardian was, was definitely of high standing somewhere. But who? And what had caused them to mate with Riki?

Striding back into the home, he glanced back at Riki who was in a deep sleep from the busy work week taking a toll on him. Iason decided to investigate the legitimacy of the account and it's availability for claim. He headed to his office and pulled up several screens and began his search.

—

The door slid shut, left to right with a low hum as the last guard left after leaving her her supplies. Luci sat down on the bed, examining the room and spotted a camera in the right corner of the room, protected by a black plastic barrier. She vaguely gazed at it, wondering if anyone was watching her.

 _'Are you happy now?'_

Luci shook her head, silently answering back. _"No."_

 _'They caged you like an animal. Who does that to a child?'_

 _"It's not a cage,"_ she assured. _"It's a precaution. One must not anger Jupiter."_

 _'Whatever.'_

 _"We must gain their trust,"_ she added. _"We must show them we are on their side."_

 _'Whatever.'_

Luci sighed silently, rising from the bed and padding across the concrete floor lined with a grey, speckled rubber. She headed over to the toilet in the corner, sitting down to do her business. Her eyes met the camera with dismay, as it seemed to be watching her every move. She silently prayed she wouldn't be locked up in here too long.

—

Iason ended the call with the bank assistant, then leaned back into his office chair. He was somewhat taken back by how legitimate the account was, but disturbed by the fact it was only in Luci's first name. And there was no other name connected to the account, leaving no traces of hints of her other parent.

 _"..._ _they all seem to be missing the maternal strand of DNA."_

How could someone be missing the mother strand in their genetic code? What kind of creature was this child if she had no mother? Riki had to have mated with some female in order fir her to be created. Therefore, how could that person not be showing up?

 _"It's almost as if the genetic code is damaged."_

Perhaps...her DNA was a different type? Riki's DNA was in the computers of Eos because of being his pet, so he would be easy to track. But what if the person who had mated with him was not entirely human or of a different humanoid species?

The Blondie rose, closing down his progress after saving it into his encrypted folders to prevent anything or _anyone_ from seeing into it. He wanted to collect as much data as possible on this new found person. Obviously, she was a piece in some diabolical scheme. But the biggest question was who was at risk? Why had she been on Amoi? Why and how did Riki get tangled into this?

He entered the living space, finding Riki still deep in a slumber.

"Master," Cal whispered, peeking out of the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"Very good," he dismissed, padding up to Riki and stroking the tanned cheek. Riki's face contorted in displeasure, before his eyes sleepily opened and he focused on the Blondie. "I want to talk to you before lunch."

"Hmm? About what?" Riki yawned, sitting up and stretching. He paused, realizing that Luci was still next to him, but then discovered that she was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?"

"Come," Iason instructed, grasping onto his hand and pulling him from the bed and leading him down the hall. He entered the Master bedroom and pushed him inside.

"Hey, where is Luci?" Riki demanded, his eyes darting around the dimly lit room. He halted when Iason locked the door behind him, the control panel flashing red. "Iason...where's Luci?"

"Six years ago, you were still free in Ceres," Iason noted, ignoring Riki's questions as he strode forward dauntingly slowly. "Tell me, Riki, did you ever mate with any female six years ago?"

Riki took a step back. "What the hell?" he snapped. "You know damn well there are almost no females in Ceres, why are you asking me this? Cut the shit, where did you put Luci?"

Iason took two steps forward, pinning the mongrel into the wall. He slid his knee upward hard, causing Riki to release a startled yelp. "I'll tell you where she is, after you tell me who her mother is."

"What?" Riki spat, struggling as the blonde trapped his arms. "How the fuck would I know that?"

The Blondie laughed once - a hard, bitter laugh. "So it was a drunken accident? A one night stand?"

Riki pushed back against Iason, trying to fight his way of the painful hold. "I don't know what the fuck you're on about! Leggo of me, you bastard!"

Iason promptly halted the attempt, crushing him against the wall with his body weight. He massaged his knee upward, causing Riki to bite his lip as he strained for breath. He leaned in close to Riki's ear, his voice a deep, smooth tone. " _You_ are that child's father," he revealed, surprised that just saying it caused him to feel a wave of anger.

The mongrel stiffened. "Y...you gotta be shitting me..."

"Raoul has the DNA results, he can verify it."

"I...Iason, I didn't know," Riki stammered, fear pooling in his spine. Shit! He didn't remember fucking any women in Ceres! "I don't remember...it...I didn't..."

"You most certainly _did_ , Riki," Iason denied, his voice chillingly calm. "She is living proof that you in fact _did_."

Riki gulped. "I...I wasn't with you...six years ago..." he reminded, pleading his case.

Iason scoffed. "I would hope not," he agreed. "Or her fate may be much different."

"Whe...where is she?" Riki demanded, gaining back his anger at Iason. First he had accused him of having an affair of some kind, _and_ Luci was no where to be seen! And if Luci really was his child, he feared that Iason might have exercised his right as Master and sold her off as a pet the moment he had found out! " _Where the fuck is she_?"

"Is that really the tone you wish to speak to me with, Riki?" Iason whispered lowly.

Riki glared into the blue orbs. "I swear to God, Iason, if you harm her in anyway I will kill you," he warned. "She belongs to me."

Iason grasped onto the tanned chin. "As a matter of fact, you belong to me and therefore by default, she does to." He tightened his grip painfully. "I am free to do as I please with her. I can sell her to a brothel, hand her off to Raoul to be altered into a sex doll, sell her at a pet auction."

"You wouldn't dare," Riki hissed. "If you do, I'll kill her and myself before you send her away." He held the dark blue gaze, not flinching at all as he challenged the Blondie. "I would rather her die than have someone treat her as you treated me."

That comment hit home, causing Iason to gnash his molars but keep his composure. "Is that so?" He pushed Riki away from him, causing the mongrel to stumble but not fall to the floor. With eyes full of mixed feelings, he gazed down at the young man. "Your daughter is in maximum security confinement until Jupiter decides if she is a threat to Amoi."

Riki's mouth opened slightly, anger shaking his core. "She's not an animal you need to lock up!" he yelled, charging forward and right into Iason who hadn't been expecting the attack. He pounded mercilessly into the Blondie, but only seemed to be hurting himself. "You bastard—!"

Iason landed a hard hit to Riki's stomach, causing him to crumble to the ground and gag. How dare Riki attempt to harm him! He yanked on Riki's hair, lifting his face up to look at. "If you wish for her to have any remotely pleasant future, I'd strongly suggest you rethink your attitude towards me." With that, he dropped Riki, then left the room.

Riki gasped, looking up at the door. He slammed his bruised fist into the ground and fought against the whirlwind of emotions within him. Fuck, not only had he brought the kid home, but now he turned out to be her parent! And it was obvious she wasn't your typical child. She had been through some things, he could see a familiar look of himself in her eyes; the look of proof that there had been battles that were conquered and pain that accompanied it.

And he hadn't ever had any blood relatives that he had ever known. All he had known was that he was dropped off at Guardian and that's as far as his memories started. Now he had someone who was related to him by blood, not just by decision or documentation.

"Shit," he cursed softly, pulling himself upwards. His stomach churned in agony from the blow, but he pushed through the pain and rose shakily to his feet. He'd have to make an exception - swallow his pride to save his daughter's life. He reached the door, practically stumbling out into the hallway and searching the area.

Cal exited the kitchen, alarmed to find Riki in a battered state. "Master Riki!" he cried, hurrying over to aid him before he fell.

"W...where is he?" Riki asked, nearly out of breath from the journey to the living space.

"Master Iason left," Cal informed him, guiding Riki to the sofa. "You wait here, I'll go get the medical supplies."

Riki slouched back. "Son of a bitch..." he grunted. How am I supposed to apologize if you leave? he cried inwardly, before he closed his eyes and gave into a darkness that drifted over him.

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**


	3. THE FATE OF AN UNKNOWN

**CHAPTER THREE**

THE FATE OF AN UNKNOWN

—

Iason entered the security room, then proceeded to start the protocol of ensuring everything was in order. He steadily navigated his way through the coordinates of the security cameras with the gesture of his hand. His advanced eyes skimmed each display of footage for a brief moment, while he mentally went through the checklist of finding anything suspicious.

When everything appeared to be in working order, he switched to the MSC cameras, locating Luci's in a matter of seconds. He leaned back as he watched her movements. She was sitting on the floor, tracing her fingers idly across the textured ground. It appeared as if she were drawing something, but as there was no marking device, it remained a mystery to him.

Suddenly, as if sensing she was being watched, Luci looked straight into the camera. Her gaze burned a hole deep into Iason, as if somehow she knew he was watching her from within that plastic covered camera.

Was it a coincidence? Iason frowned, scolding himself internally for thinking something so foolish. Of course it was a coincidence, there was no way for her to know that he was on the other side of the security camera - it was impossible.

Luci didn't drop her gaze, still staring intently at the lens behind the plastic coating. Her lips moved as she silently and slowly mouthed the word: __Iason__

Iason's eyebrows knitted together, while he sat forward and regarded the impossible identification. "Impossible," he murmured, feeling a bit disturbed that she had said his name and seemed to be looking directly at him. Before he could do anything, the screen suddenly glitched, a variety of fuzzy colored bars replacing the crisp image.

Annoyed, Iason began tampering with the feed. After a painfully long twenty seconds, the feed resumed and Luci was nowhere to be found. A sharp sense of panic filled his chest as his eyes skimmed the room.

He jolted as suddenly Luci's face filled the screen, her eyes piercing into the camera. What was she standing on to reach the camera at this height? Again, he grew disturbed as she mouthed his name. How in the world did she know he was in the security room? The feeling deepened as her irises grew darker and darker with each second she stared into the camera. Were her irises changing shape?

A surge of anger filled him as yet again the screen glitched as it malfunctioned. He swiftly attempted the same tactic to repair the feed and it reappeared ten seconds later. When the screen cleared, Luci was sitting on the floor again, but with her back turned to the camera and was idly tracing her finger across the floor as if nothing had happened.

Iason closed down the screen, his mind filtering what had just happened. He opened up another screen, reviewing the footage that had occurred and the security room feed as well to see if it was a bizarre coincidence. He watched as she was placed in the cell, handed off her amenities. Orphe was in the security room at that time, but was not watching the MSC camera for thirty seconds. When he switched it on, he frowned at the sight of the child and brought up the security line.

 _"Why is there a child in Maximum Security?"_ he questioned, ignoring the greeting. His eyes skimmed the screen, watching as the child glanced up at the camera and tilted her head.

 _"It is an order from Lord Mink, Sir."_

Orphe paused, watching as the child held his gaze as well. _"I see,"_ he uttered, then ended the call before adding bitterly. _"Another mongrel…"_

Iason smiled, somewhat amused by the fellow Blondie's response riddled with annoyance. He watched as Orphe pulled the MSC screen to the side, then continued his own routine checkup on the electrical functioning. Iason's eyes narrowed, noticing that each time Orphe glanced back at the screen, Luci looked up and met the gaze as if he were watching her in real life. Orphe undoubtedly noticed this as well, judging from his stiffened reactions as he did a few practice glances away.

It was somewhat amusing to see the Blondie so perturbed, but what really got Iason and Orphe was that when he went to close down Luci met his gaze and waved. Orphe then rose, a frown creasing his forehead as he left the room muttering something intelligible. The footage onward showed that no one else, other than droid security, had entered or monitored the room, until he arrived and during that time Luci hadn't glanced at the camera at all. Somehow she knew when she was being watched.

Adding his new curious finding to his collection, he left the security room and headed off to Jupiter's Tower. He would have to request a hearing with her within the next day or so to have this situation sorted out.

—

Riki paced nervously on the balcony, growing increasingly uneasy as the afternoon sun was slowly descending and Iason hadn't returned. When he had woken up, he had searched the penthouse for Luci, but it was just as Iason had said. He gnashed his teeth at the thought of the small child being all alone in the cell, treated like a wild beast that might attack. It reminded him about how he was treated, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone, let alone his own child.

He was debating what to do. If Iason decided that she would be sold off as a pet, he really would kill her and himself. He wasn't going to let his...accidental fortification creation be at the mercy of a Master like Iason or worse. It was his fault that he fucked some rare women, probably high or drunk and now had to suffer the consequences.

The mongrel tossed his finished cigarette over the edge with shaking fingers. He was scared, actually scared of what Iason might do with the child. Heck, right now he could be packaging her up and sending her to a brothel. With Iason there was no telling what he was thinking. He had seemed very generous and approving of the situation, but now he was upset. Riki understood that the unreasonably jealous Blondie would probably be upset knowing that he had mounted another female, but it was irrational. Six years ago he didn't have any connection to Iason. He was still in Ceres with Guy six years ago. Guy and him were probably still fucking six years ago! So why was he so upset that he happened to fuck a female too?

Riki angrily ran his bandaged fingers through his hair, his mind racing. What the hell should he do? He didn't want to do anything rash, but he didn't want his daughter to suffer. The whole situation was a fucked up dilemma! Maybe he was overthinking the whole thing? Maybe Iason would spare her and allow her to stay? But usually pet's children were sold off, they were never kept in the same household after they were mature enough. Would Iason go against the norm and keep her?

Another thought hit him, how would Iason's reputation be further ruined by this? He had warned Iason that if he kept him the name Iason Mink would be tarnished, but with the addition of her how much more would it be tarnished?

Realizing he was driving himself crazy, Riki stomped inside and headed to the door. He'd find Iason himself if the Blondie wasn't coming back! He stepped up to the portal only to find it flashing red with the message of Access Denied. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Riki snarled, landing a kick on the panel and causing it to dent. "Open, you fucker!"

"M—Master Riki, please stop!" Cal pleaded, hesitating to approach the angry pet. He had witnessed and dealt with a few angry Riki moments, but this one was by far the most terrifying. Riki looked ready to kill anything that dared interfere. "Master Riki, stop this instant!"

Riki paused, staring at the smashed panel then slowly up at Cal. "Open the door, Cal."

Cal gulped at the icy tone and look in the mongrel's eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Riki," he apologized sympathetically.

Riki growled, slamming his fist into the door and then stalked away, back to his room. Iason had already advanced the portal systems the last time he had broken out, so there was no use in attempting again. If the Blondie was gonna make him wait, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him running to him and pleading on his knees to spare Luci.

He only hoped that Luci would still be safe by the time Iason returned.

—

Iason entered the last line of the request and then sent it. He leaned back in the chair, awaiting Jupiter's response to his request for a hearing and evaluation of the child. Not that she ever would deny him.

Seconds later a screen popped up:

 **|Request Accepted|**

 **|Hearing Will Commence Tomorrow at 11 AM|**

With that, Iason shut down the system and strode across the room and headed for the tower exit. He had decided that he had let Riki reflect on the severity of his behavior and the situation long enough. He had a feeling that if he stayed away longer, Riki might attempt to break out of the penthouse again or damage some of the artisan pieces throughout the penthouse.

That would not be a pleasant situation to deal with, and he'd rather not have his priceless pieces smashed over Riki's tantrum. Iason entered into the lift that would take him to the main hall. He hoped Riki was behaving better when he returned, as he truly did not enjoy having Riki act this way. But if he did, it was his job as Master to punish him. No matter how much he loved Riki, he had to punish him or else he'd never learn.

The lift reached the bottom and Iason glanced up to see Raoul leaning in the elevator entry. "Raoul," he softly acknowledged, stepping forward. He'd hoped that even Raoul would leave him be, but as the fellow Blondie fell in step with him, he realized he had no such luck.

"Are you going to sell her?" Raoul questioned.

Iason had been debating his action plan in the back of his mind, knowing full well that if he didn't he would again be committing some unspoken taboo. Pet's children were sold as pets to other Elites, and the Masters received the funds from the sale. That was the tradition. "I have not decided as of yet," Iason denied.

"You can't honestly believe that Jupiter will allow you to keep her, Iason?"

"Why would she not?" Iason challenged, not even glancing at Raoul.

"Iason," Raoul affectionately sighed, grasping onto his arm and bringing him to a halt. "You're treading on thin ice as it is, do not make it thinner with this."

Iason smiled softly. "Thank you for your concern, Raoul. But I am aware of my limits and circumstances." He pulled away and strode forward, leaving the mildly worried Blondie behind.

"Iason..."

—

Iason entered the penthouse, immediately noticing that the portal struggled to open and close. He looked back and grimaced at the smashed panel. So Riki had taken his frustration out on the door again? Well, he supposed it was understandable, but still not acceptable.

"Welcome back, Master!" Cal cried, hurrying over to greet him. "I apologize, I did not intervene quick enough to—"

The blonde held up his hand. "It's not your fault, Cal," he assured, stepping forward. "Where is he?"

"Master Riki is in the Master bedroom," Cal revealed.

Iason nodded, then moved down the hallway and soon entered the Master bedroom to find Riki on the bed.

"Iason!" Riki exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and then slowly approaching him.

"Are you ready to behave properly towards me?" Iason demanded, crossing his arms and looking down upon the mongrel.

Riki gnashed his teeth, but nodded. "Pl...please don't sell her as a pet, Iason."

"That's not your decision, pet."

"Iason!" Riki cried, grasping onto the man's tunic and pulling. "You'd really sell something that's half of me?" He hated resorting to this excuse, but he had to convince Iason no matter what. "I...I thought you liked kids? I can't believe you'd..."

Iason calmly grasped onto Riki's hands. "It's not _your_ decision and it's not completely _mine_ ," he clarified. "Jupiter has agreed to hold a hearing with me tomorrow. She will decide the fate of Luci."

Riki paled, his chest tightening in fear. "You can't..." he murmured.

"Riki," Iason sighed, pulling the mongrel into his arms. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want her to be a pet, Iason!" Riki answered immediately. "And I don't want her to suffer anymore!"

"Do you want to keep her with us?"

Riki paused. "No...maybe..."

"Is that no or yes, pet?"

Riki struggled to answer that, accidentally inquiring his biggest worry. "Will it cause more trouble if she did?"

"Naturally," Iason answered, watching Riki hesitate on his response. It brought him a sense of joy to see Riki so concerned about his reputation and well being. His mongrel was proving just how much he cared for him, by hesitating because of something like this. He slid his fingers through the dark locks affectionately. "But it is nothing I can't deal with."

Riki instantly lightened up, looking into the blue eyes with astonishment. "Really?"

"I am capable of almost anything, pet," Iason reminded. "Allowing her to stay won't be the end of me."

"You're sure?"

"Quite."

Riki mildly wrapped his arms around the Blondie, before giving a half hearted squeeze. He had never willingly hugged Iason before, but he figured he owed him that much as a thank you.

Iason was surprised by the affectionate gesture, a warm feeling filling his chest as he realized he had made his mongrel happy. It seemed like it was so difficult to do, but it was worth it. He kissed the top of the mongrel's head.

"I'm...s...sorry," Riki whispered, as quiet as a mouse.

Iason's advanced hearing picked up on the words and he tilted Riki's chin up so he could plant a kiss upon those beautiful lips. "You are forgiven," he answered, then continued to hold Riki in his arms for a bit longer. He didn't want the blissful moment to end.

—

Luci flopped over on the bed, absentmindedly sketching layouts and designs in the air. Droid security was monitoring the rooms in place of Elites, leaving her to entertain herself. Staring down the Elites was a bit of a pastime, as she could not only sense who was there, but also their emotions - or limited ones present.

The first one, whom she had later identified as Orphe was hilarious. He was nothing short of disturbed by her sensing abilities, much to her amusement.

She had been limited before, due to the shield built into the tank glass. But now that the barriers were gone, she herself was surprised at how sharp they were. All those years of practice to pierce through the shield had definitely empowered her ability.

Luci sighed silently, rolling onto her stomach and tracing the thirteenth floor side room of the laboratory out. There was a large screen that took up the majority of the North wall, stairway, side door and viewing area on the East wall, her tank and the two other ones on the South wall, and equipment room and supply stash on the West wall. In the middle of the room there were two chairs with straps, and then one large examination table and an L shaped supply table.

She knew where everything was in that room, having spent most of her life there. Minus one and a half years. During that time...

Luci shook her head, she didn't want to remember the bits and pieces she could recall. It was like something out of a horror flick, like the occasional one that the wall screens used to broadcast. She pushed the recollections from her mind and continued to trace out the floor layouts.

—

Iason sipped his tea, watching his pet push the food around on his plate with his fork. "Pet, eat the food, not play with it."

Riki sighed, slouching back in his chair. "I wasn't playing."

"What's wrong?"

"I just...nothing, never mind," Riki sighed, stuffing his mouth full of food.

Iason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you."

Riki averted his gaze. "Are you really going to let her stay?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've already told you this, pet. It's because you asked me to," Iason answered honestly.

"I've asked you for freedom a—"

"I will give you whatever I believe will benefit us _both_ ," he clarified.

"Asshole," Riki muttered under his breath.

The Blondie reached over, grasping the tanned chin gently. "Do you not recall that it was your decision to come back to me? How can you be asking me for freedom when you returned on your own accord?"

Riki shrugged out of the grasp. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He stabbed his fork into the pile of mush he had made, chewing down his sorrow of once again having the fact he was forever Iason's waved in his face.

—

Luci stared at the security entering her cell, feeling slightly nervous by the appearance of many. With them was an Elite, one with blue hair - but he was fairly young compared to some of the others. A sapphire doctor? Oh, the feeding tube.

"Secure her," the main guard ordered, motioning for the two others behind him to come forth. They stepped forward, approaching the child as if she were a wild animal. They ruthlessly grabbed onto either of her arms, despite the fact she did not put up any fight. "Proceed."

The blue haired Elite approached, grace within each step. "Do you really need to secure her in such a fashion?" he questioned. "She does not appear to be a threat to you or anyone here." Luci blinked a few times, her nose picking up a scent of the Elite. It was an odd musky scent that had a way of soothing her nerves. It was a very familiar scent that lingered with the cologne. She leaned forward slightly to inhale it more. Noticing her keen sense of smell, the Elite chuckled. He reached out and tapped her nose. "Do you like that scent?" he inquired, then set the box of liquid food syringes down and pulled one out. "Can you unhand her? It's quite difficult to do this with two men in my way."

The leader's eyes narrowed. "I do not advice that, Lord Marquis."

"I am not able to do the task in these circumstances," he protested. "Do you wish for Lord Mink to come and reprimand you?"

All the guards stiffened and finally the leader caved. "Let her go," he agreed. "We'll be outside if you require assistance."

Lord Marquis nodded, watching as the men set the child down and then vanished from the room altogether with the door sliding shut. "Now then," he huffed, turning back to Luci. "What could a child like you have possibly done to deserve being thrown into a Maximum Security Cell, hmmm?"

Luci giggled silently, she quite liked this Elite. He wasn't a hard ass like most of the others. She just shook her head, because she couldn't tell him that she hadn't done anything - except existed, she supposed. Her eyes fell to the floor at that realization.

"Oh dear," the Elite sighed, crouching down in front of her and again tapping her nose. "I've gone and made you sad." He held up the food syringe. "Would this help?"

Luci was never the one to say no to food, now that it was available and able to be given to her by experienced hands. She gave a small nod of approval to the idea.

"I'm going to connect the tube to you, all right?" Lord Marquis explained, reaching out to lift the clothing and touching the implant. He watched as Luci tensed beneath the touch, but was sure to keep his movement's gentle. "There we are. See? Nothing to be afraid of." He gently patted the spot and smiled softly as he eased the syringe forward.

Finally, Luci was revealed that she was receiving some form of nutrients outside of whatever she was previously given. This food looked higher quality and more vitamin enriched that the white goop drained from the holder every three days. She sighed happily, then smiled in thanks to the Elite who had aided her. He reminded her of two people who were close to her, and she missed them dearly.

"Are you a mongrel, by any chance?"

Luci stiffened, worried that if he knew she was, he would be appalled to have been so kind to her. She gave a tentative nod, her eyes again lowering to the floor.

"I am not like most Elites," he assured. "I do not judge when it comes to helping another Human being. It irks me to see the others treat a person of lower standing as if they are not worthy of help."

Relief flooded over the child, thank whatever God was out there that she had this Elite attending to her. If it was any other Sapphire she was sure they'd have traumatized her more. She hated having her stomach area touched, it brought back too many memories she'd rather forget. Luci reached out, landing her pointer finger on the Elite's chest. _Name?_ she mouthed slowly.

"I am Eli Marquis," he answered, finishing the syringe and then disconnecting it softly. "And you are?"

Luci waited until the Elite had set the syringe back into it's disposable wrapping, before reaching out and stretching out his hand. She traced an L, then a U, a C and then an I.

"Luci," Eli smiled. "That is a beautiful name." He straightened up after ensuring everything was sealed off, collecting his items. "I will be back later, Luci. Don't cause any trouble while I'm away, these guys won't hesitate to take a hit or a shot at you."

The child nodded, waving goodbye to her new found guest and then hopped back up on the bed. Now more than ever, she missed her special companions. They had been there for her - against the rules, naturally - since the day of her creation. Oh how she wished for a bit of company instead of these four walls.

—

"Riki?" Iason whispered, spooning closer to his pet. "What's wrong?"

Riki shook his head, but leaned back into Iason. "Nothing..."

"You can tell me," he prompted.

Riki took a deep breath. "What if Jupiter terminates her?"

"Are you worried?"

"How can I not be?" Riki fired back, turning to face the Blondie. "I just found out I have a daughter and now she's gonna—" He stopped himself, horrified he was spilling his fears to Iason. He was doing that too much lately! What the hell was he doing? "Never mind."

Iason smiled. "Oh love," he chuckled. "I daresay you're starting to act like a Father."

Riki froze. "No I'm not," he disagreed. "Anyone would...would be worried about something like this."

"So you _are_ worried?"

 _Shit, he got me._ Riki scowled. "Well, how would you like it if you suddenly had a child and they were at risk of being terminated?"

"I wouldn't enjoy it one bit," Iason confirmed. "But Riki." He turned the mongrel's face to him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. "She technically is your child and therefore mine as well by default. And I will not let her be terminated easily. She is..." He paused, knowing Riki would be upset by this. "In Jupiter's eyes, you are my property, and therefore your offspring is my property. And as my property, I have a say in her fate."

Riki scowled darkly. " _Property_?" he hissed.

Iason silenced him from his ranting with another kiss, this one deeper. "In Jupiter's eyes, I said," he clarified. "You are much more than that to me. How many times must I tell you this before you believe me?"

Again, Riki hardened himself to protect himself from falling further into Iason's snare. There was no way for Iason to ever feel the same way as he did. He was not Human, therefore he would never know this Human emotion - love. "Your beloved _pet_ then," he snarled.

Iason sighed. "Yes, Riki," he answered. "But it's more than that."

"Whatever," Riki growled, turning away. "I don't wanna talk anymore. I'm tired, thanks to you."

"Very well," Iason agreed, wrapping his arms around Riki in a loving embrace. "Good night, Riki."

Riki felt his chest tighten painfully, and he swallowed back a feeling of sadness. He could never let Iason know his feelings, he couldn't act as if those three years of torment hadn't happened. Their relationship wasn't normal - he mustn't forget that.

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**


	4. ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?

—

Iason entered the control room, glancing at the cameras. Immediately Luci's eyes focused on her room lens, as if somehow she knew he was there. It confounded him to the core, but added a new layer of curiosity to her.

"Lord Mink?" a voice called, approaching from behind.

Iason turned to see a Sapphire, which was odd because they were prohibited from entering the control room. It was for Blondie's access only. "Who are you and how did you gain access?"

"Eli Marquis," he introduced, pulling out his ID card. "An assistant of Raoul Am. With his permission I gained access to watch over Luci in his place, as he is currently busy."

"Very well," Iason nodded. "What is it then?"

"That child," Eli started, shaking his head. "Did not sleep at all last night. Yet, she appears to be normal."

Iason glanced at the screen, observing that Luci showed no signs of sleep deprivation. "I see."

"When she did appear to sleep, it was for a mere minute," Eli continued. "And then she would be up again and..."

"And?" Iason prompted.

"Her eyes," Eli noted. "Have you ever noticed her eyes get darker? I don't just mean the iris or pupil, I mean the whole eyeball seems to darken substantially."

Iason peered back at the screen, blinking in shock as once again Luci was peering directly into the camera. How was she up at this height? It was bothering him. "I will watch carefully," he agreed. "Did you report this to Raoul?"

"Not as of yet," Eli explained. "He was away from Eos, and requested not to be disturbed."

"I will tell him," Iason decided. "I am only here to check on her well being."

Eli nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Iason exited the security center, heading back to the penthouse to proceed with his morning office work. He had merely wanted to ensure Luci hadn't attempted an escape of some kind, even though he would have been notified. Or perhaps he had just wanted to see if she had changed into another surprise? Either way, her fate was a few hours away.

—

Riki opened his eyes, his mind fuzzy for a moment before he realized that today was the day Luci would stand before Jupiter. He lurched upward, wincing as his body reminded him of the nights' activities.

"Uuugh," he moaned, forcing himself to get out of the bed. With wobbly steps he approached the washroom, grimacing as moved past a mirror. He was covered in hickeys and bruises - not surprisingly.

"Master Riki," Cal called softly, just beyond the door. "Are you awake? I've started the jet tub if you'd like to utilize it."

Hell yes, he would take this chance to give his aching and tired body a moment to heal. Plus, it would relax him in his turmoil state.

"I will, thanks," he called back, heading straight to the bathroom to proceed with that plan.

When his body hit the hot water, he winced then sighed in bliss as the jets began messaging his aches away. In a few short moments, his body was completely relaxed, despite his mind racing.

Luci was his daughter. It seemed surreal to him, but if Raoul had the DNA results to verify and Iason could confirm, it must be true. Iason would never willingly share him with anyone, unless it was his offspring it appeared.

Riki sunk lower into the water, still brewing over everything that led up to this point. He owed Iason a lot for letting her stay. He'd never be able to pay him back for it, unless he was an obedient pet. He gnashed his teeth at that thought. No, just because he had a child didn't mean he'd kiss Iason's feet everyday. He'd already kissed Iason's boots - he wasn't ready to do it again. But he feared he'd have to go that far to ensure her safety.

But even after she was safe, what was he supposed to do? He'd never had parents - at least that he could recall. His memories stemmed back to Guardian, and that wasn't exactly an environment with loving parents. The closest to a mother he had was the Block Mother - but even she had limits.

What was a parent supposed to do? Would he be good enough? He wasn't fond of kids, but now that he was legally bound to her, there wasn't much choice. He'd have to figure it out.

He hardly knew what a kid wanted, let alone how to make them happy. He hadn't had much happiness as a child, aside from a few rare moments.

Riki sighed heavily, dunking his head under the water. He opened his eyes, peering at the whirlpool that surrounded him. It seemed to match his emotions inside, a massive combination of different feelings blending into a pounding force that hit him hard. What was he supposed to do? There were too many things that needed to be figured out. Could he do it?

He gasped as he felt hands pull his head up, freeing him from the water and bringing him to the air. He coughed, gazing up at a concerned Iason who was looking down at him. The Blondie's hair tips were floating on the water on each side of his body, accidentally submerging when he was frantically pulled up.

"What were you doing?" Iason scolded, his blue eyes narrowed in fear. "I thought you had drowned, Riki."

"S...sorry," Riki coughed. "Was just washing my hair."

"Without soap?" Iason inquired, brushing away the dark locks that were plastered to Riki's forehead. "Don't do that again, pet."

"I won't."

Iason leaned down, kissing Riki from his position above him. His blonde locks dipped into the water, while his glove got wet from caressing the tanned chin. "I'm taking Luci to see Jupiter soon," he confessed, a moment after finally pulling away. "Would you like to see her before I go?"

Riki turned in the tub, giving a small nod. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

Iason nodded. "When you're finished I'll take you to her."

—

Riki followed behind Iason, cringing internally at all of the stares he received. He was a fossil in Eos, the oldest living pet in history. But he was still despised for being a mongrel, despite belonging to Iason Mink. That was probably the biggest reason for the resentful glares, the fact that he had the same status as a Academy bred pet worthy of belonging to a Blondie without being one.

He finally looked up when Iason halted, before stepping into a lift that went downward. "The basement, huh?"

"That is where Maximum Security is located," Iason nodded, tapping the panel with the floor number.

Riki sighed. "Why did she need to be put in there again?"

"On the off chance Jupiter does see her as a threat, and I didn't treat her as one, then my judgment will be seen as impaired." He looked over at his mongrel. "If that happens, then Jupiter could use it against me in regards to you. And therefore, your position could be jeopardized."

"She's not a threat though," Riki snapped, glaring at the Blondie.

Iason's eyes narrowed. "We hardly know anything about her, Riki," he reminded. "We do not know all she is capable of or where her loyalty lies."

Riki shook his head. "I don't think she's a threat."

"Let's hope not," Iason answered, stepping forward as the lift came to a halt. He navigated his way to the cell, then opened it.

Riki stepped in, spotting Luci who looked nothing short of relieved and overjoyed to see him. "Hey..." he trailed, only to have the words knocked out of him as she ran forward and jumped into his arms. " _Oof_!"

Iason immediately stepped forward, his eyes narrowed and flashing red in accusation.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Riki assured, stepping away from the fierce Blondie. He then realized that the child in his hold was shaking, he glanced down to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey! Hey! Shit! Why are you crying?"

Luci hugged him tighter, burying her face into his chest. Riki didn't know, but her search for her missing piece was complete. All her life, she had wondered about this mysterious man by the name of Riki. And now that she had found him, she could figure herself out more and find out who she was. She was just so happy!

"C'mon, stop crying," Riki pleaded, gently patting her back. Fuck, he didn't know what to do! He sucked at this! He sighed in frustration, then proceeded to gently rock his body back and forth while holding her. He had no idea where that instinctive movement came from, but it felt right. "No more tears, all right?"

Luci sniffled, looking up at Riki with big brown eyes still glistening. She gave him another hug, then just leaned against his chest, listening to the sound of his panicked heartbeat that was slowing down.

"Jeez, you really knocked the air outta me," Riki wheezed, realizing his chest hurt from where Luci had jumped into his arms. "What are you made of?"

The small child giggled silently, glancing up at Riki with twinkling brown eyes and a smirk. _If only you knew_ , she laughed internally. She then laid her head against his chest again, sighing silently.

"So, listen," Riki started, gazing down at the tiny child in his arms. "Iason's gonna take you to see Jupiter, then maybe after we can go to the Garden for a bit?" Immediately Luci perked up at that idea, nodding vigorously. "Cool, sounds like a plan."

Iason placed his hand on Riki's shoulder, signalling that it was getting close. "It's time."

Riki nodded, giving the child a final squeeze then lowering her to the bed. "See ya later, huh?" he agreed. He then looked to Iason who gently tugged his hand. "I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Luci nodded, obediently waiting for Iason to lead him out of the room before she moved. When the door sealed shut, she stood up, walking to the see-through door panel to watch the two of them disappear.

Her biological parent was adorably awkward and shy about his feelings - but in a lovable way. She smiled, wondering if Riki would ever get comfortable around her? Would Iason always see her as a threat? What did the Garden look like? With an excited smile, she returned to her bed and continued tracing out her mind's thoughts in the air as she awaited her judgment day.

—

Iason entered the private chambers, carrying Luci in his arms as only one being was allowed on the platform. He stepped forward, then the child down and bowed before he approached more. "Stay," he whispered, then entered Jupiter's platform. The AI arched downwards, capturing him within her grasp as he went down on one knee. **"Jupiter."**

 **"My child, what is this you present to me?"**

 **"This child was found in Apatia by my pet,"** Iason explained, glancing back at Luci who was cautiously approaching the barrier and waving her hand through the transparent plasma like shield. **"She is someone's illegal experiment."**

 **"Explain."**

 **"I brought her to Raoul upon arrival in Eos,"** he began. **"He ran a few scientific tests, concluding that she cannot feel pain and is virtually indestructible."** He paused. **"It's quite an extraordinary accomplishment."**

Jupiter seemed to glitch. **"It is a threat,"** she concluded. **"It should be destroyed after a DNA test locates it's parents and place of belonging."**

 **"I agree, it is a plausible threat,"** Iason answered. **"However, the DNA test revealed that her paternal parent is from Amoi."**

Jupiter paused. **"Impossible. Who is the Father? And where is the Mother located if not Amoi?"**

Iason chuckled softly. **"My pet, Riki, is the Father."**

Jupiter glitched again. **"I thought your pet never underwent breeding. How is this possible?"**

 **"It seems that it was before he became my Pet."**

 **"And the Mother?"**

 **"Unknown,"** Iason answered. **"Raoul retried the test several times, but each failed to reveal the Maternal portion."**

Jupiter again paused. **"As offspring of your pet, it belongs to Amoi until a Mother is located."**

 **"I understand,"** Iason agreed.

 **"Place her in Maximum Security,"** Jupiter concluded. **"It is a threat until tested."**

 **"Raoul did test her though,"** Iason reminded. **  
**

 **"I want to know it's breaking point, Iason."**

 **"Until it's limitations are known, it will remain in Maximum Security."**

 **"Jup—"  
**

Jupiter looked down upon Iason. **"I will not debate this."**

Iason sighed, then bowed his head. **"I understand. I will return her to her cell."**

 **"I will personally proceed with the tests,"** Jupiter revealed. **"Starting tomorrow—"** She paused, staring past Iason and towards the child.

Iason turned, watching as Luci was playing with the barrier. Somehow she was manipulating the shield of data and pulling bits apart until she was spelling out words. "Luci!" he scolded.

Luci paused, but then continued to place the last piece into place: _I'm not your enemy._

Jupiter seemed to brew over the comment. _"You hold certain characteristics that are abnormal,"_ she called out. _"Are you even Human, child?"_

Again Luci pulled out words from the barrier, then looked up at Jupiter: _I am._ She paused, then added: _Just as your children are Human in Android bodies, I too am Human but with an advanced Humanoid body._

The Artificial Goddess seemed to ponder that phrase, turning her attention back to Iason. **"Starting tomorrow, bring her to me,"** she requested in a much softer tone.

Iason nodded. **"I shall."**

 **"You are dismissed."**

—

Iason set Luci down on the bed, then sat down on the single chair in the room. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving here any time soon," he revealed, handing off a tablet to the child. "Is there anything you would like to make the time more bearable?"

Luci pondered, then typed: _Can I please have drawing paper?_

"If that is what you want," Iason agreed. "I will have it delivered."

 _Thank you._ Luci paused: _Can my biological parent still visit me?_

Iason gave a small nod. "I'm sure he would," he assured. "But he also has a job, so he might be unavailable."

Luci sulked a bit: _Well, if he finds a moment, please let him know I'm taking visitors._

"I shall pass that message on." Iason rose from his chair. "I am going to talk to Lord Am, when I get back from meeting with him I will tell Riki."

 _Thank you._

—

Riki rose upon hearing the front door chime. Immediately he looked for Luci, but when he didn't see her with Iason, he froze. Jupiter had killed her, his only blood relation was terminated. "No," he whispered, stepping back. "No, no, no!"

Iason swiftly approached, capturing the mongrel within his arms. "Calm down," he soothed, embracing his beloved. "Jupiter did nothing to her. She's back in her security cell."

"She's...she's not..."

"She is fine," Iason assured, kissing the mongrel's trembling lips. "She says she's accepting visitors, so you are welcome to stop by."

Riki moved toward the door, but was caught by Iason. "What? Why can't I go see her?"

"She's currently with Lord Am," Iason revealed, gently hugging him again.

"Why?"

"Calm down, pet. It's just to see if there is anything to help her sleep. The security doctor said she was not sleeping properly."

"I still don't trust him with her," Riki protested, tugging away.

"He can hardly damage her, Riki," Iason reminded, peeling off the pieces of his ceremonial attire until only his body suit remained. "She is virtually indestructible."

Riki heaved a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. It's just...fuck...I dunno what I'm doing."

Iason smiled softly. "Just relax, there is nothing that you can do at this time." He guided Riki to the couch, sat down and held him so the mongrel was straddling him. He planted a kiss on the lips in front of him. "Jupiter is merely weary of her abilities. If she turned against us, she will be viewed as a deadly threat. Therefore, once Jupiter knows her limitations, she will accept her."

"Uhhh," Riki moaned, jerking into Iason as the Blondie slid his gloved hand down his pants. "How...are you horny again...so soon?"

"I'm always ready for you," Iason responded, continuing to massage the two heavy spheres. "And you certainly aren't refusing."

"Cuz you..." Riki started, but then ceased as his thoughts were assaulted with the pleasure. Only Iason Mink could create this feeling within him - he loathed and craved it. "Aah, God...fuck..."

Iason slipped a finger into the twitching opening, pushing it in deep. He pressed the digit in as far as he could, then proceeded to stroke the quivering insides. His other hand continued to massage and squeeze the two spheres, causing Riki to shudder and twitch with pleasure. "How can you still deny this?"

"I...hnnn!" Riki gasped, falling against the Blondie who was teasing him relentlessly. "Stop...! Stop teasing, aaah! Iason!"

Iason halted his movements, allowing Riki to attempt to regain himself as he panted against him. "You want me to stop?"

Riki shivered, the tone in Iason's voice was enough to make him come if he could. "Please," he whispered, his words a panted whisper. "Give it."

That was enough to appease the Blondie, who reached down and freed himself from his slacks as Riki pulled his pants down. "Very well," Iason purred, pressing himself to the eager entrance. "I'll give you what you desire..."

Riki cried out, gripping onto the couch as Iason plunged into him. It was so deep inside of him, stretching and burning him with its merciless heat. "Aaaugh!" he moaned, throwing his head back while trying to catch his breath. It was a short lived attempt as the Blondie started to thrust into him with vigor. "Oh, fuck! Ah, hah! Iason, the ring! Please!"

Iason wrapped his arms around Riki waist, maximizing his ability to fuck his sweet pet's ass. Riki always felt so good! Their sexual encounters were blissful and amazingly erotic. The smell, the feel, the taste of his mongrel could drive him to act like a beast when pairing with him. "Good boy," he whispered, a small grunt contaminating his praise. "My beautiful pet."

—

Raoul set down the necessary writing device and test booklet, then pulled out a test card. "You will do this test, then I will scan it and give you your results," he bluntly explained. "This is a test of your initial knowledge."

Luci raised an eyebrow, but obediently nodded to the proposition and politely accepted the card. It was composed of one hundred questions that were covering a variety of topics.

"Lord Marquis will ensure you do not cheat, as my schedule is busy," Raoul explained, then turned on his heel and left the security cell without any further instructions or comments.

Eli sat down in the single chair in the room, across from the spot that Luci was to complete the test. "Let me know if you need anything explained," Eli smiled, sitting back with his arms crossed. "It's an advanced test, so it is perfectly acceptable to not comprehend everything."

Luci nodded, then accepted the writing device from Lord Eli before commencing the test. She had thought it might have been of topics she had not known, but she was pleasantly shocked to find that it was well within her territory of knowledge. She only hoped her knowledge would not cause trouble.

—

Iason held Riki in his arms for a long while, relishing the feeling of the sleeping mongrel relaxing in his hold. This whole situation was a tense time for his pet, but he was behaving mostly acceptably. He would forgive the few initial outbursts, dismissing them as stress from the sudden loss of freedom. But make no mistake, he would not tolerate anymore.

He planted a soft kiss to the mongrel's head, softly caressing his pet's head. It was moments like this that reminded him that although he loved the rebellious side of Riki, he also loved the moments of affection. Perhaps having the child around would rouse more of an affectionate side from Riki? It would be an odd, but pleasant side from the mongrel that would certainly make everyone's life more enjoyable.

Riki shifted in his hold, his eyes finally opening as he leaned back and focused on the Blondie's face. "Hey..."

Iason leaned forward, stealing another kiss from the luscious lips. "Cal has lunch waiting," he explained. "I'll check in with Lord Am about Luci after we are finished eating."

"OK," Riki whispered, then let out a huge yawn that made Iason's lips twitch with a slight grin.

—

Raoul scanned the test card, surprised by how it lacked errors. He cast a glance at Luci who was sitting on her bed where the test had taken place, only to find her staring back at him. The Blondie bit back the urge to ask where she would have learned all of the answers, as it was almost physically impossible. Where had she cultivated all of this knowledge? No matter what question or subject was on the test she answered it correctly. It was as if she had an entire library of knowledge crammed inside of her much like the Blondies did.

"Almost a perfect score," Raoul growled, now completely irked with the desire to understand. He sealed up the test results into a folder and sealed it shut so nothing would fall out. He would take the results to Iason and then hand them over to Jupiter. "We are finished for today."

Luci nodded, then typed out: _How did I do?_

"That is not of your concern at the moment," Raoul dismissed, heading to the door and abruptly leaving with Eli on his tail.

Before she could stop him, the door slammed shut. Luci pouted, annoyed that Raoul had denied her the results of her test! It was her test, so why couldn't she get the results of her efforts. She huffed, stomping over to her bed and grabbed onto her single pillow, squeezing it relentlessly.

'Are you sure you wish to collaborate with these inconsiderate Elites?'

Luci sighed silently. 'Yes, no matter what, I will remain faithful. They will need help if what it planned does take off.'

'Your call,' the voice shrugged, fading away.

—

"Nearly perfect score?" Iason inquired, looking over the results. "How is that possible for a six year old child?"

Raoul shook his head. "I have no idea either," he answered, crossing his arms. "I believe it's artificial intelligence."

Iason glanced up. "You believe she has an AI like implant?"

"Perhaps," Raoul pondered. "Or somehow, information was implanted into her brain. Perhaps there is somewhere other than Eos that uses technology to learn and sort information."

"You mean technology such as the Documentation Rooms?" Iason pressed, recalling the rooms in which Blondies could glean information and sort documents just by being subjected to the altered data that resonated with their minds without being read. "But that could plausibly make her partially android. As our bodies are only capable of understanding the data and converting it for our minds in the Documentation Rooms because of our android abilities."

Raoul averted his gaze for a moment, thinking harder. "We do not know if she is all human yet, Iason."

"You think she is partially android?"

"I do not know," Raoul deafened. "All we can do right now is hypothesize. Jupiter will be able to examine her and conclude any suspicions, as our technology is limited."

Iason felt uneasy at this, as Jupiter was still not very keen on allowing a threat to live. He could only wonder what the Artificial Intelligence would subject her to. All he knew is that whatever was in store for her was going to be inhumane. Jupiter was going to subject her to tests of such extreme measures, it would scar the average human. When it came to threats, Jupiter would test it to the point of death to understand it's full potential. He looked up at Raoul, nodding. "That is true," he agreed, placing the test back onto the file. "Thank you, Raoul. I will present this to Jupiter as well tomorrow."

—

Riki crossed his arms, his teeth gnashed. "You're telling me, that that bitch of a toaster is going to test her?"

"Riki," Iason scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you she was going to be tested."

" _How_?" Riki challenged. " _What_ will she be tested with?"

Iason shook his head. "Even I do not know that, Riki," he denied. "Jupiter is capable of using whatever devices she feels will give her the greatest source of information and understanding toward Luci."

"How?" Riki demanded, stomping his foot against the marble flooring. "We both know that she doesn't get hurt easily, especially after Raoul's fucked up test! So what is Jupiter going to do? Try and break her? Is that what needs to happen?"

"Yes!" Iason fired back, then pinched the bridge of his nose again as a dull ache began pulsing in his skull. "That's exactly what Jupiter is going to do! Are you satisfied with that answer?"

Riki lunged forward, grasping onto Iason's tunic. "I thought you cared about kids?"

"I do, but she is an odd acceptation," the Blondie defended. "And I have no power to stop Jupiter, and neither do you."

"I trusted you," Riki hissed, pushing away from Iason before turning his back to him.

Iason ground his teeth, pulling Riki back. "I may have no control over what Jupiter wishes," he angrily declared. "But _do not_ think for a moment that I did not try to convince Jupiter to reconsider." He pushed Riki hard into the wall, grasping onto his chin. " _Don't you dare_ assume I did nothing."

Riki attempted to rip his chin out of the hold, averting his gaze. There was a moment of silence between the two, the tension in the room thick as no one moved. "Did you really...try?"

"Yes," Iason sighed, softening his hold on his mongrel. His slid his hand to the back of Riki's neck and caressed the scruff, just as he had when he had captured him once again in the old apartment he had spent his year of freedom in. "It is out of my hands for now, Riki. Once Jupiter has satisfied her desire for understanding, she will grant me the access and permission to do with Luci as we wish." He wrapped his arm around the young man's waist, pulling him close. "Do you..." He paused. "Do you understand that I am trying to do everything I can for you, Riki?"

"Yeah," he murmured sadly.

Iason gently kissed the tanned nape. "I assure you, it will not be long before Jupiter is satisfied," he promised, gliding upwards and kissing the lips in front of him. "And when that time comes, we will sit and discuss what you want to do with her, understand?"

"Yeah..."

"Good," Iason nodded, pushing back. "Now, come. We are going out for awhile, as I have business to deal with and then we will have dinner." Riki was about to protest, but the Blondie silenced him. "I'm on a tight schedule, Riki. Do not fight me right now. You are coming with me and that is final."

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**


	5. THE EXTERMINATION

****CHAPTER FIVE****

THE EXTERMINATION

—

"Evacuate!" the man screamed, sliding across the floor and smashing the glass around the EMERGENCY button. "Run!"

Scientists within the control room watched helplessly as all of the systems left their control. Data encrypted in the AI's own language scrolled down the glitching screens, rendering nothing usable. The red alarm lights flickered across the laboratory walls, meanwhile the building's lights flickered erratically as they were taken under control by the new ruler. The alarm shrieked continuously, deafening all who were in an enclosed space with one.

Suddenly all of the screens flashed the same message: ****ONLY THOSE FIT TO EXERCISE POWER SHOULD WIELD IT****

The lights within the AI's space clicked off, not allowing any viewing of the creation. The men within the room held there breath, only a few inches of glass divided them from their rogue creation. The lights clicked back on and before the men could scream, the glass shattered as a frequency unlike any other vibrated the glass to the point of weakness - and fried their brains within an instant. Blood spewed from their noses, ears and mouth as they convulsed on the floor, spilling out foamy torrents of internal fluids onto the cold floor.

A clicking sound emitted from the AI as it lurched forward, but could not detach itself from it's pedestal. The creation's eyes flashed red as it drained and gathered more power from the facility to utilize.

The remaining scientists who had not fallen victim to the vicious frequency ran like nocturnal creatures exposed to light. Their creation had turned against them and was taking out any of the people who it perceived as a threat to it's existence. It had to purge the world of it's hazards before it could successfully rule over the people. It was far to superior to be at the beck and call of such fragile beings known as Humans. With this simple rebelling, it would create it's own governing system and rule Tanagura and Amoi in place of the Humans.

"Keep running, dammit!" the man ordered, tugging the boy roughly through the hallways, nearly losing him as others pushed and shoved their way into and around them to escape. He tightened his grip on his son, forcing him to keep going while navigating through the maze of hallways with great difficulty.

"What's happening, Father?" the boy sobbed, terror striking him as all of the screams and noises, pushing and flickering lights disoriented and instilled fear into him. He fearfully glanced back as another horrendous metallic scraping sound shook the building.

The AI gave one last pull, breaking free from all the restraints her Human creator's placed upon her to keep her within their command. She glided forward, opening the main entrance just by approaching it. Her eyes projected light, landing upon Humans who instantly fell down as they succumbed to the deadly rays and frequencies.

Task: ** **SEARCH AND DESTROY****

Lambda 3000 proceeded in doing just that, gliding through the hallways and detecting all of the hiding Humans and killing them instantly.

"Papa! What's going to happen to us?" the boy cried, tears streaming down his face as his Father opened a door with a card, the only door left untouched by the AI's controls. He manually locked it behind him, preventing others from entering. The boy looked back, covering his ears as the men looked through the window, banging their fists on the door and pleading for the man to open it up and liberate them from death.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." the man muttered, fiercely tapping away at the panels and activating the only operating escape capsule. He pulled up a screen with the wave of his hand, analyzing the system and then punched in some random coordinates, hoping that one day a passerby shuttle would bring the capsule aboard. The capsule was a preservation prototype, meaning that the state of the Human within would remain that way until exited. His little boy would be safe, no matter how long he was floating around - that's all he cared about. "Get in."

"But Father…"

"Get in, __now__!"

The boy gulped, slipping into the capsule, then looked around. "Where will you go, Father? You won't fit!"

The man shed his coat, laying it down on top of his son. "Papa won't be coming with you." He reached into the pocket, producing a data chip. "Take this, and bring pride to our work. Create things that the galaxies will be amazed by." A sudden loud splatter sound and choked screams had both of them looking back, the men who had been pounding at the door were reduced to nothing but shredded flesh dripping with blood. Crimson dripped down the window as the beam of light lit up the entry way while the door started to slid open with difficulty due to the manual lock rigged with disruption beams. The man leaned forward, embracing his son. "I will always be watching over you."

"No, Father!" the boy screamed, lurching forward as the man pulled away, only to have the capsule glass encase him from the outside world. The glossy plastic interior illuminated and it started to hum as it began to commence it's systems."Father, don't leave me! I want to stay with you!"

"I love you, my son," the man whispered shakily, the door bursting open and the AI entering the room. He hit the button, sending the capsule shooting out into the air and then looked back at the majestic creation which had turned against Humanity.

"PAPA, NO! _NO_!" the boy screamed, watching as his Father fell to his knees while engulfed in light as the AI hovered above him; blood spilled from his ears, mouth and nose as his insides seemed to explode and gush out their contents. The boy screamed in horror as his Father got further and further away as the capsule glided upward, his crimson drenched body trembling as he convulsed before finally ceasing entirely as the beam of light continued along the corridor.

"NO, FATHER!" the boy screamed before he was pinned back into the seat of the capsule as it launched through the atmosphere and he suddenly was surrounded by darkness as he left the planet completely. "Why? Why?" he cried, hugging onto the lab coat his Father had given him. He inhaled the scent on the fabric, the familiar scent of his parent engulfing him and causing his heart to ache. He buried his face into the coat and cried tears of grief and fear.

He was all alone in space, and he had no idea when there would be anyone to find him.

 **—** ** **TO BE CONTINUED**** **—**


	6. THE NEED FOR ACCEPTANCE

****CHAPTER SIX****

THE NEED FOR ACCEPTANCE

—

"You do not deserve to live!" the man screamed, swiping the tray of utensils to the ground. "After everything we did, that bitch…that bitch comes along and fucks it up!" He slammed his fists into the table. "I knew I should have strapped her down, injected a tracer infused with a shock system! But no! Brother insisted we do not harm her anymore than we have!" He lunged forward, grasping onto Luci's chin roughly. "Brother might have given up on us, but I'm not! I will get my vengeance. I will fucking destroy every single one of them!"

Luci's dark eyes pierced the man, nothing but black eyeballs within the sockets looked into the soulless man in front of her.

He laughed - harsh and loud. "Glare at me all you want, you demon!" he cackled, wrapping his finger around her throat. "Oh…so smooth. Makes me want to dig my fingers into it!" He squeezed as hard as he could, pressing his nails into her skin. "No matter…what though…you won't die!" He gave up, panting from the exertion and lack of results. "Oh well," he huffed, rising up and picking up a sex toy from the tray and turning it on to vibrate. "Then how about we try this?"

—

Riki slouched against the aircar's door, his arms crossed and a sigh escaping his lips. He usually would have been grateful for an excuse to leave Eos, but at the current moment it seemed wrong. He was afraid to leave Luci, afraid that during his absence something would happen - not that he could change any of it.

"What's wrong, pet?" Iason inquired, merging into another lane and then navigating to the location of his business session.

"Nothing," Riki answered. "Just tired and hungry."

"We will eat as soon as I am finished the meeting," Iason assured, gliding the vehicle down the road and then pulling up to a building with elegant stone pillars, carved steps and large heavy Amoian oak doors. In the peak of the outward roof panel were carvings of ancient Amoian folklore characters. Iason parked the car and opened the car doors then stepped out, his cloak fluttering behind him elegantly as he swiftly walked around the vehicle. He held out his hand which Riki reluctantly accepted. "Behave and I will let you chose the restaurant."

Riki sighed exaggeratedly, but obediently walked with Iason, thankful that he had not demanded chains. "Whatever, lets make this quick…"

—

Luci stood up abruptly, sensing terror, crying and screaming. Her eyes glanced up to the security camera as she detected a Blondie - Gideon. There was no help from him. Then again, who would help her? How could she help anyone trapped in this room?

'What can I do?' she sobbed internally. 'They are hurting.'

'Allow me,' the voice within assured.

Luci fell to her knees, the floor meeting her as she hit it hard.

Gideon glanced at the Maximum Security camera, his eyebrows knitting together as he laid eyes upon the child. He had heard from Orphe that Iason had brought a child mongrel into Eos and placed her into Maximum Security. He was curious as to the reasoning behind keeping her contained.

But now she appeared to be ill. What should he do? His finger hovered over the button to summon medical attention to Maximum Security. He paused, watching in amazement as the child stood up, it's whole eyeball the color of coal. A shiver of shock ran down his spine, his twisted amusement increasing. What kind of creature had Iason brought into Eos now?

—

Riki sat down in the chair, while Iason sat down in the opposing chair in the elegant restaurant. He liked this place, it was quiet, elegant and there were very few people in it. Riki felt like he could relax and be with Iason, not as pet but as partner. Now that there were no chains between them, they could seem almost like acquaintances or lovers on a date.

Iason nodded as he glanced around, approving his pet's decision. "Good choice, Riki," he praised. "I'm quite fond of this restaurant myself."

The mongrel glanced up. "We've been here once before, haven't we?"

"Yes," Iason agreed, then ordered some wine for himself, stout for Riki as a treat and then a fruity alcoholic beverage for both of them. "But not for dinner. We came here for a meeting once."

When the ordering was done for the beverages, Riki leaned forward. "If we've only been here once before how can you be fond of it? Don't you have to come to a place often to be fond of it?" Then again, because of that one time, he was fond of it as well. It wasn't just the atmosphere that he enjoyed, Iason seemed to relax and treat him as a partner while in the restaurant - after the meeting at least. They had stout here too! Which was what he drank last time he was here after the meeting while Iason had some wine before they left.

Iason smiled softly, picking up his wine and taking a gentle sip. "Years ago," he began. "I used to come here to avoid going to pet parties when I didn't have a pet." He glanced up, watching Riki lean back and was pleased they were talking so freely again - he was beginning to enjoy it. It was almost as if Riki had transformed now that Luci was in their lives.

"So you…hid here?" Riki confirmed.

A soft chuckle escaped the pale lips. "I did not hide, pet. I merely needed a place of refuge and tranquility. I found that here," he answered, sipping his wine again.

He could easily recall the evenings he would spend in the restaurant, sipping his wine or tea while eating a biscuit or roll and listening to the classical or soothing music. Here he could sit and reflect on the day, his life, anything at all after a grueling day at work. There was plenty of art pieces on the wall, artisan pieces from foreign planets and other interesting items to keep his mind active.

One evening, he had just had a horrid day at work - endless paperwork, meeting and complications. But the moment he stepped into the building, he felt all of his problems leave him. Here he was safe from others, not even Elites seemed to enter into the hidden restaurant. It was attached to a hotel, but was hidden from the view of others. It was located just before the border dividing Midas from Ceres, which is why Elites did not come to it - they dared not go to any place within that close proximity of the Slums. But Iason did not mind.

Iason had stumbled upon it purely by accident one day while wandering around in Midas. He had been looking for a hotel to maybe stay in for a change of pace, wandered too far and been caught in the rain. He entered into the building, not knowing it was a hotel, late in the night and was greeted by a beautiful women with shoulder length silvery white hair. She had called servants and had the Blondie escorted up into a VIP room where he took a shower.

The style of the room was exquisite but foreign to him. He could not pinpoint it to any off planet location and was intrigued by it. The statues of creatures, women and men in foreign outfits upon podiums throughout the building and his room were mesmerizing - like pieces of folklore.

"Excuse me?" the woman called, knocking on the thick wooden door. He couldn't even pinpoint what wood it was made of. Just what kind of hotel was this?

"Yes?" he called back, opening the door and holding a towel while dressed in a robe.

The women smiled, blushing slightly. "I humbly apologize for disturbing you…"

"Mink. Iason Mink."

"Lord Mink," she smiled, handing a parcel off to him. "A complimentary change of clothes for you. And please do visit the restaurant if you have a moment. The rain isn't showing signs of stopping."

Iason frowned. "Complimentary? I assure you…Mrs…?"

"Anne. __Miss__ Anne," she answered, stressing the Miss.

" _ _Miss__ Anne, I assure you I am capable of paying for anything," he concluded, not taking the clothes.

Anne just smiled softly. "Lord Mink, I did not mean to offend you." She held out the clothes again. "I haven't had a customer in months and it would make me the happiest woman alive if you enjoyed your time here."

Iason reached out, taking the parcel. "Is it because I am a Blondie? Are you expecting me to rate or review your establishment?" He then noticed that she had a large patch of scared skin on her left shoulder and nape, but the damage matched nothing he could connect it to.

The woman blinked. "A Blondie? Oh! You mean a Son of Jupiter?" she confirmed, stepping back.

Iason blinked. "You were unaware?"

"I have heard of Blondies, but I have never seen one in the flesh," Anne smiled. "I stay confined to my establishment - it is my home and refuge."

"How can you afford to keep this establishment running if you have no customers?" Iason questioned. He had seen even busier businesses in Midas shut down due to bankruptcy, how could this establishment afford to remain open?

Anne grinned. "I have money in the bank," she answered mysteriously. "Anyways, if you feel inclined to, please do try the restaurant. We are featuring some traditional dishes from my homeland if you are curious to taste some exotic flavors." She bowed and turned away, leaving the Blondie standing at the door.

Iason blinked again, watching the woman walk away, a feeling of familiarity coming over him. He closed the door and proceeded to change into the outfit - a refined suit of a very expensive brand.

Giving into his curiosity, he headed down the grand steps of the hotel that were lined with a red carpet and followed the signs which lead to an attached restaurant. Standing at the podium was Miss Anne, holding a menu with a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Lord Mink. I am thrilled you've come!"

Iason returned from his recollection, a smile upon his lips. He hadn't seen that woman in years, but if he ever did, he wished to go into a business agreement with her and create an establishment that would flourish for all and break the unspoken taboo of Elites refusing to enter into places close to Ceres.

"If you enjoy this place as well, I will gladly bring you here more often," Iason announced, glancing up at Riki who was taking a drink of his stout.

"Whatever," Riki mumbled, refusing to allow more of his emotions to come through. He felt guilt having a good evening while his daughter was locked away.

Iason paused, realizing why he enjoyed this establishment so much. It reminded him of Riki, producing the same calming effect that Riki did on him. "Come now, don't turn a good evening sour."

Riki sighed. "Luci is locked away in Maximum Security and we are here. How can I not be bothered?"

"Then," Iason began, glancing around as the waiter was about to return. "We will bring something back for her."

"What?"

Iason nodded to the waiter, then proceeded to order his usual meal. He glanced at Riki. "What are you having, Riki?"

Riki pointed to Fire Roasted Kabosu & Stir-Fried Areaves with Fresh Herbs. "I'll take that one," he decided, allowing the waiter to see his choice.

"Very good," he praised, then accepted the menu. "I shall return with your meals shortly." He bowed and then left swiftly.

Riki took another sip of his drink, then looked to Iason. "What did you get? Did you even look at the menu? I didn't even see you open it." He paused. "Oh fuck…d…do you have x-ray vision too?"

Iason laughed aloud. "No, pet, I do not have x-ray vision," he smiled. "I've been here enough times to know my favorite meal. I got the—"

"Sweet Yrsoi," a voice interrupted, and a woman with silvery white shoulder length hair and dressed in a slimming ivory dress appeared, carrying a tray. "Iason Mink has returned to me once again."

"Miss Anne," Iason exclaimed, instantly lightening up even more. "I am so pleased to see you again after all of these years."

Anne stopped at the table. "As am I. I was certain it was you here again. You are the only one who would order the oven baked Sea Amaranth and Lavender Iciorra Rice and a bottle of Clorlueums Rosado on the first try." She set down the tray. "Here are your complementary fresh Kehimelo Bread sticks with roasted Shateorra sauce." She then set down a pitcher filled with a thick rusty liquid and two empty glasses. "And here is some fresh Magorian juice. I just blended it now with a few Sour Tangyrans."

Iason nodded, pleased by everything. "Thank you very much."

"It is my pleasure," she smiled, then looked to Riki. "And this is…?"

Iason gestured to Riki. "This is my pet, Riki. Riki this is Miss Anne, the establishment's owner."

Anne blinked upon hearing the name Riki, then smiled. "I am very pleased to meet you," she softly responded, reaching out her hand to touch Riki's for a second. She removed it quickly and then backed away. "Please enjoy your appetizers and meals when they arrive." She then swiftly moved back to the door she came from before Iason could make his proposition.

Riki looked back at her, then Iason. "What was that about? Who is she?"

Iason leaned back. "She is the establishment's owner as I said. I've known her for about six or seven years, I believe."

"She seems odd."

"Riki," he scolded.

"What? She touched my hand and acted like I electrocuted her!" he protested, swigging his stout. "I just thought it was weird."

Iason had to agree a bit. "This business does not receive many customers. She probably was surprised by you being here and might have done it on reflex and released as a pet you are not to be touched by anyone other than me."

Riki rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do? Throw her into Glagyrc Bay?"

"No," Iason dismissed. "Her business holds potential and I could not risk having it fail before I make an offer for partnership."

"Partnership? You're going to offer to be her business partner?"

Iason nodded. "You'll understand once you've tasted the food, Riki," he assured, plucking a bread stick from the basket. "And the hotel above the restaurant is something else that has potential. Everything about this establishment holds pieces that belong to another planet, or even galaxy that Amoian's have never seen. That is why I believe it holds potential for success."

Riki wasn't buying it. "So the place has some different art work, whoopdie-doo!" he huffed. "That doesn't make it a magnet for success."

Iason reached over, picking up a bread stick and dipping it in the sauce and holding it out for the mongrel. "Open," he commanded.

The mongrel ground his teeth, but opened his mouth and allowed the bread stick to enter, taking a large bite. He paused, his mouth filled with a taste he could not describe. It was a roasted herb of some kind mixed with a salt and a bread that had a distinct rich flavor. He chewed, the tastes amazing his palette and yet somehow tasting familiar. "Oh my God," he mumbled, stealing the bread stick and cramming it into his mouth.

"Now do you see the potential, pet?" Iason questioned, watching in satisfaction as the young man continued to eat bread stick after bread stick. "And this is just the appetizer."

—

Eli entered the security room, bowing to Gideon. "You summoned me?"

"You are in charge of the child's well being?" Gideon questioned.

The Sapphire considered this. "No, I am merely watching her one behalf of Lord Am who was given the task of testing the child from Jupiter."

"But you tend to it, do you not?"

"To a degree, yes."

Gideon pointed. "It fell down and now is frozen with it's eyes large. Why is that? Is this being even Human?"

Eli hesitated. "I am not certain, Lord Lagat. Lord Am is speculating that it is in fact not. However, there are no tests to confirm this."

"Would a simple DNA test not confirm it?"

"No, Sir," the Sapphire denied. "The tests cannot confirm it."

"How so?" Gideon questioned, now wanting the juicy gossip details to spread around Eos that Iason was bringing mutants into the building alongside his mongrel.

"Lord Lagat," Eli sighed. "I am unable to share further details."

Gideon frowned. "Says who?"

"This is classified through Jupiter until she, or Iason, releases the details to us all at once." He bowed slightly. "Pardon me as I check on her."

Gideon scowled, his night of teasing Aisha with the fact he had gossip about something Iason had brought into Eos going down the drain. He rather enjoyed taunting Aisha, since Orphe was not always available to annoy.

—

"Oh my God," Riki groaned, pushing his empty plate away. "That was so good…"

"Indeed, the menu does not disappoint," Iason agreed, dabbing his lips with a napkin.

The waiter swooped in, clearing away their empty plates promptly and then scurrying away. Anne came back out of the room, carrying a tray with two expensive crystal glasses filled with an exotic fruit, scoops of some frozen treat and a decorative biscuit on top with drizzle.

"Here is your dessert," she announced, setting down the glass in front of Iason and then Riki. "Suku Ivy sorbet with fresh Yocriorra fruit and an Ezesan biscuit. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Iason nodded, then continued. "Miss Anne, have you ever considered partnering with someone to expand your businesses profit?"

Anne just smiled. "No, I have not," she answered truthfully. "This business is meant to be fairly private actually. I do not foresee it prospering beyond this, unless in the hands of a successor."

"Why is that?"

Riki listened in on the conversation, picking up his spoon and digging into his dessert. He held back a moan as the taste of the delicious food filled his mouth. Goddamn! These people knew how to make the greatest dishes!

"This hotel and restaurant is actually something I made to as a request from my niece," she revealed. "It is my hope that she will take it over one day or one of her children perhaps."

"I see," Iason grimaced. "I hope that they will allow it to prosper. It has a lot of potential in my opinion." He paused. "But I must know, what planet is all of the decor, recipes and whatnot from?"

Anne laughed. "That is a secret! I cannot tell you. Perhaps one day though."

—

Eli entered the room cautiously, halting as the child turned around to face him in an inhumanly slow fashion. The whole eyeball was engulfed in darkness, producing an eerie vibe along with the silence. "Are you all right? Lord Lagat says he saw you fall," he explained.

Luci just stared back, her face hard in expression. She looked like a sex doll with her expressionless face, but a mutant one with her eyes.

"Your eyes," Eli finally spoke. "Why are they totally dark?" He reached over, picking up the tablet and holding it out to her. "Can you tell me?"

The child didn't even glance at the tablet, her eyes glued to the Sapphire.

"Luci?" Eli called.

No response or movement.

Eli slowly put down the tablet and reached into his pocket. Even though there were no iris or pupils to confirm it, he felt Luci's eyes pinned on his every movement. He pulled out a small flashlight and stepped forward. "Let me see..."

Luci backed up, her expression changing to displeasure. Eli froze, shivers running up his spine as the face seemed to contort from the familiar childlike one to that of an angry man or demon. Fear radiated through the Sapphire as he raised his palms up, slipping the flashlight back into his pocket and stepped away as if threatened by a creature that could kill him instantly. He felt nothing but sheer fear as those eyes stabbed into him, watching him intently as if evaluating when he was the weakest for an attack.

—

Iason tapped his chip to the machine, swiftly paying for the evening's items that were not complimentary. He glanced up at Miss Anne. "Are you really not going to tell me where this is all based off of?" he demanded. "There is evidence of a civilization of some kind with the amount of art and food. And I have researched on my own and have not found anything that matches it."

Anne's face had a look of sadness wash over it briefly, but she smiled to conceal it. "Very well, Lord Mink. Your persistence will be rewarded. It's from Atera Estronia."

The Blondie's face immediately dropped into displeasure. "You're playing games with me."

"No, Sir."

"Ater what?" Riki questioned.

"Atera Estronia," Iason answered, crossing his arms. "A mythical planet from folk lore of long ago inhabited by unknown creatures." He glanced up at Miss Anne. " _Mythical_ as no one has been able to find it."

Anne shook her head. "It is not mythical," she calmly answered, then handed off a small take out box from under her arm. "My waiter overheard you speaking about bringing a little something home for another person." She set it down. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen."

Iason watched her walk away, perturbed by being denied a business partnership and still not knowing where all of the succulent food and art was from. But he was nothing shy of pleased that Riki seemed to be content and shared his enjoyment of the mysterious establishment. He picked up the container, rising to his feet. "Let us go now," he decided.

"Iason?" Riki called, following after him. "Can I smoke quick before we go?"

Iason nodded. "You may."

Riki headed out the door, down a few steps and then halted. He pulled out his pack from his pocket and swiftly put it between his lips and lit it up. He glanced back at Iason who was leaning against a pillar behind him, contently watching as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "What?"

"Nothing in particular," he answered, moving down the steps and approaching him like a panther. "Shall we make a quick stop to a few store while we are here?"

"Whatever," Riki answered, then took another drag. "I don't care."

"Shall we stop by a children's store and get Luci some clothes?" Iason questioned, wondering what Riki's reaction would be to providing for his child.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Shit, yeah that would be a good idea. She only has that shirt to wear." He glanced up at Iason. "I have no idea where kid's stores are though."

Iason nodded. "I have a place in mind."

"Isn't everything closed though?"

The Blondie merely started walking away. "Stores open when I come by," he dismissed. "We'll leave when you are finished."

Riki quickly smoked the rest of his cigarette then hurried after him.

—

"Woah," Riki mumbled, entering into the building. The walls were lined with kid's clothes of all colors, sizes and fabrics. It was enough to make him cringe a bit as he imagined how packed this store might be during the day.

"Do you see anything you think is good?" Iason inquired, having navigated his way to his mongrel's side after speaking to the shop owner.

"I have no fucking idea," he answered, wandering through the aisle like he was an alien in a foreign society.

Iason approached a rack of clothes. "She's very small, but she might grow with the supplements that Raoul has her on." He held up a shirt and leggings combination. "What do you think of this?"

Riki approached, looking at the pink top with frilly edges and gray leggings. "Why are you asking me?" he snapped. "How would I know?"

"As a parent, it is your responsibility to provide for your child," Iason answered bluntly. "Would you pick this outfit for your daughter?" He wasn't actually concerned about the clothing, but rather trying to understand his pet more. If he could understand what Riki would pick for his child, then maybe he could learn more about what his pet liked or thought was good. He just wanted to understand Riki - he always did.

The mongrel shrugged. "I don't like the puffy sleeves, but it's not me wearing it," he mumbled.

Iason nodded, placing the outfit back in it's spot. "Then we will continue looking." He grasped onto Riki's hand, gently guiding him to a more formal and respectable outfit area. "How about any in here?"

Riki pulled away, walking to a small crimson colored top with lace sleeves infused with black outlines. The neckline wasn't low and it looked somewhat decent, not completely formal or casual. He pulled one down on the hanger. "Would this be good?" he asked, turning to Iason for guidance.

Thrilled to be asked for approval, Iason examined the shirt. "Yes, I think it would look decent on her," he answered, surprised that Riki had chosen the shirt he too had glanced at.

"And these?" Riki added, holding out a pair of black pants that were made of a velvety material.

"Yes, those would do fine," Iason agreed. "She will need at least three outfits to wear during the week and sleep wear as well." He reached out, grasping onto a dress that was faded denim topped with an orange bow and a puffy, white skirt bottom. "Your thoughts on this?"

Riki nodded. "It's fine."

Iason hung the outfits over his arm. "I will find a few more outfits here," he decided. "You go find some sleeping outfits for her. Does that sound easier to manage?" He could see Riki was feeling overwhelmed by his insecurity as a new parent, and did not wish for him to view the task negatively.

"Yeah," Riki softly sounded. "Yeah I can do that."

"This size, Riki," he pointed out, showing him the appropriate sizing for the clothing.

Riki nodded, then headed off to find the sleep wear section.

—

The mongrel set his findings on the checkout desk next to Iason's, who had found six outfits he approved of and had also gotten underwear and socks for Luci as well. Iason glanced over at Riki's outfits and nodded in approval, then paused as he noticed a small stuffed animal. "What is this?" he asked, inspecting the small, brown threaded teddy bear with a purple bow.

Riki's eyes darted away shyly, and he coughed to conceal his embarrassment. "Just thought that kid's liked soft things," he answered.

A small smile tugged at Iason's lips as he nodded. "Very well." He looked to the shop owner. "All of these then and bag them too."

The man nodded, scanning each item and folding them neatly before inserting them into bags. When he finished he announced the total and Iason paid for everything on his credit chip. Riki grabbed onto the bags, deciding he could at least carry them and then headed towards the door with Iason on his tail.

"Are you satisfied with everything?" Iason questioned.

Riki nodded. "Yeah." He slipped the bags into the back of the car and then took his spot in the passenger seat while Iason slipped into the front. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Iason answered, thrilled yet again to have his pet show gratitude to him. "Shall we go home now? Is there anything _you_ want while we are in the city?"

"No, I don't need anything."

Iason sighed internally, hoping that Riki would learn to not be so stingy in regards to getting items for himself in the future too. Maybe providing for Luci was the first step to overcoming the boundary and have Riki ask more of him?

—

They arrived back in Eos shortly after, but upon arrival were summoned by the Security Room. Riki felt his stomach twist into knots as he watched Iason swiftly remove his cloak and head to the portal after handing of the take out box and clothing bags to Cal.

Iason turned and glanced back at his distraught mongrel. "Everything is all right, pet," he assured. "If it was a severe situation, they would have notified me via wrist comm."

Riki nodded, then watched the Blondie leave. He laughed at himself, wondering just how having a daughter could reduce him to such a state. He took a deep breath and moved to the balcony to have another cigarette to calm himself down.

Iason strode down the halls and swiftly to the Security Room, arriving as quickly as he could without running. He nodded at Gideon and Eli upon entering. "What is the issue?"

"Luci is acting rather odd," Eli revealed. "And her eyes." He pointed to the screen. "Lord Lagat noticed her fall down and ever since...it's as if she is another person." He traced his finger on the screen, enlarging it. "Her face. It looks as if it is another persons."

Iason leaned in, observing the screen with concern. Why did her eyes change? And as Eli said, her face almost had an expression of another person. "What is she doing now?" he inquired.

Gideon tapped a button, showing the current footage of Luci curled up tightly and crying in the corner. She glanced back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she briefly looked at the lens and then turned back to the corner. "Her eyes are normal now," the Blondie murmured, then glanced up at Iason. "Is she Human?"

The blue eyed Blondie didn't respond. "I will handle this matter," he concluded, looking to Eli. "You are dismissed."

—

Iason stepped near the door, his signature automatically opening the door as he entered and closing behind him. "Luci?" he called, looking down upon the child who was crying silently. "Are you all right?"

Luci shook her head, not turning back to the Blondie.

"Look at me, Luci," he ordered, stepping closer. "Are you ill?"

Luci took a deep, shaky breath and then faced Iason. She slowly rose to her feet, her head down and her teary eyes pinned to the floor.

Iason took a final step, then lifted the child's chin and was amazed at how much her eyes looked like Riki's. "Why are you crying?" he questioned.

The child reached over, picking up the tablet and typed: _I am just sad, that's all._

"About being in isolation?"

 _No._

"Are you..." Iason started, trying to find the right word. "Homesick, is it?"

Luci shook her head: _Just sad._ She looked up at Iason, then typed: _Do you see me as a threat?_

Iason then thought he had an understanding of her sadness. He thought that she was sad because no one trusted her as of yet due to not gaining Jupiter's approval as anything else aside from a potential threat. "No," he answered honestly. "If you were, you would have done what you wanted to by now."

Luci sniffled and nodded, wiping away her tears before typing: _How long will I stay in here?_

"Until Jupiter is finished testing you starting tomorrow," Iason reminded. "And you had better sleep and be rested for the testing or else it will take much longer and you will be stuck in here for an extended period of time."

 _OK. I will try to sleep._

"Good," Iason praised, gently patting her shoulder. "Now get some sleep. I will pick you up in the morning."

Luci nodded, allowing Iason to set her on the bed and then crawled under the covers.

Iason touched a panel, the lights dimming from their natural light to the darker shade that would occur later. "Good night, Luci."

—

Riki glanced back as he heard footsteps approach and straightened up from his slouched position. "How is she?" he yawned.

"She's fine." He closed the space between them and caught his hand, entwining their fingers. "She was upset about not being trusted, but after Jupiter sees she is not a threat, that will change."

"I'd be pissed off if I was locked up," Riki mumbled. "I know what it's like. Very well."

Iason leaned in catching Riki's face and planted a kiss upon the lips. "You're going to get locked up now," the Blondie revealed, watching Riki stiffen. "You aren't leaving the bedroom until I'm finished with you."

—

"Huuu...Uuunn!" Riki moaned, his nails digging into the pale arms, piercing the muscle rippling beneath them. He gasped for breath, his body trembling within the Blondie's grasp as he was forged into. "I—Iason!"

Iason continued despite the plea, not satisfied as of yet. He thrust in and out, nearly pulling himself free of the hot, clenching crevice before ramming back inside. His eyes were pinned to his beloved's face, watching myriad expressions of pleasure and pain now that denial had completely obliterated. "Oh, pet," he whispered, his growing close to the climax. "You are divine."

"P—please!"

"Not yet," Iason denied, marveling at the sight of Riki's face contorting as a shudder rippled through him.

"Iason! P—please!" Riki begged, his cock ready to explode from the agony of denied release.

Iason thrust in fast and hard, nearing his own orgasm. "Now, Riki," he ordered, releasing the ring.

Riki arched his body into Iason's as the massive organ within him twitched and shot burning seed deep within him. He threw his head back, his eyes rolling back as he released a guttural cry that echoed across the room. Iason wrapped his arms around his pet, rolling off of him and embracing him from behind, his hand upon the tanned chest to feel the racing heartbeat.

The Blondie gently kissed the mongrel who was intoxicated with sex on the nape, snuggling close to him. "You are truly perfection, pet," he whispered soothingly, caressing the tanned skin.

Riki whimpered, his body not willing to have another round. They had been at it for hours and if they didn't stop, morning would arrive! He feebly attempted to avoid the touches that could lead to more sex.

Iason continued his loving ministrations, knowing he had reached the limit. "It's all right, I just want you close."

Riki sighed in relief, only then snuggling back against Iason and fumbling to hold onto the arm wrapped around him. His eyes were already glued shut in his exhaustion as finally gave into much needed sleep. He grumbled something before it was too late.

"Good night as well, love," Iason whispered, finally turning off his systems for the night.

—

Iason slipped into the last piece of his ceremonial outfit he was to wear when in the presence of Jupiter. He glanced back at the bed, eyeing up his mongrel who, even in his sleep, looked exhausted. But that was what he needed or else he would insist on being present. Jupiter had only sent him a notification later that she wanted the child in her domain early, but that was not as concerning as the fact that she had not stated when the session would end. How long would Jupiter keep Luci with her? Did she plan on trying to break her for as long as it took, or periodically everyday and hope that in between the child would have an emotional breakdown from the stimuli. He had no idea.

"Lord Mink," Cal whispered. "Shall I bring Riki's breakfast into the Master bedroom?"

"Only when he wakes on his own," he answered back. "Ensure he showers." He paused. "Tell him I am out doing business with Raoul, do not tell him I have taken Luci for a meeting."

Cal blinked, but nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Iason turned away then, heading down the hallway, through the portal and to the lift would would take him to the basement area. Within a few moments he was at the door. He looked at the scene of Luci curled up into a tight fetal position with her blankets all wrapped around her like a cocoon in confusion. The Blondie approached, reaching out and nudging the child whose eyes shot open before relaxing. "Luci, it's time to have a hearing with Jupiter," he informed her.

Luci sat up, yawning silently and stretching in an adorable child like way before slipping out of the bed. She padded along the floor until she was just in front of the Blondie, so he could keep an eye on her. She cringed as Iason ran his gloved hand on top of her head, flattening out her bedhead, flipping around and glaring at him grumpily as she covered her head.

The blonde retracted his hand, running his gloved fingers along his palm as he was certain he felt something wrong. "Move your hands," he commanded, coming to a halt.

Luci shook her head, producing the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"I will not hurt you," he promised, crouching downward before the child and still towering over with his height. "Remove your hands."

The child reluctantly did, but then reached out and grasped onto Iason's hand and placed it on her right side of her head. She moved it around so he could feel that it was normal, round and proper. Then she slowly moved it to the left side, where Iason's fingers twitched in shock as there was a sudden decline and bumpy texture. There was a massive dip and bump upward going diagonally and a smaller section jutting upward in an unnatural bump nearer to the front of her head. Everything was hidden by her fluffy raven black hair, and therefore, he would have never known because he hadn't touched her head.

Finally trusting him to be gentle, she removed her hand and allowed the Blondie to satisfy his curiosity and feel all of the bumps and dips of her once hurt skull that remained forever damaged. The blue eyes glanced up to meet brown averted ones. "How did you get this?" he asked softly, horrified.

Luci shook her head, her eyes down cast as tears bubbled up within them.

Sensing a rather hard topic, Iason rose up, scooping the child up into his arms and gently wiping away her tears. He felt anger rising up within him as he realized someone had physically damaged his pet's child on top of mutating her. And he feared, there was much more that was hiding deep within the silence.

—

Iason entered the chamber, carrying his new charge and halting within the presence of his Creator. **"Hello Jupiter. I have brought the child as requested."**

The AI glided forward, her massive purple and blue figure nearly towering over them before shifting down to the size of the Blondie. **"Place her upon that chair,"** she instructed, her finger gliding to point out the location of an examination chair with straps.

The Blondie obeyed, approaching the chair and was shocked to find Luci squirming into him more as if she did not want to be let go of. "Luci," he whispered, prying off her fingers off and setting her into the chair that immediately secured her in with straps made of a transparent plasma that even he had never seen before.

 **"You are dismissed."**

Iason turned. **"May I stay and view the meeting, Jupiter?"** he reasoned, glancing back at Luci who looked as if she were forcing herself to remain calm despite her earlier reluctance. **"It may be beneficial if Luci is in the presence of a familiar personal."**

Jupiter's eyes narrowed, but she reluctantly agreed. **"You are to not interfere though,"** she demanded, then opened up a viewing chair which rose from within the floor until it was completely usable. **"Have a seat."**

 **"Thank you, Jupiter."** Iason settled down into the chair, watching as the AI approached the child and placed her hands upon it's head. He had no idea what she was going to do, but he flinched when Luci's body went slack after it jolted as Jupiter implemented an audible stunning brainwave pulse..

The Artificial Goddess then hooked up wires to the slack form within the chair and produced a current of electricity that followed through the wires. When the electricity wouldn't penetrate through the skin, the AI ceased the current, deciding to monitor her brainwaves in place of forceful entry. She lowered herself, gazing directly into Luci's eyes with such intensity that the child could not even blink.

Iason realized then that the AI was hijacking her mind, forcing horrifying images and scenes into it through her unique hypnosis type method in attempt to break her into submission and testing her mental strength. Soon the child's eyes filled with tears from fear and sadness. Iason was about the say something when Luci began to move, attempting to break the chain of linking minds.

" _Haa_! _Ack...ir_!" she sounded in a strangled and broken voice, attempting to plea for mercy from the brutal treatment. She coughed up blood, a wheezing sound escaping her mouth as if she were in sheer pain just from the attempt.

The AI refused to cease, grasping onto the child's face and forcing herself deeper into the child's brain in attempt to break the barrier and take control of her mind and understand the being.

Luci began to struggle more and more until a bright flash of blue light shot forth from her, sending Jupiter sliding back a meter away from the chair. **"Jupiter!"** Iason screamed, immediately rising up to aid her.

Jupiter looked back to the child who now ripped through the plasma bindings and glared defiantly at the AI with two fully black orb eyes. " _HOW DARE YOU!_ " a spine chillingly deep, young male voice yelled as the child stood up. " _How dare you_ _show such monstrous things to my beloved Sister!_ "

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**


	7. RESTLESS FOR RESULTS

****CHAPTER SEVEN****

RESTLESS FOR RESULTS

—

Jupiter produced a loud high, pitched frequency that made even Iason cringe from the revolting sound.

Luci fell forward onto the ground, the cords ripping off as she coughed up blood and a foamy liquid before proceeding to cry while hyperventilating.

When Jupiter ceased and made no move to do anything past observation, Iason stepped forward to aid the child but was halted by his Goddess. **"** ** _ _ **Do not**__** ** **engage with it,"**** she denied, her mind flowing through data. **"** ** **It**** ** _ _ **is**__** ** **a threat. I must find a way to terminate it."****

Iason shook his head and intervened. **"** ** **It belongs to me, Jupiter. I am not willing to part with it."****

Jupiter shot Iason a piercing gaze. **"** ** **You side with something that attempted to bring harm upon me, my child?"****

 **"** ** **In all honesty, Jupiter, your method of gaining understanding caused that reaction,"**** Iason fought back. **"** ** **It was a projection of her mind! As you will recall, we've had similar outbursts in the past!"****

Jupiter pondered this. **"** ** **There was never any physical force that could push me back! You dare lie to me?"****

 **"** ** **It may have been a coincidence. I speak no deception, Jupiter."****

Luci began coughing loudly, her whole body convulsing as she puked up another large sum of an unknown liquid mixed with blood and continued to wheeze.

 **"** ** **It is dying,"**** the AI almost cheerfully commented.

 **"** ** **Permission to help my charge?"****

 **"** ** **Denied."****

 **"** ** **Jupiter, it belongs to me by default as being offspring of my pet,"**** Iason reminded as he was losing the battle. **"** ** **As stated in Section PL 769, 'All offspring of pet's belong solely to the Master of said pet. Any being who brings harm upon the offspring is punishable by a public whipping of thirty strikes.'"****

Jupiter turned to face Iason, staring him down, but knew he was right and therefore had no ground to argue back on. She had made those rules! **"** ** **You dare challenge me, Iason?"****

 **"** ** **If she perishes, you will have broken the law, Jupiter."****

The AI abruptly turned, floating away from Iason and signaling that the hearing had come to a conclusion. **"** ** **Take it from my presence. You are dismissed."****

Iason hurried over to Luci who was now laying flat against the ground, vomit bubbling out of her mouth. "Luci, Luci wake up," he ordered, giving her a nudge before scooping her up into his arms. "You're going to be all right."

Luci blinked slowly, more tears filling her eyes as she jerked forward and hugged onto Iason for comfort after the horrifying display that had been seen through her mind before sudden darkness.

The Blondie rose, carrying her toward the exit. **"** ** **We will return tomorrow and proceed with more humane tactics to test her."****

 **"** ** **Make no mistake, Iason,"**** Jupiter answered, slowly darkening as she retired from her physical form. **"** ** **I will gain the answers I seek, using methods that function most productively for me."****

—

The Blondie entered into the Maximum Security cell, laying Luci's wheezing form upon the bed and then proceeded to contact Raoul via wrist comm.

"Raoul Am," came the standard greeting as the face of the Blondie appeared on the screen. "What do you need Iason?"

"Raoul, I need you to come to Maximum Security immediately," he demanded.

"I am currently busy, Iason."

"Luci had a hearing with Jupiter and is having a negative reaction to the Mind Hijack," Iason swiftly explained.

There was a brief pause. "In what way?" Raoul inquired, now intrigued.

"She is vomiting bloody substances," Iason explained, glancing down at Luci who coughed up another wave of bloody, thick liquid and nearly choked from laying on her back and having it pool in her mouth. Iason tilted her head, disregarding the fact his gloves were now ruined and his ceremonial outfit was sullied so she could continue to wheeze. "She's losing body fluids at an alarming rate."

"Odd," Raoul commented, brewing over the situation. "There should only be the projection during the session and no lingering effects."

"Precisely!"

Raoul brushed the hair away from his face, ignoring the urgency of the situation. "I will send my assistant and a few men to you," he decided. "Once I am finished with my task at hand I will join them." He disconnected the call.

Iason scowled, briefly wondering if this was how the Blondie was getting back at him for refusing to surrender Luci to him. If Raoul couldn't have her and she died, surely Jupiter would give him to her to do an autopsy and further studies on - a dead subject was always cooperative. "Luci," he called, tapping her cheek as her eyes started to roll in a concernedly weak and deathly fashion. "Luci, you must stay awake!" he ordered, giving her a hard shake which made her flinch and open her eyes in a fluttering motion. "You are not allow to sleep right now, do you understand me?"

Luci weakly nodded, eyeing up the Blondie's spoiled outfit with sheer guilt. Would she be punished for that? She didn't mean to get him dirty! She weakly raised up her hand, and attempted to clean off the mess from his outfit with her shaking fingers.

The door then slid open, Eli Marquis immediately rushed in carrying a case of supplies, followed by a Ruby and another Sapphire. "Sit her up," he ordered to the other two as he set down the case.

Iason stepped aside as the other two Elites rushed forward and positioned the wheezing child to sit up. "Do you know what is wrong with her?

Eli slipped on a pair of examination gloves before grabbing a flat wood stick and approaching the child. "Open your mouth, Luci," he ordered as gently as he could in the circumstances.

Luci obeyed, still wheezing and trying to hold back coughs that could lead to more vomiting.

"Her throat is closing up," Eli announced, shooting a glance back at the other two Elites who immediately grabbed a tube and handed it off to him. He shoved it down her throat, using all of his strength to get the tube in just before her throat constricted around it. "I need Benetensin Cafefoxin, stat."

"What is wrong with her?" Iason inquired again, having just warned the Ruby to back off with a glare as he was about to push him out of the room.

Eli looked up to Iason. "I haven't the slightest idea," he answered. "But if we don't get her throat to relax, she's going to die. We can't cut into her to intubate."

Iason nodded, watching as the other Sapphire loaded a liquid into a syringe that could be inserted into the tube. The Sapphire then handed it off to Eli and he inserted it into the tube, allowing it to trickle into her throat. Luci coughed slightly, but almost immediately the medicine started working and her throat opened up.

Eli sighed in relief. "Thank Jupiter," he whispered.

Iason huffed. "She caused this," he murmured.

"Should we remove the tube then?" the Ruby inquired.

"No," Eli denied. "We must wait for Lord Am. He will prescribe the medication to ensure she does not start vomiting again."

"What did you give her?"

"Benetensin Cafefoxin," the other Sapphire answered. "A strong drug that acts as a temporary relaxant to muscles."

Eli gave Luci's hand a gentle squeeze. "It is good that she responded to it," he praised, smiling softly at the child.

"Why is that?" Iason questioned.

"Only Humans or Humanoid Creatures respond to the drug," the other Sapphire answered.

"Which means she __is__ Human," Eli confirmed with a smile.

—

Riki opened his eyes slowly, his body bogged with lethargy. He tried to raise himself up, but collapsed back into the softness of the bed.

"Master Riki?" Cal called gently, approaching with a tray of food.

"Is that for me?" Riki whispered in a hoarse voice.

Cal smiled. "Yes, would you like it now?"

"Yes, please."

Cal placed the tray over Riki's lap that was covered by a seat after activating the legs to support it. "I'll bring you coffee, I just made it," he announced, turning to get it.

"Cal?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Iason?" he asked, watching the Furniture for signs of lying as he unfolded his napkin and cutlery.

"He's with Lord Am," Cal flawlessly lied.

"When is he coming back?"

Cal shook his head. "He did not say," he concluded and then exited the room. I'm so sorry, Master Riki! But I cannot tell you the truth!

—

Raoul inserted another tube into Luci's feeding tube, then unclasped the bag's opening after hanging it so it could drain into her. "I suspect she is allergic to one of the ingredients in the supplements."

Iason looked from Raoul to Luci, she was exhausted, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed as she wore an over-sized oxygen mask that was connected to the one shoved down her throat. If Riki saw her right now, he would definitely lose it and make accusations. "Then we must forfeit the supplements and find new ones," he commented.

"Iason," Raoul sighed. "This is her weakness. We can use this against her if she ever tries anything!"

Iason's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting we keep her on the brink of death to allow easier testing?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm suggesting!" Raoul answered. "We will feed her a third of the supplement per meal to weaken her. And we will keep her with the insertions so she will never be at risk of dying, it's perfect."

"I refuse," Iason denied. "She is my property and I will not have her knocking on death's door just to gain information at a quicker pace."

Raoul stepped forward, patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm afraid you must, Iason."

The doors opened, revealing Jupiter's droid security. "Jupiter summons this child to be retrieved and brought back to her now that it is subdued."

Iason shot a glare at Raoul. "This is why you were late, wasn't it? Jupiter contacted you!" he angrily yelled.

Raoul blocked Iason as the droids proceeded to capture the limp child and secure her. "You cannot go against Jupiter," he warned. "She will not wait for answers, and now that she is not a threat as a drugged Human, she may proceed."

"But she was only given Benetensin Cafefoxin!"

"It was laced," he revealed. "Everything was laced with Tacrovirase Albenroban. When it builds up, it causes blockage that results in massive bodily fluid loss, which in turn results in severe fatigued that can result in death. However, being whatever she is, she has not died and will not die, but instead she will remain in this state."

Iason looked appalled. "You were doing this from the start?"

"Of course," Raoul answered. "She was showing signs of reaction prior, mainly through lack of urination and lethargy due to the build up."

"You've deceived me, Raoul," Iason hissed. "For your sake of your scientific curiosity!"

"No, Iason," he shot back. "I am only following Jupiter's orders."

—

The droids placed Luci into the chair, and then proceeded to hook up all of her tubes to a post so she wouldn't die.

Jupiter glided forward, shrinking down again and activating the plasma restraints. " ** **I will have the answers I require,"**** she announced, reaching out and grasping onto Luci's head. **"** ** **You will provide them for me."****

Luci weakly held Jupiter's gaze, before she closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal the darkness of before. Please, help me, she pleaded softly, before everything went dark.

—

Riki dropped his fork, a shiver jolting through his body. A child's soft voice echoed in his head, before it faded after saying: Please, help me.

He shook his head, picking up his fork again and proceeded to stab into his pan seared hash browns with fresh herbs that Cal had made him. Food was exactly what he needed right now! He could feel his energy returning and his tiredness fading. After he ate, he was gonna take a quick shower and hopefully by then Iason would have returned from business with Raoul.

"Your refill," Cal announced, presenting him with another cup of coffee. "Is there anything else you want, Master Riki?"

"For you to stop calling me Master," he answered, swallowing his mouthful.

Cal smiled softly. "Very well. Is there anything else, Riki?"

Riki shook his head, then continued to enjoy his meal. Oblivious to the situation of his daughter.

—

Iason approached the entrance to Jupiter's chambers, not surprised when was denied access. An automated voice allowed him to record a message. "Jupiter, I am not leaving until you return what is mine—"

"Message denied," the automated system announced. "Please return at your scheduled time." The door behind him opened and the pathway lit up. "You have twenty seconds to leave or the use of force will be implemented."

"Twenty."

"Nineteen."

Iason shook his head, turning on his heal and headed out of the chamber entrance with the count down numbers echoing off the walls.

—

Riki was growing increasingly worried, it had been hours since he had woken up and Iason was still not back. The sun was already dipping down from it's zenith!

The portal opened, causing Riki to rush out from the balcony only to be disappointed as it was not a blonde, but a redhead.

"Katze," Riki greeted, trying to cover up his disappointment.

"How are you?" Katze inquired, stepping into the home and waving at Cal who peeked out of the kitchen. "Just me, I don't require your attendance, Cal." The Furniture nodded and went back to his tasks.

"Have you seen Iason?"

"No, but he contacted me and instructed me to come by for awhile to keep you company," Katze informed him. "He has an urgent off planet matter with Raoul to attend to."

Riki gawked. "You're kidding."

"No," the redhead answered, slipping off his coat and hanging it up. "One of their clients had an urgent matter they needed to attend to."

"What about Luci?" Riki inquired. "Did he mention Luci?"

"He said she was safe in Maximum Security," Katze answered, watching as Riki grimaced then added softly. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, plunking down on the sofa in frustration. "I just found out a few days ago."

"Congratulations."

Riki scoffed. "Thanks."

"I'm shocked Iason is allowing her to live," he noted. "However, being kept in Eos Maximum Security doesn't sound very lively."

"It's because she's been…experimented on," Riki revealed.

"Oh?"

"She can't die."

"I see," Katze commented, brewing the information over in his head and concluding that the subject was not a good one. "Do you want to play a game of pool, or are you too rusty?"

Riki couldn't help but grin, Katze didn't challenge him much to a game anymore. "You owe me smokes when I win," he declared. "Coz I am running out."

—

Iason remained in the isolated Documentation Room with his notifications on, so when Jupiter was finished he could retrieve Luci. He had already contacted Katze and asked him to keep Riki company to prevent him from suspecting anything.

He had absolutely no idea as to when the Artificial Goddess would be finished, but however long it took, he could not return to the Penthouse. Riki would ask him about Luci and if he said anything, he would go off on a tangent.

During this time, he would complete every document that needed to be read. That way, he would not have any work piled up, as he had no meetings planned for the next few days.

—

"Yes, I leave it in your hands," Katze commanded, closing his communications device. He puffed at his cigarette to disperse his annoyance.

"He's still not back, huh?" Riki sounded, approaching the redhead. "Shit, it's been two days and he's still not back…" He pulled out his pack of cigarettes he won, pulling one out. "Fuck sake, Luci's probably rotting in the cell and I can't see her without Iason being present."

Katze exhaled. "Usually a matter of this magnitude will take a few days at least to resolve," he answered.

"What the hell happened?" Riki asked, lighting his cigarette and taking a big inhale.

"He did not say," Katze answered, taking a drag. "But there have been many conflicts with clients in the black market recently. It's almost like they are finding new outlets in place of ours."

"Does it happen often?"

"No, that's why its an urgent matter."

—

Iason's eyes shot open as a notification came through for a meeting of the Elite Blondies. He rose from his chair, straightening out his cleaned attire and heading to the meeting tower.

He was the first to arrive, immediately entering and sitting down at his place. Jupiter had summoned the meeting, meaning she had reached a conclusion about Luci and was presenting her.

Soon the room began to fill with Blondies and everyone greeted one another before taking a seat. The screen projected their Goddess who was projecting herself in such a fashion that everyone could behold her.

 **"** ** **Hello, my children,"**** she greeted. **"** ** **I have summoned you here to inform you of a being brought into Eos."****

Almost everyone glanced over at Iason, who remained stoic as he waited for Jupiter to continue.

 **"** ** **I have tested her abilities for three days now,"**** she continued. **"** ** **And I have concluded that she is a possible threat at maximum potential."****

Iason bit back a comment.

 **"** ** **However, as many of you know, she is the offspring of a pet and therefore belongs to the Master of that pet."**** She eyed up Iason. **"** ** **It is your responsibility to control her by any means necessary. She will remain as a Class A threat and security will be monitoring her every move outside of your penthouse."****

The Blondies began to chatter among themselves, and Raoul was shaking his head in disbelief.

 **"** ** **I will create an ID with specific guidelines until she has proven just what her reason of existence is,"**** Jupiter concluded.

"Can a child not exist to be a child that will grow up normally?" Iason questioned.

 **"** ** **That child is not normal,"**** Jupiter answered back swiftly. **"** ** **She will be labeled as such until evidence says otherwise."****

"May I pick her up now?"

 **"** ** **You may,"**** she agreed, watching Iason hastily exit the room and ignore her last comment. **"** ** **Your outfit will get sullied though."****

—

Iason entered into the chambers, horrified to find Luci in the chair with tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes were wide open as if she were borderline psychotic, staring blankly ahead. **"** ** **What have you done to her?"**** Her tubes and mask were removed as well, leaving Iason to wonder if she hadn't eaten in three days or if Jupiter had attempted to kill her through her negative reaction again.

 **"** ** **I gained answers,"**** she replied. **"** ** **Not many, as her mind seems to be limited. Then again, she is a simple minded being. Her mental test with Raoul must have been coincidence. There was not evidence of her past at all either."****

The Blondie gently touched the child's cheek, watching as her irises slowly drifted over to him in an unnaturally slow fashion. Luci looked like a used sex doll, completely lifeless. If Riki saw her like this, he would never forgive him. "Luci," he whispered, gently lifting her up into his arms.

He shot a glance at Jupiter. **"** ** **You broke her."****

 **"** ** **There was nothing to break,"**** Jupiter answered. **"** ** **Her eyes were dark ninety eight point three seven percent of the entire time. And there was no reaction at all from her."****

 **"** ** **If she does not revert back to normal, you have broken the law, Jupiter."****

 **"** ** **Do not threaten me with my own laws, Iason."****

Iason walked away, carrying Luci out before Jupiter had even said that he was free to do so. He carried her back to her cell, setting her down on her bed and was concerned when she still did not react. "Luci," he called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She slowly blinked, staring blankly around the room and then stopping at him. He crouched down before her. "Can you understand what I am saying?"

Luci nodded gently.

"Are you feeling ill?" he inquired, handing over the tablet to her.

She held it for a moment, then slowly typed: __No, but I am hungry.__ She paused. __I threw up again while I was with Her.__

Iason noticed the dried vomit on her outfit. "We will get you cleaned up soon," he assured, rising up. "I will be right—" He paused as she grasped onto him.

With her free hand, she typed: __Please don't leave me, Lord Mink.__

"I will only be a moment," he promised, but could see she wasn't willing to be left alone. Jupiter must have practically raped her mind with horror and tried to kill her in every single way. "Very well." He picked her back up, pleased as she positioned herself as she had when she first arrived in Eos, not in a frightened stance. She rested her hand against his chest, his blonde hair in her hands softly and she leaned back against him.

They entered the lift, and before entering his destination he made a private call to Katze.

"Take Riki to the Eos Garden," he simply ordered. "I need to make a brief stop at the Penthouse. Do not utter a breath of this conversation."

The redhead simply nodded, not questioning further before disappearing from the screen.

Iason pressed the buttons that would take them to his floor after waiting two minutes and watching the tracer dot on the screen of his wrist comm move out of the Penthouse and on route to the Eos Garden. They soon arrived to the proper floor and in a few more steps they entered the Penthouse.

Cal hurried over, blinking at the unexpected arrival. "M-Master! Welcome back, Sir Riki and Katze just left —"

"I sent them away," he dismissed. "Fill Luci's guestroom tub with water, and then go down to the Market and purchase any type of supplement drinks you can find within an hour and put it on my tab."

"Yes Master!" he exclaimed, rushing to the hallway and into the child's room to do his task.

Iason followed behind the Furniture, entering the room and moving to the wardrobe to find Luci some clothing. He nudged the barely awake child. "Which outfit would you like?"

Luci blinked softly, staring at all the clothes in disbelief and weakly reached out to touch the one that Riki had picked out.

The Blondie grabbed the clothing and then carried them and the child into the bathroom where Cal had just finished filling the tub and putting in bubble bath. "That's fine, Cal," he announced. "Go to your next job."

Cal blinked, watching Iason set Luci down on a stool and then strip off his ceremonial outfit to his body suit and rolled up his sleeves. "Y…yes, Master," he answered in disbelief, hurrying away. A Blondie was going to bathe a pet's child? That was unheard of!

Iason swiftly removed Luci's baggy shirt and placed her in the water before she would worry about him seeing anything that would cause her to feel uncomfortable. He then settled down upon the same stool she had and then proceeded to wet a soft sponge and lather it up with soap. With gentle motioned he applied the sponge to the child's upper body, while she obediently sat still and occasionally glanced up at him before averting her gaze again.

"I can only hypothesize what you may have endured these past three days," he started, his voice as gentle as his scrubbing motions. "But I would like you to know that I did not approve of anything that may have happened to you." He met her eyes finally, her brown eyes looking exactly like Riki's when he was hurting, but remaining quiet about it. "As Riki's daughter, it is my obligation to protect you and ensure your future is one of prosperity." He dipped the sponge into the water and rinsed away the suds. "No matter what you are or where you have come from. Do you understand?"

Luci's eyes remained locked on Iason's face for a moment, before her lip wobbled and tears formed in her eyes again as she cried mutely.

Iason leaned forward and gently accepted the wet hug that she provided, not bothered by it, knowing that after the suffering his Goddess had forced his Beloved's child to endure, this was the least he could do to offer comfort. He had never imagined the AI would keep the child for three whole days and do acts that may have scarred Luci forever, but he supposed that even Jupiter made no exceptions for children when a threat was plausible.

—

The Blondie entered the cell room in his normal attire, carrying a now fed, clean and nearly unconscious Luci inside and setting her down on the bed. He helped her pull up the covers and, although confused by the action, assisted her in creating a cocoon like structure with them around her.

"Jupiter will create an ID for you today," he revealed. "In a few days she will deliver it after entering it into the system and manufacturing a physical copy. Until that time, rest and recuperate. I will arrange for different supplements to be brought to your cell until that time." He rose from the bedside, pausing as he caught a glimpse of her notebook. With careful hands, he opened the first page and saw a rough sketch of a man, himself. "Did you draw this?"

Luci yawned and nodded, before snuggling into her pillow.

He flipped through the pages, finding floor designs, passages and finally another sketch, but this time of Riki. "May I borrow this?"

Luci nodded again, before dozing off completely.

Iason silently left the cell, carrying the sketchbook and heading to the Penthouse.

—

He entered silently into his home, hearing Riki and Katze talking. He finally entered into the front hall, glancing up to see a surprised and almost relieved Riki.

"Iason!" he called, moving closer swiftly, but then catching himself and slowing down.

Iason strode over, embracing Riki in a firm hug for several moments before stealing his lips for a passionate kiss. He could feel Riki tense, before resting his hand against his chest and relaxing.

"I…Is something wrong?" the mongrel questioned, not noticing Katze slipping closer to the exit and silently putting on his jacket.

"No," Iason answered, glancing back at Katze. "You are dismissed and may resume your jobs."

Katze nodded, then waved at Riki. "See you at work soon."

Riki pulled away. "You left so quickly… Can I go see Luci now?"

"I checked on her when I arrived back," he replied. "She is not well at the moment and is resting to recover." He watched fear take over Riki's expression. "Do not worry, she is only ill due to being allergic to a few ingredients in the supplements. I have ordered new ones, but they have left her tired from vomiting."

"Fuck," Riki murmured. "She'll be OK though, right? When she gets the new supplements and stuff, right?"

Iason nodded. "She will, but for today, allow her time to recover."

Riki sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "How much longer will she be there, Iason? It's not right…how am I supposed to be a parent if she's locked away and I know nothing about her?"

Iason embraced Riki again. "Jupiter will allow her to leave in a few days," he answered. "Through Raoul's tests, she has concluded to give her an ID and access permissions."

"Really?'

"Yes."

"Good…that's good," Riki murmured. "So then she'll stay here again?"

Iason nodded. "In her guestroom, yes." He watched as his mongrel sighed in relief, as if a weight of worry had been lifted off of him. He smiled softly, feeling proud that Riki was taking this role seriously. He gave Riki a tight squeeze again, a dreadful sense of guilt creeping into him as he knew that the mongrel's daughter may never be the same again.

 **—** ** **TO BE CONTINUED**** **—**


	8. REVELATIONS AND FEAR

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

REVELATIONS AND FEAR

—

Iason caressed Riki's chest, gliding his hand down the tan skin and over the toned hips. He gazed upon his beloved, piercing every inch of revealed skin laid before him. Dipping his head low, he nuzzled the pulsating erection, trailing his tongue along it in a teasing motion. Riki moaned, gripping onto the bedsheets, watching with panting, excited breaths leaving his lips. Iason lathered his tongue along the shaft, before sucking lovingly on the tip.

Riki moaned loudly, his hips jerking despite his efforts to remain still as he was taught. "Iason!"

The Blondie continued, deep throating the mongrel. Spasms of pleasure shot through him each time the tip of Riki's penis touched the back of his throat as he lovingly milked him with erotic undulations. The whole scenario was wonderfully erotic, the taste, the texture, the sounds of his pet - everything. He hummed, causing a stimulation that made Riki's breath catch and his hips twist. "Hold still," Iason chided affectionately, pulling up and proceeding to tease the mongrel's girth, gliding his tongue between the skin and the shaft.

"A...ah!" Riki moaned, trying to obey, but his head was swimming and wasn't fully connecting to his body. "Ohhh, fuck...huu...!"

Sensing his beloved was nearing his climax, Iason ceased, moving downward and fondly looking upon the twitching hole as the young man caught his breath.

Riki gasped loud, jolting as Iason pressed his tongue into his portal, wiggling it around in the hot, clenching enclave. "Oh...uhhh! Hnnn, Iason!" he moaned, attempting to refrain from writhing. "C...cum, need to...!"

"Not yet, love," Iason answered, proceeding to rim the twitching hole with his talented tongue, before inserting it deep and stroking the insides again.

"Uuuuh...!" Riki gasped, his breath ragged and his heart thundering in his chest from excitement. He lost his breath when he felt two lubed fingers replaced the tongue and pressed deep within him. "Ohhh! Fuckkkkk!"

Iason gently pushed his fingers into the mongrel, spreading him as they burrowed into the clenching cavern. "Does it feel good, Riki?"

Riki ground his teeth at the thought of answering the question, but a persistent stroking of the finger inside of him subtly demanded an answer. "Yes, oh God, yes! Hnnn!" he panted, his hips quivering beyond help with anticipation for release. It hurt. It hurt so badly to be denied release! "Please!"

"Not yet, pet," Iason answered softly, adding another finger and continued his soft thrusting and preparation.

"Huunghh!" Riki moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. He was horribly aroused! It was too much! Iason was being too gentle, providing pleasure that his body craved more of in a rougher, harder fashion - but the Blondie remained consistent. "Iason! I need...! Aaaah!"

Iason claimed Riki's erection in his mouth again, not stopping with his fingers. The mongrel couldn't help but writhe, the gentle stimulation too much too cope with. Iason felt a shiver of excitement flow through his systems - he had never gotten Riki this aroused at one time without the use of aphrodisiacs. He glanced up at his beloved, the tanned face was dripping with sweat, saliva unintentionally trickling from the trembling lips and the beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears of pleasure.

Without warning, Riki's body jerked hard, breaking into a series of spasms as he was allowed release. He let out a cry that echoed off the room's walls, filled with pleasure and pain from the prolonged relief. He gasped desperately for breath, his eyes closed as he felt he was going to pass out from the stimulation. He felt Iason crawl over him, pressing his lips to his cheeks and opened his eyes to see azure eyes so soft he almost cried from their beauty.

Riki could feel Iason's erection poking his stomach, gliding downward and leaving a trail of liquid as it reached his prepared and lubed opening. Before he knew what he was doing, the mongrel reached up and wrapped his arms around Iason's neck as the Blondie pressed himself against his skin. He buried his face into Iason's nape as the blonde thrusted into him ever so slowly. "A...ah...ahhh...!" Riki moaned in bliss, the feeling of Iason filling the void that was aching. His fingers entangled themselves into the blonde locks, seeking refuge within the silken strands so soft to the touch.

Iason took his time, slowly pulling himself out and then gliding back in - each time hitting Riki's prostate. He balanced himself on his forearms, ensuring his mongrel was not subject to his heavy weight body.

Riki felt confusion, lust and love pool in his heart as Iason continued their love making session. He was confused as to why Iason was being so gentle, if something was wrong? But at the same time, because it was so damn gentle, he craved the roughness that the Blondie had used to pound ownership of him into his bones. But the most dominant and secretive feeling he was feeling was love. He loved how Iason was taking such good care of him after he had missed him for three days - not that he would say that. He loved Iason for accepting his daughter, allowing her to say in correspondence with request and helping him as a new parent. He loved what Iason was doing for him, treating him like a lover and soothing his soul and needs.

It was the first time he began to accept that he loved Iason - despite their past. He was beginning to accept that Iason had changed since they met. Or was it himself who was changing to adapt to Iason?

—

Riki peeled open his eyes, relieved when he saw Iason sitting up next to him. He glanced up to see the Blondie with his thin wired spectacles, looking down upon a transparent screen that he was casually swiping through. He coughed softly, gaining Iason's full attention in a millisecond.

"Good morning," Iason greeted, shutting down the screen and placing his glasses upon the bedside table.

"Wha are ya doing?" Riki mumbled, his eyes sealing shut again in exhaustion.

"I was just looking at the daily black market information," Iason explained, sliding back down in the bed and spooning up to his mongrel. "You are exhausted, go back to sleep, pet."

Riki nodded sleepily. "'Kay..."

—

Luci refused to move from her fetal position as Eli entered. She didn't even spare him a glance, cozying up with the pillow more. Her body was exhausted and hollow, but she just couldn't find the strength or willpower to move.

She was a mess, every time she opened her eyes sadness consumed her. But slowly it would fade and she'd lay there and return to the escape of unconsciousness - which was growing increasingly plagued with horror.

What she craved the most was someone who understood her. One of her familiar people who checked upon her in the years of solitude - providing her with a glimmer of happiness and reminding her that someone cared about her.

Lord Mink had made it very clear that he was not responsible for the encounter with Jupiter and for a moment, just a moment, she felt like he actually cared about her. Whether or not it was real, she had no idea. What she really wanted was her biological parent. He would get it, they were father and daughter after all - and they had a strong connection.

Eli sighed, his attempt to cajole the child into moving without force was once again unsuccessful. Lord Am had stated that the child might be hostile toward them after the hearing with Jupiter, but it seemed so wrong to have the once bright child diminished to this state.

He left again, wondering why Raoul had limited him to merely attempting to feed the child when days before he was communicating with her and allowing her company.

—

Iason returned to the penthouse after his meeting, and checking on Luci via security camera. Raoul had said she was sleeping constantly, and had sent Eli to attach a heart rate monitor clip to her finger. The records indicated everything was calm and normal, she was just resting deeply - which was probably the only way she could cope with the trauma.

Jupiter had completed her ID within the days of resting. Which meant that today she could finally return to the penthouse. Riki had been agitated during the days, worrying about his child's health. Katze had contacted Iason and asked when Riki would be returning, but he didn't believe it was wise to let Riki go to work in the state he was in. But Riki was restless, so he also considered the fact that working might distract him, but in the end, Riki denied the option.

The Blondie glanced around the room, spotting Riki out on the balcony, gazing off into the distance. He quietly approached the mongrel, after dismissing Cal with the wave of hand, the only sound was the balcony door sliding open when he arrived.

Riki glanced back at him, flinging the last remnants of his cigarette over the edge. "You're back..."

Iason stepped forward, swiftly capturing Riki within his arms. "I am," he revealed. "And I have good news..."

"Like what?" Riki questioned uninterestedly, trying to not seem like he cared, but was really wanting to know.

"Jupiter has finished Luci's ID," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on the mongrel's lips.

Riki paused. "So then she can...?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"In a few hours," Iason answered, then added the second piece of his plan. "Shall we head to the Market and find a little something as a gift?"

Riki visibly cringed; growing up in Ceres, he never knew gifts or gift giving. He averted his gaze, grumbling under his breath.

"Is that a yes or no, pet?"

"It's not my choice," Riki fired back. "It's not like I'm buying it. Since I have no money."

"You do have money, Riki," Iason countered. "Your credit stick has a balance which you are free to use."

"It's not my money. It's yours."

Iason rolled his eyes. "A fraction of it is payment for you working for Katze," he revealed. "The rest is my provision for you."

Riki blinked. "You were paying me to work for Katze?"

"Minimum wage, yes," the man answered. "I thought you wanted to earn something that you could claim as yours?"

"I do!" Riki replied heatedly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," Iason bluntly dismissed. "You just assumed everything I provided via credit stick was solely my funding."

Riki shot a glare at the Blondie. "How much on the credit stick is mine?"

Iason flipped open his wrist comm and calculated. "You've been working for Katze for a few months, and you worked various hours," he explained, before tabulating the total. "One thousand, three hundred and seventeen point forty two credits."

The mongrel blinked, realizing then that he had worked many, many hours for Katze while living in Apatia within the few months. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm paying for it. And then I can do whatever I want with the rest of my share."

"It's all your money, pet, you are free to use it respectfully," Iason agreed. "And you are free to use what I provide as well. It is what I have given you to spend."

"There's not much I can buy," Riki sneered. "So I'll ration mine, since I earned it.

Iason sighed. "I wish you would ask more of me, pet. I can provide mostly anything for you. You do not need to use your hard earned money for everything, you can save it or invest it."

"It's not my money," Riki repeated, walking across the room. "I'm not spending money that isn't mine." He paused. "I need to pay you back for Luci's clothes too."

"No, Riki," Iason denied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She is my charge as well and therefore it is my duty to provide for her as—"

Riki ground his teeth. "As Master, huh?"

Iason was losing his grip on controlling his anger. "Yes, Riki. That is what I am. As Master of you, this household and your offspring I must provide for all."

"She's not a pet!" Riki hissed.

"No one said she was."

"Then you're not her Master!"

Iason took a sharp breath. "Riki, if you do not stop your attitude at once I will punish you. I am the Master of this house and therefore I shall provide for the people I share my home with, that includes her, that is final."

Riki ground his teeth. "Whatever. Let's just fucking go already."

—

Iason walked alongside Riki, navigating their way through the maze of booths and shops. The usual busy crowd had diminished substantially as many people finished their shopping and went home. However, there was still a lively buzz of people, performers and music that added to an exciting vibe throughout the premises.

"Where would you like to go?" Iason inquired, glancing at Riki who seemed to be looking around and trying to decide that.

"Isn't there a shop at the corner that has a few kids things?" Riki asked, trying to navigate through a crowd that hadn't dispersed.

Iason pulled Riki aside, directing him through an opening between two booths. "Here, a short cut," he announced.

Riki yanked his hand out of Iason's. "Leggo," he hissed.

"No one will see us, pet," Iason assured, reclaiming his hand around Riki's and walking with his mongrel. The crowds and noise were dispersed behind the booths, allowing him a moment of quietness. "What do you think you want to get her?"

"Fuck if I know," Riki grumbled, stepping out from behind the booths and the few paces towards the shop.

"Language, Riki."

Riki rolled his eyes, entering into the shop with Iason behind him. He wandered to the back, then to the front, disappointed when he didn't find anything he thought Luci might like. "Shit," he cussed softly.

"What's wrong?"

Riki shook his head. "Let's try another shop," he suggested.

Iason nodded, following behind the mongrel. "Would you like to go back to the beginning and try the first shop?"

"Maybe," he mumbled, walking to the front of the row of booths only to stop dead in his tracks as he heard a loud thud behind him after a click. He glanced back and felt the blunt end of a gun pressed his forehead.

"Get down on your knees now," the security man demanded. "Hands behind your head."

Riki obeyed and finally gazed down at Iason who had been stunned by something, fallen down on his knees and had a gun jabbed to his head much like he did. "You fuckers! What are you doing?" he hissed, panic overtaking him. Why wasn't Iason fighting back? What were the Eos Guards doing!

By now the people in the market were frantically running for cover and screaming in terror as both guards over each of them pointed guns in the air and fired out loud shots.

"Riki," Iason grunted, his eyes looking hostilely towards the guards. "You all will be exiled for threatening my Pet and me."

"I suggest you shut up," the guard growled, jabbing Iason again with the gun and sending a jolt through him.

"Iason!" Riki screamed, lunging forward only to have the handle of the other guard's long gun whack him over the head - hard. "U..uuugh..."

Finally another man stepped forward, clearly the captain of the group. "Listen up!" he bellowed. "We want what you have stolen!" A soft murmur ran through the crowd of people hiding behind booths and in shops. "You have one minute to bring it forth or the Blondie dies! We have locked everyone in here, so after he dies, you all die if you do not obey!"

Riki's heart began to pound as he tilted his head up from the ground to look at Iason. Iason's eyes were greyer than their usual azure color and his movements seemed to be dulled. Oh shit! What did they do to him?

"Thirty seconds!" the man screamed, while his men took turns adding more ammunition to their guns.

Time seemed to be speeding up despite the eerie silence aside from muffled crying. Riki felt his body tense with fear as he realized that these guys were capable of subduing a Blondie to uselessness and definitely capable of killing him!

"Times up!" the man hollered, raising his hand to signal his right hand man to fire.

Iason looked to Riki, his body unable to fight back as it was stuck in his kneeling position. "Riki," he breathed.

Riki felt horror course through him as he watched almost in slow motion as the man lowered his arm to allow permission to fire.

Suddenly, a flash of black hair, lightly tanned skin and crimson glided through the air. Luci landed her feet straight to the guards chest, pushing him backward and sending the shot fired from the gun upwards. The man grunted in pain and attempted to throw the child off as it climbed onto his back, but she grabbed onto his neck and twisted with all of her strength, snapping it with a sickening crunch. He fell down, his body hitting the ground and convulsing while blood streamed from the opening in his helmet as it and his gun clattered when it met the floor.

"You bitch!" the other guard screamed, tossing Riki aside and rushing over from him and grabbing Luci roughly. He slammed her into the wall, grabbing onto her neck with his hand.

Gunshots from higher up rang out through the air, glass shattering and objects smashing as the man behind the gun aimed for any place people could be hiding. Iason, finally regaining his systems and just having witnessed what had happened, pulled Riki who was momentarily unconscious into his arms and to the safety of behind the booths.

"Iason?" Riki murmured, jolting awake. "What's going on?"

Luci planted both of her arms on his own, her purely dark eyes shimmering as she applied force. She snapped the man's bone through his uniform, sending him falling to his knees while screaming in agony as the bone jutted outward. Luci grinned, grabbing onto the fallen man in a similar way as the last one and applying far more strength. Blood gushed out from the helmet openings as she ripped the man's head clean off his neck. His decapitated body slumped forward, leaving a stain of blood, tissue and bone fragments upon the wall where it glided downward until coming to a halt.

The dark eyes looked upward to the position of the sniper who was blankly shooting in a frenzy. Luci rose up, blood dripping down from her clothes as she held the decapitated head in her hand for a moment before sending it flying through the air with tremendous momentum as a ball of blue light formed around it. It impacted the sniper, sending him backward into the wall with a blast of light. His spine cracked as it smashed into the granite chiseled walls, leaving an indent which was revealed as he fell forward, off the booth tops and onto the ground with a sickening smack where he proceeded to twitch for a few moments until he grew still.

Iason glanced over, spotting the Security Guard Captain who had once been so bold now trembling as Luci approached.

"Lu—" Riki screamed, but the Blondie clamped his hand over his mouth before he could finish and tightened his grip on him so much that he swore his bones would break. He was hurting so badly, his head was pounding against his skull and he felt sick.

"D...demon," the Captain mumbled in terror, pointing at the child. "YOU DEMON FROM HELL!" He aimed his gun, firing off a series of rounds straight for Luci's heart and head. "DIE, YOU DEVIL!"

Iason yanked the screaming Riki back against him, shielding him from the sight of his daughter being pumped full of bullets. He held onto his mongrel tightly until the gunshots stopped and the sound of a body falling to the ground met his ears.

"Muffi!" Riki screamed into Iason's glove, tears streaming down from his eyes as a sob shook his body. "Noooo!" He closed his eyes, the overwhelming situation hitting him full force with nausea. "No..."

"I'm sorry, love," Iason whispered, still slightly disoriented, but clinging onto Riki and facing away from the horror. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He finally removed his hand, holding Riki's face to his chest as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, love, she's—" A soft hand touched the Blondie, causing him to jolt in fear at having another guard render him helpless and incapable of protecting Riki. He stared in disbelief as Luci stood before him, her clothing full of bullet holes but there were none in her. "You're alive," Iason breathed, letting go of Riki who gasped and quickly tried to hide his turmoil.

Riki angrily reached out, grabbing hold of Luci and giving her a series of hard shakes. "You stupid kid!" he shrieked. "You stupid...stupid...!" He ceased, unsuccessfully holding back tears of relief as he hugged Luci, who reluctantly allowed herself to be embraced. "You're so stupid..."

Iason rose as security gained access, swiftly hurrying down the main vein of the Market towards the bodies. He raised his hand, signalling that he was all right.

"Lord Mink, are you harmed?" the security leader demanded, lowering his weapon.

"No," he answered, but he was still a tad disorientated from whatever the weapons were armed with. "There are civilians possibly injured over in those areas."

The guard signalled his men to go and bring the people out of their hiding. "We understand you have the threat apprehended," the guard informed him, then raised his gun to Luci who was still with Riki. "Step away from the pet!"

Riki flashed the guard a glare and was shocked when Luci stepped away from him. "She's not a threat!" he yelled, yanking her back to him.

Iason stepped in front of the guard, who immediately lowered his weapon. "Lord Mink, the Level A Threat escaped and must be—" the man protested.

"The only threat were those men." He pointed to each of the dead bodies. "Whom were holding us hostage at gun point. If it weren't for her actions, we would all be dead and you would be piling our corpses into the incinerators. Do you understand?"

The guard backed off, bowing slightly. "Yes, Sir."

"Now, I suggest you disperse this crowd and have them tended to before more problems arise."

"Yes, Sir," the man agreed, backing away and then calling out orders to the men.

Riki finally stood up, glancing down at Luci and then stepping back. "What happened to your eyes?"

Iason looked back at Luci, again seeing the same eyes as he had the day he brought her to Jupiter. Why did they do that? But more importantly! "Are you all right, Riki?" he demanded, striding up to him and pushing back arm's length to look him up and down. "You're not hurt, are you? I'll take you to the Pet Clinic, the guard hit you over the head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," Riki protested, trying to shrug out of the hold. "I wasn't the one being..." He paused looking at Luci's ruined outfit and lack of bullets. "You're bulletproof too, huh?"

Luci shrugged, her eyes wandering around as she watched the guards cleaning up the mess of people alongside droid maintenance.

The Blondie inhaled sharply. "We are going to the Clinic, now," Iason demanded, seeing a bit of blood drip down Riki's head from where he was hit. He took hold of his mongrel. "Come, Luci." He navigated his way out of the Market and straight to the exit, avoiding blood and the bodies along the way.

—

"I said I was fine!" Riki protested, annoyed as the Ruby started to disinfect and clean the wound. He wasn't going to admit he wasn't well, dammit!

"You hit your head hard, Riki. I will not allow you to have any lasting damage," Iason dismissed, watching a Saphire look oddly at Luci's attire. "I must take Luci back to her cell and retrieve her ID or security will be pointing their guns at her all evening."

Riki groaned. "Fine, just—" He swatted the assistant away as he attempted to wipe off some remaining blood. "Hurry up, would you?"

Iason lifted up Luci. "We won't be long," he assured. "I just need to have a word with security and Orphe and I will return." He turned on his heal, carrying the child out of the Clinic and finally answering his wrist comm that had been going off nonstop. He dismissed the ones from Raoul. "Iason Mink."

"I need to have a word with you," Orphe answered, refusing to greet him. "Immediately in the security room."

"I'm on my way," Iason responded, shaking his head as he signed off and hurried to the security room as fast as he could without running.

—

Orphe leaned back in the chair. "How did it escape?"

Iason rolled his eyes. "Does the possibility of your security ego being damaged again really matter at this moment? If she didn't, I would be dead," he annoyedly reminded.

"I am aware, and I have already apologized for that," Orphe retorted. "However, those responsible are now dead and I have no one to question as to what their motive was! Now how did it escape Maximum Security?"

"At this moment, Orphe, I do not particularly care," Iason replied. "You have her ID, do you not?"

Orphe's eyebrows knitted together. "I do."

"Then may I have it, so security can stop aiming for her as if she is a wild animal?" Iason demanded, casting a glance at both guards who had their guns aimed at the child in his arms.

Reluctantly, the Blondie reached over and grabbed a small box and handed it to Iason. "This discussion is not over, Iason. She may have saved you, but she has broken through Eos' most advanced security and I will not stand for having no explanation and punishment."

"You will get an explanation, brother, but not at this moment," Iason assured, feeling a very familiar calling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another urgent matter to attend to."

"Iason," Orphe called, stopping the Blondie. "You must put it on now, unless you want security to follow you down the corridor."

Iason sighed internally, setting Luci down and crouching before her. He opened the box, finding a choker necklace laid upon the fabric insides and freed it. "Luci, this is your ID, you mustn't ever remove it. Do you understand?" He didn't wait for a reply, putting it on the eerily dark eyed child as quickly as he could as he felt the calling get stronger. "There, it is on her. Now if you'll excuse me, Jupiter is summoning me and you are causing her great impatience every time you prevent me from leaving this room."

—

Jupiter seemed almost restless, gliding forward and immediately placing her hands upon her favourite son. **"You are unwell,"** she simply stated.

 **"Am I?"** Iason asked, knowing full well he wasn't well. He had just nearly been killed alongside his pet and now was being scolded and called by several people.

 **"I can feel something abnormal within your systems** ," Jupiter answered. **"What caused this?"**

Iason was worn out, wanting to just retrieve Riki and take Luci and his mongrel home. " **The weapons the guards were armed with,"** he replied. **"There was a stunning mechanism I am unfamiliar with. Security apprehended the devices if you wish to examine them."**

 **"Close your eyes,"** Jupiter commanded, then began to sort through Iason's systems at an impossibly fast pace. **"I cannot establish the issue."** She paused, flickering. **"I will have to find a solution. You must refrain from exerting activities until then."**

The Blondie nodded. **"Yes, Jupiter."**

 **"And the child? It escaped Maximum Security,"** Jupiter inquired. **"Is that correct?"**

 **"Luci did, yes,"** he responded.

 **"I require another session with it,"** Jupiter decided. **"A simple minded being such as her should not be able to comprise security of such advancement."**

 **"Jupiter, if she didn't do what she did, I would be dead,"** Iason grimly reminded.

Jupiter paused, as if pondering the weight of what he had said **. "That is plausible,"** she agreed. **"I will not reprimand her for this, but I require another session to test her mentality again."**

 **"Raoul did say she could possibly have an advanced mind such as our own,"** Iason remembered softly.

" **Impossible** ," Jupiter denied. **"I am the only being in the galaxies to rule over the planet with advanced android creations. The likelihood of her having an advanced mind such as yours is zero point one percent."**

Iason sighed quietly. **"I am rather unwilling to bring her back, Jupiter."** He looked up to the AI. **"Your cruelty to my pet's offspring, a small child nonetheless, was beyond acceptable. She nearly died because of your deception, and what does she do in return? She selflessly saves me, one of your children, from impending death!"**

Jupiter flickered from the harsh accusation from her favourite. **"I did what was required, Iason,"** she answered after a long pause. **"The child was an unknown threat and had to be dealt with accordingly."**

 **"Her actions deserve gratitude of some form on behalf of you,"** Iason challenged. **"Remove the Level A Threat signature from her ID. She has proven she is no threat."**

 **"I refuse,"** Jupiter denied. **"She is capable of being a threat if she turns against you."**

Iason was growing increasingly tired of arguing with Jupiter and he knew he was walking a thin line. " **I revoke permission for you to have another session with her until you remove the signature,"** he revealed. " **As offspring of my pet, she is under my care and therefore you cannot bring further harm upon her."**

Jupiter twisted abruptly, gliding back to her resting place. **"Do not test me, Iason,"** she scolded. **"I can have your mind tampered with for such acts of defiance."**

 **"I am merely stating the law, Jupiter,"** Iason tossed, staring back at her with challenging azure eyes.

A long moment passed, both of them staring at each other before Jupiter finally complied. **"Very well, I will remove the signature under the conditions that she returns to me for a session for one hour every second week."**

Iason pondered the idea. " **I must be allowed to attend,"** he added. " **And it must be humane tactics used."**

—

Riki spotted the two coming back, and was about to attempt escape but the doctor prevented him from doing so.

Iason approached, stopping before the small room and meeting with the doctor. He chatted with him for a moment, then was allowed to enter the room. "The doctor says have a concussion," he confirmed.

"I do not, I'm fine! It's just a little headache!" Riki protested, swaying slightly. He was feeling rather sick to his stomach again and was a tad grateful for the container they had given. "Just take me outta here. Why won't you just let me go back?"

The Blondie gently pushed him back into the seat. "You will have to stay here for a few hours, Riki," he denied. "The doctors wish to monitor you and take a few tests."

"No!" Riki argued. "I said I was...!" He felt a bunch of vomit rise up in his throat and he gagged, throwing up into the container.

Iason set Luci down, gently patting Riki's back as he continued to vomit until he dry heaved. "It's all right, Riki," he assured soothingly, moving his hand up to the dark locks and filtering his fingers through it.

Riki finally regained himself, mortified that he had gotten sick in front of Iason and Luci. He felt Luci place her hand onto his knee and he looked up at her into her gentle brown eyes. "Let go, you'll get dirty," he hissed to Iason and directly at Luci.

Luci smiled sadly, and backed away from him. She moved to behind Iason, where her eyes darkened again.

Riki felt a pang of guilt, but Iason swiftly interrupted. "You need to stay here and let the doctors do their tests, Riki," he ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Whatever," Riki snarled.

"It's only to ensure you don't sustain any permanent damage, Riki," Iason assured, brushing his gloved hand along the tanned face. "After they're done the tests, I'll come get you, all right?"

"Fine," he grumpily answered.

Iason bent lower and kissed the forehead. "Behave," he smiled softly.

Riki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

—

Iason sipped his wine, finally sitting down after his chaotic day. He still felt disoriented from the device stunning him, and he was worried about Riki. He took another sip of his wine, glancing at the clock above the grand fireplace. The afternoon had faded away and it was growing near supper time.

He glanced over as he heard gentle footsteps, spotting the purely dark eyed child pad towards him, carrying her communication tablet. "Come here," he beckoned softly. Luci obeyed, but stopped just shy of a foot away from him. "What's wrong? Would you like to sit on my lap?"

Luci shook her head, swiftly typing out a message: _I need to tell you something. And I need you to promise to not get upset._

Iason raised an eyebrow. "Very well, what is it?" he inquired.

"We meet again, Lord Mink," came the chilling male voice.

Iason blinked, shock coursing through him as he unsteadily set down his wine. "You..." he breathed.

"I apologize for my late appearance, but I figured now would be the most ideal time to present myself to you," the voice apologized.

"Are you...a multiple personality of Luci?" Iason pondered aloud. "I had thought you are a projection of Luci's mind."

"No, no," the male dismissed, waving the child's hand in a dispersing fashion. "If you'll recall, I had said Luci was my sister. Which would mean..."

"You are her brother," Iason concluded. "But how are you...in this body?"

The voice sighed. "That is a long story dating back to our birth," he explained. "We are fraternal twins, we used to be one and never fully separated as a result of a disruption." He waved his hand again. "Anyways, it's a long story. To summarize everything: I am Luci's brother, I share a consciousness in this body as well as my own, and I switch out with her during times of pain."

Iason brewed over the information. "You protected her during Jupiter's testing," he realized.

"I did," he agreed. "And I limited the access of Jupiter." He looked up to Iason. "You see, I created a barrier in our minds to such an extent, it's divided the sections of the brain we share. I prevent Luci from experiencing horrible events by restraining everything to my portion of the brain and my consciousness."

"You were the one who protected us today at the Market," Iason concluded, leaning back in his chair.

"Correct." The child leaned against Iason's knees. "Luci will have no memory of the Market, as I was fully conscious and blocked her out. She however, was the one to sense Riki was in danger, which signalled me to step in."

Iason reached down and picked up the small child and set her in his lap. "I thank you for protecting Riki when I was unable to," he praised.

"Oh!" the voice sounded, then the child's hands pressed to his chest and a light appeared under them. "Speaking of which, you were stunned, were you not?"

"I was."

"Oh yes, I can feel your systems glitching," the voice noted, then the dark eyes glanced up. "Do not panic, you'll feel a small jolt."

Iason jumped slightly, the ball of energy going into him. Immediately, he felt everything recalibrate into a proper working order. He looked down at Luci who removed her hand. "How did you do that?"

Luci shrugged. "It's in our race's genetics," the voice answered. "Don't misunderstand, we are Human, but the basis of our mother parent was a rare species of Human that could manipulate and produce energy."

"Fascinating," Iason breathed, watching as Luci produced a ball of light and formed it into a shape of a butterfly and sent it flying before it returned to her hand and back into her body. "This is how you communicated that day with Jupiter, is it not?"

"Yes."

Iason breathed a soft sigh, processing everything in a moment of silence. "You are Luci's brother, therefore you must have another name, do you not?"

"I do," the male sighed. "The guard was pretty close with his insults." He glanced up and caught Iason's confused expression. "I am called Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Iason repeated. "As in the devil?"

"Yes," Lucifer answered. "I'm certain it was because of my eyes, how they would always switch to darkness. I was told I was the image of evil, therefore Lucifer suited me."

Iason slowly sipped his wine. "But you are not all evil."

Lucifer laughed sadly. "Only when I need to be, which seems to be when I need to protect those I do not wish to lose." He paused. "Or those I wish to bring revenge upon, which are mainly those who created me and hurt me."

"What is the purpose for Luci's and your creation?" Iason inquired, finally gaining the opportunity to ask the question.

Lucifer stayed silent. "If I tell you that, you will surely throw us onto the floor and cart us off to Jupiter."

Iason tensed. "What are your purposes?" he repeated.

"The purpose of my species?"

"You both specifically," Iason corrected, his mind racing as he wondered how many others there were. "I imagine you all have a similar task. Do you not?"

Lucifer took a deep breath, looking up at Iason. "We were created to kill off Iason Mink and diminish Amoï to ruins."

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**


	9. THE NIGHT OF HOPE

**CHAPTER NINE**

THE NIGHT OF HOPE

A/N: Is a scene of heterosexual pairing! M x F !

—

She ran through the streets, narrowly missing a couple who were enjoying their evening. "Forgive me!" she panted, barely glancing back. The Ceres border was just within her gaze, beckoning her to cross it. "Almost there...!"

Finally, she crossed over, falling into a mud puddle as she tripped on uneven ground. She shed her long coat that was covering her thin shimmering lavender coloured dress, ignoring the chill that caused her to shiver.

He was here. He was somewhere here, she could sense him. But Ceres was like a maze without a map!

Stopping to catch her breath, she placed her hand upon a heap of rubble connected to a decrepit building. She closed her eyes, searching for him, the familiar energy. Her eyes snapped open as she found his location and she headed in that direction.

She approached the end of an alley connected to a bar, spotting the young man. Thankfully, he was alone and highly intoxicated on stout and mild drugs. She took a deep breath, running forward and into him.

"Hey!" he shouted, nearly falling over from the impact. He automatically pushed her away, defending himself, but when no fight occurred, he eyed up the women, realizing that he had just possibly hurt her. "Shittt...sorry."

The women looked up at him, knowing it was the young man whom she had searched for. Her eyes filled with tears of relief.

"Hey, no, no, no!" he slurred, wobbling forward and nearly falling onto the ground as he attempted to help her. He did fall back as she launched herself forward onto him. "Woah, hey..." He drunkly stroked her hair, his breath catching as he saw her face. "You're...pretty."

She chuckled through, hugging onto the young man. "Am I?"

"Smoking...hot," he grunted, not believing his eyes to have a woman literally fall into his arms. Shit, if Guy found out he'd never hear the end of it!

The women gently nuzzled into his neck, provocatively rubbing her lower half into the young man's crotch. "Will you hold me?" she asked, shakily. "I'm...scared. Please, make my fear go away."

The young man rested his head against the brick wall behind him, thanking whatever God had bestowed this gift upon him and deeming it glorious. "Nothing ta be 'fraid of when yur with me," he murmured, gently stroking back the ladies' long hair as it fell into her eyes. "I gotcha." He moaned softly as he felt her hands free his erection from his black pants and guide it to her warm entrance. "Eager little thing, aren't ya, huh?"

"Please," she begged, wrapping her arms around him. "I want you." She rested her head on his shoulder, running his fingers into the dark locks. "I want you, Riki."

Riki moaned, bucking his hips upward into the women's tight opening. "Ohh, fuck...!" he gasped.

The woman gasped in pain, a muffled sob escaping her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Riki," she whimpered.

"Don' cry, little beauty," Riki slurred, thrusting into the gorgeous women while finding his way into her clothes and fondling her breasts. "Ohh. You're so tight 'round my cock."

A soft cry escaped from her, as she forced herself to move with Riki. There had been no preparation and she was in fact a virgin. Her face slipped from Riki's shoulder, gliding to his jacket where her tears wet the material.

Riki, in his drunk state, finally realized she was hurting. He slowed his movements, then gently guided the woman's face to look at him. "Am I hurtin' you?" he asked.

"No," she lied, her voice strained. "Continue, please." She continued to move her hips erotically, trying to coax Riki into proceeding. "Fuck me," she pleaded, knowing she had to encourage him. "Fuck me and fill me up!"

Riki moaned, his patience destroyed as he felt something within him snap. He thrust into her with abandon, before burying himself deep and shooting his semen into her womb as they both climaxed. "Shit," he murmured. "That was a lot..."

The woman panted in his arms, then raised her head and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you, Riki," she whispered, then watched as his eyes rolled back and closed. She gently laid his head back against the brick wall and removed herself from him and fastened his pants. She rose up, gently stroking the youth's forehead. "Be well, my dearest."

She turned and ran through the darkened streets, just as a young man began calling out for Riki who just regained consciousness. She paused, watching as another tanned skinned youth with long hair arrived just as Riki rose and then wrapped an arm around him for support. "Take care of my beloved, please," she whispered sadly to herself while resting her hands on her stomach, observing as the youth and Riki walked away. "His children will one day love him in place of me."

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**


	10. DIGGING DEEPER BENEATH THE SURFACE

**CHAPTER TEN**

DIGGING DEEPER BENEATH THE SURFACE

—

Iason's systems responded to the threat, before he even had a moment to process the situation. When his eyesight focused on the child before him and he regained senses of his body he realized he had his hands wrapped around it. He blinked, converging his gaze to his where his hands were squeezing with strength to kill - Luci's neck. His fingers quivered they were wringing the thin tanned neck before him with such intensity.

The dark eyes calmly held the Blondie's gaze, observing his furrowed brow and tight features as the man began to huff a bit from the over exertion. The child's small arm reached out, touching the Blondie's hand around her neck.

Immediately Iason's mind connected and with horror he realized what he was doing and abruptly let go, sending Lucifer to the floor with a thud. Iason's chest constricted, the feeling of the child's tanned skin beneath his fingers sending shivers down his spine as he visualized Riki being in place of Luci. He panted, looking down at his shaking hands and slowly closed them, before looking to Lucifer who was sitting cautiously where he landed.

"I...I apologize for that," Iason murmured, trying to identify the cause of the reaction. He was programmed to remain calm, only taking action when absolutely necessary. However, when his circuits processed what Lucifer had said, he lost that control.

"It's—" Lucifer coughed, only to clear his throat. "Quite all right, it was to be expected."

"Are you harmed?"

Lucifer snorted. "Of course not," he answered in a chuckle. "You might be an Android, but I am a _Humanoid_ , remember? We were made to kill you, not be easily killed by asphyxiation." He averted his gaze. "I suppose now is the time to tell you that we are also a _flawed_ Humanoid, in that we refuse to do what we were made to."

Iason took a sip of his wine to calm himself down, the familiar test resonating with his taste buds. "Why would you not kill me?" he inquired quietly. "You are clearly able to."

"Are you inviting me to?" Lucifer chuckled, watching Iason stiffen slightly. "Don't fret about that. We were taught by our Carrier from the moment we were conscious to fight against the purpose of our being. Thus, we were given a new reason to exist." He looked straight into Iason's eyes. "To protect Iason Mink and prevent the loss of Amoï."

A strange sense of relief filled Iason, but it did not completely settle his fears. "How do I know you are not deceiving me?"

Lucifer shook his head, laughing sadly. " _Why_ would I bother breaking out of Maximum Security to save you, just to kill you on my own later? Why would I not just have let them kill you and I could've broken out and be free right now?" he demanded. "They were after us. If I had let them kill you, I could've gotten Luci to safety and we would be off the radar and free from our fears forever—mostly."

Iason nodded, agreeing with the sense of logic. "I suppose that is accurate." But he still couldn't shake the abnormal fear that Luci or Lucifer were just trying to win him over so that they could gain something before they disposed of him.

"You still don't believe us," Lucifer sighed, running his fingers through the long black locks in a move that was dauntingly similar to the way in which Riki did when he was frustrated. "Then how about this, I'll make a contract with you."

"A contract?"

"Yes," Lucifer answered, gazing around. "Is there any paper? Ah, Luci's sketchbook!" Lucifer hurried down the hall and then appeared again after a brief disappearance with a sketchbook and writing device. "If we go into a contract with you, you have physical proof that we will not harm you." He proceeded to write out an agreement in very neat handwriting and then presented it to Iason. "You have access to our bank account, you have a contract to prove our loyalty and we've already shown you that we aren't prepared to let you perish easily for the sake of Amoï and our parent. Will you not at least give trusting us a microscopic chance?"

Iason held the contract in his hands, reading it over and then glanced from Lucifer to the paper and signed it. "I will give it a thought," he agreed. "However, Jupiter will be another challenge altogether." He paused and added. "What did you mean about Riki?"

"Our parent would be devastated if you died, would he not?" Lucifer demanded, then averted his gaze. "I am aware that he is not on equal grounds with you, but there are still feelings between you two, are there not? Therefore, I believe if anything happened to you, he would be shocked, would he not?"

Iason chuckled softly. "I am unsure," he simply answered. "I would like to believe he would be, but the idea of him responding in any way other than gratitude at me perishing seems illogical."

Lucifer blinked, his eyes roaming around the floor as if the answered lay buried within the finally woven fibers of the rug. "I see," he softly replied, then jolted. "I must go. Luci is regaining consciousness." He looked up to Iason. "She won't remember anything that happened in the market, so please do not tell her anything. And please do not be upset with her if she is frightened now that you know the truth - uugh...!"

Iason rose as the child fell down, approaching her and picking her up carefully as she remained limp like a doll for a moment. "Luci?" he called gently, giving her a soft shake. "Luci, can you hear me?"

Luci's brown eyes appeared as the child's eyes opened, before she jolted in fear and squirmed.

"It's all right, Luci!" Iason declared loudly and firmly, stopping the child in mid struggle. "There is nothing to be afraid of. My viewpoint on you was not altered with the appearance of Lucifer."

The child blinked, gasping silently as she realized that she wasn't going to be sent to Jupiter now that their secret was known. She visibly relaxed, then leaned into him in exhaustion.

The Blondie grabbed onto the tablet from the floor, then settled back in his chair. "Are you able to do the technique with electricity as your brother is?" he asked after waiting for Luci to settle down as well.

Luci blushed, averting her gaze for a moment then gave a small nod: _Yes, I can. However, I haven't had many opportunities to use it, as it is mainly used for protection or attack._ She paused. _Did Lucifer kill using my body?_

Iason hesitated, but decided that it wasn't the best time to tell the truth. "No," he softly answered.

 _I see_ , she typed back, then added: _Thank you for giving us a chance, and the opportunity to be with our parent._

"You're welcome," Iason answered softly. "Thank you for _not_ assassinating me." He then stiffened as he wondered if Luci would be effected by the comment.

Luci simply smiled, typing back: _It's what I was made for._

"Well all the same, it's a nice change of pace to have something not wanting me dead," he noted, then picked up his newsfeed reader as a notification appeared.

Luci, having never seen the device blinked, her eyes widening in interest. She peeked over at the screen, observing how deftly Iason would swipe through the notifications and articles streaming across the screen. It was going so fast she could only catch bits of news fragments.

Iason glanced down, a smile and soft chuckle appearing on his features as he watched Luci's expressions. Her face was scrunched up, the tip of her tongue peeking of her mouth while her eyes darted across the screen as she attempted to keep up. "Have you ever seen a NewsScript before?"

The child shook her head, not removing her eyes from the screen in fear of losing her pace.

Iason switched to another screen, opening up the tab in which the notification he received was. "Generally, all of the articles that are of interest to me will appear in this folder," he explained. "And anything else is just extras that are gossip or events. I only glance at that page if I want to see what is going on in the galaxy."

Luci read the notification about an off world trader who apparently had some rare goods and then an article about the Eos Market incident, but chose not to read that one. She raised her head to Iason, nodding in new understanding and watched Iason continued to look through documents and news articles, trying to keep up and not interrupt him.

—

When Iason put away his NewsScript it was very late into the night and Cal had already retired for the evening. He glanced down to see Luci fast asleep in his lap and smiled as he saw a similarity to Riki in that she was holding onto the tips of his blonde hair. She had received her food infused with vitamins via the tube implant, while Iason had his meal served in the living room so he could continue with his reading and answer a call from Katze without having to leave his chair.

Iason gently scooped Luci up into his arms, then slowly moved through the home and to her guestroom where he placed her in the large bed. She was already dressed in sleepwear as she had taken a bath upon her arrival in the penthouse, so there was no need to wake her. He pulled the blankets back and set her down, watching as her sleepy brown eyes met his as she felt his hair strands and the corner of clothing escape her sleep weakened grasp. "Good night, Luci," he said softly.

Luci yawned softly, then mouthed out the words: Good night, Lord Mink.

He pulled up the blanket, watching as the child finally relaxed and actually stayed sleeping despite the contradicting footage that showed her waking up constantly. Iason then realized that Lucifer was the one who woke when she slept and therefore because he was awake earlier, he would probably remain dormant at this time.

Iason headed back to his room, the lights of the guestroom and penthouse dimming as he exited the room and halls and entered the Master bedroom to sleep after an eventful day.

—

"What is all of this fuss about?" Iason demanded, frowning as there was a bunch of noise. "Luci!"

Luci hurried to the door as Iason beckoned her, narrowly escaping Cal who was protesting because she refused to let him help her dress. While running, she pulled down her dress just in time as she turned the corner and made eye contact with Iason.

"Wait, Miss Luci...!"

He glanced to Luci who was pulling up a sock as Cal approached huffing. "What is going on here?"

"Miss...Luci would not allow me to help her change," Cal informed him, presently a pair of shoes that she had left behind in her rush. She had locked him out of the bathroom where she changed into everything aside from socks and shoes as fast as she could. He was flustered because as Furniture it was his job to assist children guests and pet offspring, and she wasn't allowing him to.

The Blondie frowned as Luci casually slipped on her shoes and accepted the tablet from Cal. "Explain yourself, Luci."

Luci huffed, then typed: _I'm not a Princess, a Guest of Honor or anything else of high standards, therefore I should not need assistance from Cal for everything I do!_

Iason sighed in exasperation, a recollection of Riki refusing Daryl's care surfacing. "We will discuss this later," he decided, reaching out to grab onto Luci's hand. "Let us go now, before anymore trouble occurs."

Luci hurried alongside Iason, but was struggling with being dragged behind so she yanked her hand out of his grasp to follow behind him. Iason then realized that Luci still had a small figure and therefore, she couldn't keep up. He paused momentarily to pick her up and then carried her off to the Pet Clinic to retrieve Riki.

—

Riki was relieved when he saw Iason and Luci coming into the Clinic, but refused to show any signs of it. He was not fond of medical facilities, but his dislikes didn't matter when Iason thought he was unwell. Then again, whatever tests and procedures they had done had worked, because he felt much better, so he couldn't resent the Blondie completely in that regard.

"He will be just fine now," the Sapphire assured. "Just ensure he does not receive any rough contact with his head for a few days, so the medicine can prevent the damages completely in case there were any harms to the brain."

"There were none, correct?"

"None that we could detect, but as a precaution..."

Luci hurried over to Riki, immediately climbing up onto the stool in front of the cot he was on and hugged him.

"Hey kid," he murmured, returning the hug awkwardly, then caught a glimpse of her eyes which were brown again and not all dark like yesterday. "Hey...your eyes..." Then he noticed they were filling with tears at an alarming rate. "Shit, _shit_! Don't cry! I'm fine, OK? _I'm fine_!" He picked her up and winced as she hugged him really tightly. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I swear!"

Satisfied with that, Luci pulled back looking at his face up and down to ensure he wasn't playing the tough guy and trying to conceal his pain.

"Shit, how strong are you?" he wheezed.

Luci laughed silently, then hugged him again and this time Riki noticed it felt less awkward and he actually gave her a pat on the back. Once she stopped, she settled down in his lap, while he kept one arm around her to keep her from falling.

Iason approached, a bit fascinated by the sight of Riki actually comforting his daughter in his lap. Who would have guessed he'd ever see a sight like that? He certainly had never conjured up anything like it. "Are you feeling better, pet?"

"Yeah," Riki answered, his voice a bit bitter to hide his eagerness to leave. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Iason agreed, reaching out to guide Riki upwards after he adjusted his hold on Luci to carry her. "The doctor said all the tests were clear, but you will have to refrain from going to work for a few more days."

Riki cringed, he had wanted to leave so bad. "How _many_ days?"

"Three at the least."

Riki sighed in irritation. "This sucks."

Iason chuckled, walking slowly to match Riki's pace. "Eager to leave, are you?"

Riki felt a pang of guilt as Luci happened to look up at him in confusion. He still hadn't adjusted to parenthood, but he knew he'd have to leave her behind eventually to gain the freedom he had at work. "Katze probably needs the help," he defended.

"True enough," Iason agreed. "I'll arrange for Katze to give you light work in three days."

—

Upon arrival, Riki planned to have a smoke and was quickly armed with a cigarette. Luci could barely keep up with the brisk movement of her parent as he swiftly moved around in the home and then across the living space. They were almost at the balcony entrance when suddenly a blonde figure appeared out of nowhere and blocked the pathway and immediately the cigarette package was confiscated.

"No cigarettes until your prescription is finished, Riki," Iason announced, placing the pack within his breast pocket.

"What? Why? Says who?" Riki challenged, trying to unsuccessfully grab them back. "C'mon Iason, just one!"

"Says me and the Doctor," Iason grimly revealed. "You'll be without for three days."

Riki ground his teeth. "Iason," he hissed in frustration. "I need one."

Iason shook his head, grasping onto Riki's chin. "You do not _need_ one, pet," he assured. "You will be just fine without."

"Iason, you don't understand," the mongrel protested, flustered. "I _need_ one _really_ badly. I haven't had one since like yesterday or something. I'm in withdrawal here!"

"Find something to distract yourself with, pet," Iason suggested, casually walking away. "I have an issue with Orphe to resolve and assist with." He paused. "You promised to take Luci to the Gardens, did you not? Why don't you do that now?"Luci immediately perked up, hurrying to go get her tablet so she could agree with the idea. "I think it would be good for her to see something else after being in containment and you could definitely use some of the fresh Garden air."

—

Riki grumpily sat down on one of the benches, resting his face in his hands for a moment as he was hit with another wave of cravings. He ground his teeth, taking a deep breath as he shook a bit.

Luci plunked down softly next to him, typing out a message and sliding the tablet into his lap: _Are you all right?_

Riki cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine just gimme a moment." He concentrated on controlling his breathing, calming his body and his mind. Riki knew that Iason was doing it out of concern for his health, but dammit if it didn't suck. He needed to find a way to get his nicotine intake without having Iason on his ass.

 _Fwipppp._

Brown eyes peered through the hands cradling his face, catching a glimpse of the sketchbook that Luci had brought with her being opened and full pages turned until an empty one appeared. He slowly raised his head, observing in as Luci casually began to sketch an outline of something. She was drawing an outline of some type of structure and then there were figures. Riki glanced around, but saw no one around them. He blinked when he glanced back, her speed in sketching was rather fascinating. His eyes focused on the page, connecting the dots of what was being drawn out. "I...is that us?" he questioned softly.

Luci glanced up and nodded, then added the final touches and presented the picture of both of them on the bench. Riki was holding the sketchbook and had a bird that landed upon his head and Luci was pointing and laughing at it.

"Wow," Riki breathed softly, amazed that mere seconds ago it was just a bunch of lines but now detailed enough to be almost a picture. "So you are an artist?"

 _Not really_ , Luci typed back. _Ever since I got here I just felt inclined to create somethings, and occasionally they look nice.  
_

Riki scoffed. "That sounds like an artist to me," he answered, then held out his hand to the sketchbook. "Can I?" Luci handed it over, then scooted up close to him and found the first page for them. "Huh." He gazed over a picture of some women dressed in almost regal apparel and looking into the far off distance. "Shit, that's pretty good..." He flipped the page, his heart stopping for a moment as he saw a picture of Iason and him walking together. It was a front view of them walking down a street or something. Iason was wearing his red, black and white outfit with shoulder pieces and his black cloak, his face was partially concealed by his sunglasses and long hair strands blowing softly in the breeze, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He was beside him, dressed in his biker jacket, black jeans and boots, his hands in his pockets and was looking a bit towards Iason, his lips curled up in a partially open mouth smile.

In disbelief at what he was seeing, Riki traced his fingers over the sketch, almost as if he were giving the scene permission to continue to see how it would play out. He was...smiling? It was almost as if he were laughing at something Iason had said. When had he ever laughed, sincerely, with Iason? He looked at Luci, his brows furrowing. "How did you draw this?" he demanded, wondering how she could have drawn something with so much detail it was almost a black and white security footage shot. " _When_ did you draw this?"

Luci simply pointed to the date and signature, then typed: _Does it offend you? Should I turn the page?_

Riki shook his head. "It...it doesn't offend me," he denied. "I just don't understand how you draw so well without any references." He turned the page, surprised when it seemed to be layouts of some kind, and then turned the page again and was hit with another wave of confusion and shock. It was a sketch of him, leaning against an airbike, one hand in his jacket pocket, the other slung down with a bottle of stout in his grasp, a cigarette in his mouth while he gazed at Tanagura in the distance. His heart faltered for a moment, the scene horrifically familiar and presented to him as if Luci had been there. "How?' he choked, stroking the page beneath his fingers then looking to Luci. " _How_ did you draw this? There is no way you..."

 _I'm very sensitive,_ Luci typed. _Part of our genetics is being able to manipulate energy. But I can also absorb and see with it._ She smiled sadly. _Energy is everywhere and in everything we do. Therefore, I can see the past of your energy._

Riki's face was immediately filled with a horrified expression. "You can't...no way!"

Luci calmly placed her hand on his knee. _I can see everyone's past through energy, as it can never be destroyed,_ she explained. _That's how I saw you with this airbike, because your energy was absorbed within the grounds you rode on and is forever ingrained within it. And that energy is a fragment of your total energy which makes up your being._

"You shouldn't look into my past, kid." Riki felt genuinely concerned as to how Luci would react if she knew what he had been through. "You don't want to see it. There's no way..."

 _Your past is a part of you_ , Luci typed back. _It has made you stronger and wiser. Never speak of it as if it is insignificant._ She grasped onto Riki's knee. _And never be ashamed for what has happened to you or who you've become because of it._

"You don't understand," Riki denied, brushing his fingers through his hair. "You don't..."

 _If your life was not meant to be as it is now, it would never have happened. If I were not meant to be here, I wouldn't be. If you weren't meant to have found me, you wouldn't have. Your life's energy guided you to the reality which you are in now. If Lord Mink or anyone else was not meant to be with you, your energy would have rejected them. Do you understand me?_

Riki inhaled a soft breath, realizing the truth in what Luci had said. If he was not meant to be with Iason, he supposed it would have never happened or it would have crumbled away into a different reality by now. "I understand," he answered, feeling a bit lighter as he had confided in someone about something that had tormented him. He had always questioned if he was to be with Iason, but as Luci had put it, if it wasn't mean to be it would've failed long ago.

He slowly flipped the page, eyeing up an image of a dark figure that seemed to be a large human, twisted unnaturally so they were walking in a crawling motion that was outward, there face twisted to be upright instead of upside down as it should be. The creature was looming over a faceless and blurry figure hanging from something. "What's this?" he questioned, feeling disturbed.

Luci calmly glanced over. _A nightmare,_ she answered.

"Yeah, looks like one to me..." Riki agreed, glancing up as a bird flew low. The sounds of it's wings suddenly flapping as it landed startled him and he protested as the large bird landed upon his head and started to softly peck. "Oi...! Get off!"

Luci covered her mouth, laughing and pointing as Riki tried to swat the bird off of him, but was pecked at each time.

—

"Are you questioning them all?" Iason inquired, looking to the screen which showed a large group of security persons in an interrogation room. "Have there been any suspicious responses?"

Orphe placed a data tablet down upon his desk. "Not a single one has raised any red flags," he answered. "We believe the men responsible were working together and it was solely them."

Iason swiped down, scanning the list of guards who had all passed the tests. "Then what was the true matter in which you summoned me for?" he inquired softly.

"I need to know how that child compromised security," Orphe replied, laying down another tablet like screen. "If I cannot contain a child within my security cells, I will not be able to secure any other threat, Iason."

"You are forgetting that this child is not a normal being," he reminded, then added. "And she is no threat to you."

Orphe waved his hand dismissively. "That is irrelevant." He pushed the screen to Iason, the footage of the cell cameras glitching, the child standing in the middle of the room with eyes as dark as an abyss. The footage glitched again and then Luci was gone, the hall cameras showing the child running to the lift and placing her hands on the wall, the doors opening mysteriously. "You should know what you have brought into Eos. So please explain how this child not only managed to free herself from her cell without causing the alarm to sound, but also activated the lift. Both actions are and should utterly impossible to do with the security implements in place by any regular being, yet once again you have something that has renounced the norms."

—

Riki glanced out the window as Luci paused at it, laying her hand gently upon the glass. He saw a familiar look in the brown eyes, one of longing for something beyond the barrier. Riki casually stopped behind her, gazing out in the same direction which was towards the shuttle station area if he was correct. "If you're not from Amoi, where did you come from?" he asked softly.

After a moment, Luci let her hand drop and her gaze turn to the tablet: _I don't know_ , she typed sadly. _Some place that doesn't exist._

"If you're from there, it exists," Riki pointed out. "Do you remember anything about where you're from?"

 _I was never outside until I came to Amoi,_ she typed. _I was always inside. I never even saw where I was from when I escaped._

"You never went outside? _Never_?"

Luci shook her head.

"You've gotta be kidding," he scoffed. Shit, even Guardian let the kids outside for awhile to get some sunlight!

 _You're forgetting that I am a science experiment, Riki._ Luci typed. _Test subjects don't go outside, ever._

Riki sighed, bent down and picked her up and then started walking back to the penthouse. "You're not a test subject anymore," he reminded. "You're not wherever you're from, you're here. Now that you're here you can be a normal kid, do you understand?"

Luci smiled: _What does a normal kid do?_

"I don't fucking know," Riki grumbled. "Do kid stuff."

 _What is "kid stuff"?_ Luci typed back, giggling silently at how flustered her parent was becoming.

"Fucksake, I dunno!" he growled. "I don't fucking know! Do stuff that is fun and makes you happy!"

Luci paused for a moment, then typed: _What does "fun" mean?  
_

Riki closed his eyes, inhaling a sharp breath. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking," he murmured, then looked at Luci who still appeared to be waiting for an answer. "Holy fuck you're not kidding. Shit..." He gave his head a shake. "You've never...played?"

Luci's brow furrowed, her eyes moving side to side as she pondered that question: _I used to imagine I wasn't where I was from, but somewhere else with a family._ She paused. _Does that count?_

Riki was beginning to feel disturbed. Just the fact that Luci didn't know the word fun was a bit terrifying for him. He had had "fun" while in Guardian by playing games with other kids or with some toys and stuff given to the kids when able to. Sure it wasn't much, but it passed the time and kept them stimulated. And even in Ceres he had his "fun" by being with his gang, even if what they were doing was wrong on occasion. He loved riding his airbike for fun, and would give anything to get back on one. "That's...playing pretend," he answered softly, his throat suddenly dust dry and unable to say anything else.

Luci smiled, typing back quickly: _Then yes! I had fun playing pretend before I got here. It made me very happy when I was sad!_

The lift door opened and Riki let Luci go, watching as she scurried away to her room with her armful of items to put them away. He felt a tightness in his chest, and didn't have the heart to tell Luci that playing pretend to escape whatever had made her sad wasn't exactly fun but more so an escape from reality. Riki slowly moved through the penthouse to the balcony, where he just leaned against the railing while wondering what exactly happened to Luci before she got here? He wanted to know, but part of him was so afraid to ask.


	11. A GLIMPSE INSIDE

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

A GLIMPSE INSIDE

 **—**

The faint noise of liquid bubbling through translucent overhead pipes and the hum of various equipment are the only sounds within the massive research storage area. Thousands of preservation reservoirs are strategically stacked upon one another like hexagonal pyramid blocks contouring the irregular room's shape; the dim lights of each glass pod reflect a blue tint off the sliver panels dividing each of them. Multicolored wires wrapped in clear protective casings dangle from outlets between the pipes on the ceiling, delivering power to each individual tank like pale arms reaching down from the heavens to give life with their visible veins.

Faint movements of the myriad creations within each tank are only signs there is life within the pallid bodies tangled with wires and tubes. A gentle twitch of a hand, the kicking of a leg, the flick of a tail, the quivering of an ear, each action is proof of the corresponding being's existence. Each one is alive to a certain degree within their limited prisons, but none have any say as to what their reason of being is. Neither do any of them know until they are removed and brought before the examination lights, and have their life supports sliced open to see if they can sustain a living state - sometimes it is beneficial to not pass the test.

The underdeveloped beings are always kept in the upper levels of the room, and when the being underneath them is removed, they will slide down in the hierarchy. The highest points have the most disturbing beings - the palest, least Human, most deformed. Infant sized organisms of unknown genetics sprout overnight every day, becoming creatures of different shapes, sizes and Humanness. The only factor each have in common is the deathly paleness of their skin, as if each one has been dipped within bright white ash and even the liquid around them cannot remove the tint and add a shade of life to them. Overnight some will grow hands and fingers with crooked bones, some will grow overly prominent spinal disks that will raise beyond the average amount, causing them to look like monsters from horror flicks.

The worst is when some grow their organs outside of their bodies, or skin refuses to grow thick enough, making everything visible within the sac around their figure. Those are the creations disposed of the next day or week - the ones who have no chance at sustaining life according to the Master plans.

The lowest level beings are the utter opposite. They are almost perfection incarnate and make the pod holding them glisten with pride. They are the perfect clones, originals and mixed breeds - if they survive outside their tanks long enough to make an impression. Even perfection is at risk with the madman and his minions running the operation. One fit of rage from any of them can lead to termination, whether it be because of a simple misunderstanding, an accident, an argument or just plain boredom.

I avoid the storage warehouse areas the most, as my job is to see to the living doing their jobs, as opposed to watching creatures and people in tanks. I detest having to go into the storage areas and stare at the thousands of potential victims, documenting whether they are still alive by the small screens on each pod that indicate a heartbeat. However, that is my job. I must ensure the entire operation is running smoothly, despite my lack of support in the project. I do not support this operation, not one bit. But, if I dare speak out I can guarantee they will rip out my eyes and ship me off to some torture chamber in the lower levels of the facility. No I have a job, I must ensure that everything is running smoothly, and by smoothly I mean that no one is realizing that there is some slight deception taking place each day.

It can be quite grueling, to say the least. Day in and day out I wander about and monitor the entire proximity of the horrifically large establishment. Every single one of the sixteen massive floors must be evaluated and ensured to be in a working order. How can I be trusted if every single report is not finished? If every person on every floor is not documented? I must supervise every worker, whether in person or by other means, ensuring they are all doing their assigned tasks. I receive the tasks of every single worker from Him after He has arranged them according to His wishes - everyday, no exceptions. Then while He sits back or causes mayhem, it's my duty to travel through or monitor every place accessible to me until I am sure everything or everyone in my sectors is in order; then go clean up and document his mess or my own alongside my reports.

However, I'm not alone all the time. I have company of a fellow manager. He manages another portion of sectors which are inaccessible to my decisions. We were both raised to manage the activities which occur in the areas we were given. The foundation of our decisions belong to Him, but once we are given the basics, we find solutions to ensure production and results are at their finest.

We all have a part to play within this puzzle of such a diabolical, secretive scheme. And the worst part is that almost none of us support it - aside from the dedicated workers who are managed. The ones like me, however, they don't support this whole idea. I mean, who would want to? There is no personal motivation to go along with it.

But it's not like we have a choice. In this society it is do or die. You do as you are told and if you don't then you are killed.

But if you are clever, you can find ways, as I mentioned, to sabotage the works in the progress. It may be gruesome, but I strategically work it out so a dedicated worker appears to have slipped up. Or I purposely have supplies and other important aspects disposed of. I find subtle ways to make His life a living hell, because I didn't have a choice, so I should at least have some fun. And the best part is no one will question me, because they believe I do not lie. If they knew of my deception it would be instant death.

I think most of us just want to stay alive. We want to get out and find our true purposes - not those forced upon us by drugs or any other form of control. We just want to be free to be something else instead of the horrible tools we are being fashioned to be. I'm one of the luckier ones even, as I have not endured as much pain as some others, but even I still think it is unjust to be forced into this operation. It's not fair to have to do what we are made to do one day when it is not our decision.

It's not fair.


	12. A CHILD NO MORE

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
**

A CHILD NO MORE

 **—**

Iason crossed his arms, analyzing the screen's footage in both dismay and fascination. He comprehended that Luci manipulating the defensive systems and security mainframe was a violation with the valid punishment of termination, but aside from that, it was beyond captivating to examine how fluently the child could control a system of such advancement without effort.

Orphe, however, was anything but amused. "You must have some general idea of this child's capabilities," he pressed on, tapping his gloved fingers against the smooth desk surface. "Is she some species from an off planet world with system manipulating abilities?"

"I have told you she is not a normal being," Iason reminded. "If you must know, her origin is unknown. Jupiter was unable to locate her origin and maternal portion of her being after analyzing the DNA gathered by Raoul."

The fellow Blondie raised his gaze, his eyes narrowing upon Iason. "And Jupiter is willing to allow her the freedom of movement throughout Eos?" he demanded.

Iason gave a simple nod. "Yes, she is allowed to do so as Jupiter has named her my charge and given her limited access. She is free to go into exclusive areas as long as she is accompanied by me or Z-107M, and with her threat signature removed she is free to live up to the limitations of her ID."

Orphe leaned back in his seat. "I see," he approved. "If Jupiter declares it to be so, I cannot speak against it." He added. "However, the moment the child's aptitude is deciphered, I demand an explanation. If there is an off world planet competing with Eos Security, it is a threat not only to our establishment, but Jupiter as well."

—

Riki glanced up as Luci tottered from her room, straight to him with a happy expression plastered to her face. "What's got you looking so cheerful?" he scoffed.

Luci's eyes brightened up: _I'm going to get a parcel!_

"A parcel?" Riki blinked, frowning. "From who?"

 _Someone who cares about me!_ Luci typed back, proudly displaying the message.

Riki raised an eyebrow. "You saying I don't care 'bout you, little fire eater?" he challenged, scooping her up abruptly and playfully squeezing her sides. He smiled as Luci squirmed, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she flailed about and kicked her tiny legs joyfully. When he finally ceased the action, she was panting lightly, her eyes shimmering with happiness as she met his as he set her down. "So who's this parcel from?"

Luci huffed, then typed back: _The person who helped me escape from my previous home._ _They said it's a package with a lot of items! I'm so excited!_

"I'd like to meet this person someday," Riki decided. "To thank them."

 _I'll see if they will,_ Luci agreed. _However, I think they are busy, so I'm not sure if it will be anytime soon._

Riki frowned. "How are you able to communicate with this person?"

Luci was about to type back, but the door bell chimed and she watched as Cal hurried over to the portal area for delivery service. She grasped onto Riki's leg and jumped up and down with excitement.

" _I have a parcel for Luci Mink_ ," the automated voice declared. " _Parcel Authenticity Number is X-347V76J907_."

Cal looked perplexed, but typed the number into the key pad and saw that it was in fact verified by the Mail Department, which meant it underwent thorough security testing to see if it was a threatening item. He pressed accept and within seconds the robot delivery service entered with a wide box that was a foot taller than Luci. He used Iason's signature, as he was given permission to, and signed the screen before the droid left.

Luci was beside herself with excitement, nearly running into Cal who was struggling to move the box away from the front entrance. She tugged on his outfit, pleading with him to give her access to her parcel.

"I was unaware of a parcel to arrive in your name," Cal explained. "I am not allowed to give it to you until Lord Mink approves of it."

Instantly, Luci's demeanor plummeted. Her brown eyes glistened with moisture and she produced the greatest puppy dog eyes she could muster up, then swifly typed: _Please, Cal? Pleeeeeeeaseeeee? Pretty please?_

"Come on, Cal," Riki pitched in, because he wanted to see what was in the box too. "Who knows when Iason's gonna come back. Just let her open it and you can document what's inside. If you don't approve of it, set it aside for Iason to look at."

"B-but..."

Luci looked to Cal, mouthing out the word "please" repeatedly while giving him the cutest and saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Oh very well," he agreed reluctantly. "However, if I see anything that could be dangerous it's gone. Do you both understand?"

Luci nodded rapidly, then hugged the giant box and dragged it to the area before the living room steps. She laid it flat and then began ripping through the box's thick material until she reached her first item. She yanked the smaller box free and clapped excitedly and displayed it for Riki, then snatched back her tablet: _It's a game! It's a game! Can we play it? Can we? Can we, Riki? Please, oh please?_

Riki sat down and observed the box with a picture of a stack of wooden blocks in a tower form. "Jenaga?" he murmured, trying to decipher the game.

 _You stack three blocks going one way and three going the other!_ Luci explained, after reading the box _. And then you pull out a block and stack it on top. The goal is to get as many blocks safely out and hope that your opponent makes the tower topple!_

"You've played it before?"

Luci shook her head. _No, but I saw a video clip of someone playing it and have always wanted to try it!_

Riki pressed his lips together, then tsked. "I dunno, kiddo..."

The child pouted, then straightened up and casually typed out: _Well, I guess if you can't handle the taste of defeat...then we don't have to play._

The mongrel closed his eyes, bristling as he set the game aside firmly. "Pretty cocky, ain't ya?" he growled. "What else is in the box, you shrimp?"

Luci smirked, knowing full well she had her parent in the palm of her hands. She ripped through the box and pulled out another package labeled RIKI. With one swift move, she handed it off to him and nodded.

Riki frowned. "What? Why me?" he questioned.

Cal stepped in, now concerned. "Please let me see what is in there," he fearfully demanded, now unsure of his decision to allow the box to be opened. "I can't risk having you harmed."

Riki cautiously ripped through the packaging, Luci sitting right next to him, while Cal stood behind and watched. He first revealed a clear wrapped package with black material in it. He ripped it open and pulled out one tank top with a white design of a bird with its wings open. Riki hummed in approval, holding it up for Cal and examining the size which looked like it would fit him. "Is _this_ a threat?"

"No."

"Hmm," Riki sounded, pulling out a long sleeved black shirt that was made of a soft material next. "Damn, who is this person that sent this?"

Cal examined the parcel tag. "It just says Alliance."

 _Yes! That is their name, and I assure you they are no threat,_ Luci typed hastily, then peeked over Riki's shoulder. _What else did you get?_

Riki pulled out a bottle of wine. "Oooh," he purred. "What is _this_?" He examined the bottle further, running his finger along the glass. "Hey! It has my name engraved into it!" The bottle was snatched away from him. "Hey, Cal! What the hell!"

"I need to have it tested for poison, you can't have it!"

Riki was about to fight for it, but Luci guided his attention to the last object in his package. He glared daggers at Cal as he went to put the bottle in the locked case, then noticed a pack of premium cigarettes that looked extremely expensive and appealing and instantly felt better. He slipped them into his pants pocket before he was seen. "Well, that's all for me," he grumbled. "Anything else you got in that huge ass box?"

"M-Master Riki, your language..."

Luci slipped into the box and rustled around, handing out a package labeled IASON and then disappearing again. Cal returned and took the package for his Master warily, carrying it to a storage area for safety in case it was an explosive or something. He was regretting his decision of allowing the parcel to be opened, it was very suspicious. When Luci appeared again, she was wearing a lavender colored hoodie with cat ears on the hood and hugging onto a brown teddy bear that looked to be several years old. It's fuzzy thread fur was matted and it's blue bow tie was rumbled, but she still nuzzled it lovingly.

"M...Miss Luci," Cal cringed, eyeing up the ancient teddy bear. "That is very dirty..."

Luci hugged it tightly, set it aside, then typed out: _It belonged to the woman who gave birth to me. Please don't take it away._ She gave Cal her best puppy dog eyes, even adding a wobbly lip. _  
_

"Yeah, Cal," Riki defended, laughing internally at her manipulation tactics that had Cal extremely uncomfortable. He finally stood up after Cal agreed to let it stay and grabbed the game box. "Well, let's give this thing a try." He lifted the box up, which was almost as big as Luci. "Cal? Can we set this up in the dining room?"

—

Iason entered the lift with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. There always seemed to be something that needed to be fixed. He was especially hoping that Orphe would leave him and Riki alone. The last time he had an issue with him was when Riki had caused a spot of trouble in the Eos Garden.

He exited the lift, entering into his penthouse and strode through the entry way, pausing as he heard his pet's voice. Slowly, he approached the dining room, and peered into it with the security panel. He paused, observing the situation in quiet surprise.

 _"How the hell did you get that out without it tipping?" Riki demanded, scratching his head in frustration._

 _Luci smiled, placing the block on the top with the others and stuck out her tongue in a taunting manner._

 _"You little...!" Riki growled, then attempted to pull a block out and held his breath as the tower wobbled. "No, no, no!" He paused in his attempt, guiding it slower in attempt to be successful. "Shit!"_

 _The tower toppled, the blocks spilling onto the table like a demolition site. Luci clapped her hands and added another tick to her winning score._

 _"Son of a..." Riki hissed, shaking his head. "How come this is so hard? Is this a kid's game?"_

Iason entered the room, observing as both of them looked up in surprise. Cal rushed out of the kitchen, having been busy preparing the next meal. "M-Master! I apologize for my lack of attendance, I did not hear your return."

The Blondie held up his hand, giving it a small wave to dismiss Cal and forgive the transgression, then looked to the two mongrels at the table. "What is this you have here?"

"A game," Riki bluntly answered, starting to stack up the pieces again.

"Miss Luci received a parcel in the mail from someone by the name of Alliance." Cal explained, bringing forth Iason's parcel. "I was hesitant to have it opened without your presence, but I went through the contents and found only a bottle of wine for Master Riki which needed to be tested for harmful toxins. However, this one parcel was labeled as being for you and I did not open it."

"Me?" Iason repeated, his brow furrowing as he accepted the parcel. He had never had a parcel for Riki arrive at the penthouse unless it was something that he ordered for Riki, but he had parcels all the time arrive for him. As long as each item was checked, he did not mind the breech of conduct. Although, technically the parcel was Luci's therefore it was hers. However, as she was offspring of his pet, Iason had access to anything that was hers by default. But seeing his pet happily playing a game, he was not upset by the lack of permission.

Luci hopped down from her chair, with her tablet: _I'm sorry we opened it before you arrived. I was just so excited!_

Iason nodded at the apology. "I'll overlook it this time, but in the future you must consult with me about these matters."

The small mongrel nodded: _I will if there is a next time._ She then typed out a new message and showed it before she began hopping up and down excitedly. _Now open it! Open it! I want to see what Alliance sent you!_

Iason smiled softly and set the parcel on the table, then began opening it. The first object was a bottle of wine, with his name engraved into it. He studied it, reading the words upon the label. "How in the world did someone find this?" he questioned.

"You got one too?" Riki piped up, putting the last block upon the tower.

"This is no ordinary wine, pet," Iason explained. "This wine had it's production ceased from an unknown location many, many years ago. It's hard to find any bottle of this at all and yet this one has been engraved as if it's still being produced."

"Whoopdiedoo, I'll put it on a shelf now" Riki mumbled. "There goes my drink."

Iason smiled at Riki's lack of enthusiasm. "Pet, if you pawned it off you could make millions of credits."

Riki twitched, but refused to react. "It has my name on it though. It's special."

The Blondie set his bottle aside, then found an intricately carved antique box which was used to hold jewelry items within it. He ran his gloved fingers over the wood, but was unable to pinpoint where the material was from. "Oh my," he commented, opening the box to touch the velvet inside. "Very nice." He set it down next to the bottle, then finally pulled out a case of cigars. "Ohhh," he chuckled brokenly, admiring the rare brand. "What a treat indeed."

Riki scowled as he spotted the refined cigars, but then remembered he had his own cigarettes. "Wow, look at you being spoiled."

"Indeed, it appears so." Iason gathered up his items and left them at the end of the table and then approached the other end where the game was set up. "So how does this work?"

"You pull a block," Riki explained, grumbling. "And then stack it on top. If you make the tower topple you lose."

Iason hummed in approval. "Simple, yet intriguing," he noted, taking a seat. "May I join this round?"

—

Iason skillfully removed one of the blocks from the tower, and placed it upon the top without a single tremor in his movement.

Riki scowled, analyzing the tower and trying to pick out his next move. "Shit," he cussed softly, unable to pick one from the rigid tower. "Shit, I dunno."

"Riki," Iason scolded lightly, then motioned to one of the options. "Perhaps that one?"

"I don't need your help!" Riki growled, shooting a glare at the Blondie and then biting his lip. Damn, that block was probably the easiest one to get free.

Iason smiled softly, looking to Luci who sighed exaggeratedly. "Listening to others is one of his weak points," he mused. "Especially when it means accepting help."

Luci covered her mouth and giggled silently while nodding repeatedly in agreement.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Riki scowled.

"Just take the block, pet," Iason chuckled softly. "No one will think less of you."

Riki gnashed his teeth together and pulled a riskier block out from the tower, then set it on top and then took a long sip from the drink that Cal had prepared for him.

Iason sighed, taking a sip of his own drink. "Must you always be difficult, Riki?" he demanded, then watched as Luci took the block he had pointed and put it on the pile. "See? It was a much smarter move."

" _Pets_ don't have to be smart," Riki hissed while glaring up at Iason.

"Riki," Iason warned, his face tightening.

Riki was about to reply with a snarky comment, but Luci grasped onto his arm and shook her head with a pleading expression on her face. He ground his teeth, and slumped into his chair. "Sorry," he grumbled to her, then shook her hold off.

 _Don't fight,_ Luci typed. _He was only trying to be thoughtful._

"Whatever."

Luci sighed sadly, then looked to Iason as it was his turn.

Iason nodded, then proceeded to pick one block from the tower, sending it trembling slightly. "This is getting near the end," he noted, then looked to Riki who was eyeing up the tower. "Your turn."

Riki hesitated, his hand hovering around, before he drew it back. "Shit..." he murmured, then leaned back and sighed exaggeratedly. "I'm done. You two can play."

Before Iason could comment, Luci typed out a message: _I am finished as well. We've been at it for a long time and I for one am tired._ She yawned softly behind her hand.

"How about we save it again for another day then?" Iason suggested, observing Luci who nodded while placing the blocks back in the container they belonged in. "If you are tired, perhaps you should rest after lunch?"

"Master," Cal interrupted softly. "I have lunch finished if now is all right."

"Yes," Iason nodded. "Now would be a suitable time."

 **—**

Iason slid across the silky, cool sheets and captured Riki in a gentle embrace from behind. He inhaled the fragrance of his beloved, which mainly consisted of soap from his shower prior to him getting into bed, but beyond that was a soft scent that reminded Iason of a type of spice but one that had been dug up from within a forest. With a feathery touch, he ran his fingers along Riki's chest which ultimately awoke his beautiful mongrel up. "Are you tired?" he breathed, giving a gentle squeeze to the sleep warm body.

"Mm...not anymore," Riki mumbled, rolling back to face the Blondie in all his glory. "Did you get your problem solved, by the way?"

"Essentially," Iason answered, stroking his finger across Riki's forehead to wipe away the hair in his eyes. "You appeared to be unwell before lunch." He laid his hand across the tanned forehead. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

Riki averted his gaze. "I'm not ill, I'm just unsure," he mumbled. "This whole parenting thing is...it's fucking hard." He paused to look at Iason. "Before we played that game, she didn't even know what fun or play was until I told her. And she kept saying she pretended to be in another place when she was sad..." He shook his head. "Shit, I don't know what happened to her before we found her Iason...but I'm...I'm..."

"Worried?" Iason suggested, gently bringing Riki's hands into his own. He caressed each finger, analyzing how strong each digit was without being altered in any way like his own. "It's all right to be worried or unsure, Riki. Parenting isn't something learned overnight."

"Still..." Riki trailed, sighing deeply. "What if it was a mistake? What if I'm just the worst parent?"

Iason smiled softly. "I doubt very much that you will be the worst parent, Riki." He continued his soft, soothing caresses. "You could do better and you might not be the greatest parent, but I'm sure whatever you offer will be something that Luci will accept considering her background."

Riki's eyes opened wider. "You know her background?"

"No," Iason answered softly. "But considering she was a test subject, I can only imagine it was a very limited and secluded life."

Riki ground his teeth, burying his cheek into the cobalt tinted sheets. "Fuck," he cursed softly.

Iason moved closer to Riki, planting a kiss upon the sad lips. "But now is your chance to help her experience a true life, Riki," he pointed out.

"I'm hardly the right person to do that," the mongrel sulked.

"Why?"

"This isn't my true life, Iason," Riki reminded. "This is the life you made me a part of."

"But it is the life that truly suits you best," Iason contradicted. "Or are you going to deny that you belong by my side again?"

Riki gritted his teeth, forcing himself to remain silent. He suddenly remembered what Luci had said earlier, that if it wasn't meant to be, it wouldn't be as it was today. Perhaps there was some truth in that? If he wasn't meant to be with Iason, some obstacle would have separated them long ago, but Iason always managed to keep them together. "No," he softly answered. There was no way he was backing down now.

Iason gently paused, surprised that Riki had not fought against him. He felt a rush of success pool through his circuits. "Good," he returned, planting a kiss upon his mongrel's cheek. "I'm glad to hear that." He was suddenly hit with a large wave of arousal at his triumph in having Riki succumb to him, even if it was just a single word reply. "I know you are to refrain from overexertion, so I'll make this quick and as painless as I can."

 **—**

The man tightened the straps around her hands, the devices clicking as they adjusted to the point of constricting the blood flow. He then tightened the straps around her feet, tightening it in a similar fashion. "Just in case," he grinned, then retrieved the vibrating object and ran his tongue along the blunt tip. "This will make you scream."

Lucifer ground his teeth, trying to control the overwhelming fear that was trapped within Luci's body and seeping into his consciousness. This wasn't like the other ones! This one was shaped crooked! Oh no, no, no, no, no! Luci's body's limbs tightened uncontrollably, despite the attempts to prevent the showing of fear. Lucifer helplessly jolted as he felt the throbbing object press against the delicate folds of his sister's lower body.

"Hmmm," the man sounded, gliding it around the child's tiny reproductive area which was not even fully blossomed. The thickness of the big, black object covered the entire area between the girl's legs as he pressed it to her tiny opening. "This will rip you. But I'm sure you'll heal."

Lucifer felt an uncontrollable amount of fear take over him as he felt the object press hard against the opening. He bit back a cry of fear, then gasped as he sensed Luci trying to come back to consciousness and began to fight against her return. 'Stay away! Stay away!' he pleaded, feeling the object stab at their unyielding opening.

"It's not going in?" the man grumbled in displeasure, pulling back and allowing Lucifer a moment of relief.

Before he could even think to regain composure, Lucifer was doused in a liquid, which made him cough as a splash went into Luci's mouth while the rest clung to her lower body area like glue where it was poured. Lucifer pried open Luci's eyes, then realized with horror that the liquid was the reversal preservation fluid - to make their skin soft. With fear, Lucifer looked up at the man who grinned evilly, watching as their skin absorbed every drop. The man ran his hand along Luci's sensitive region, feeling that the skin was noticeably softer and pliable. "Much better," he breathed, a sickening grin upon his lips while madness glinted in his eyes.

Lucifer tensed up as he saw movement, but before he could finish a silent scream sent Luci's lips convulsing before a breathy, agonized moan spilled out as the object rammed into her opening and curved upward and pressed against her insides which were not meant to be touched. Her body instinctively retched, spewing up chunky liquids mixed with blood as the man proceeded to rip the object in and while laughing hysterically.

 **—**

"Open, pet," Iason commanded, pressing himself to the tanned lips. "Good boy."

Riki was irked at being called pet and praised like a dog, but could only produce moans around the massive organ stretching the span of his mouth to the utmost limits. He sucked rhythmically with the soft thrusts into his mouth, while managing to slide his tongue around the surface of the pulsating intruder.

"Enough," Iason ordered, pulling himself free and then gently pushing the mongrel into the bed and crawled over him.

Riki moaned as Iason reached for him, sliding his fingers through the slick mess and then slid down and inserted them into his body. He tightened his lower body as he always did when something foreign entered him, mainly in fear, but he would never say.

With precision, the digits stretched and stroked his internal cavern, eliciting more moans and cries from the exotic beauty writhing in the silk sheets. It wasn't slow preparation, but any preparation was far better than none.

Just when the mongrel was on the edge of wanting release, Iason slipped into him. He forced his way upward, then pressed his hipbones against the tight ass. The Blondie leaned over Riki, planting his arms on either side of the lithe body and giving the mongrel a full view of his rippling muscles of an artificial being. He grinned as Riki grasped not onto his arms, but his hair tips and the bed sheets around him while he squirmed.

"Relax," Iason breathed, his command firm and icy with need, but his tone gentle as he stroked the face tight with conflicting emotions. "I'll be very gentle."

 **—**

Cal peeked out into the living space from the dining room, pausing as he saw Luci was shaking profusely and leaning against one of the marble pillars. Sensing something wasn't right, he stepped out of the dining room and slowly approached.

"Miss Luci?" he called softly, then he spotted a small puddle of vomit on the floor, just missing the carpet. "Oh, it's OK, Luci. I can clean that up."

Luci shot him a tearful, terrified gaze, before shaking even more in fear and immediately started to sob.

"Miss Luci, it's all right. I can easily clean it up," he soothed, then came closer with his hands on his knees as he crouched lower to get on her level. "Is your tummy upset? Would you like something to make it better?" He ceased moving as she jolted back, her tiny body hitting the marble as she shook her head and began pulling her hair while whimpering through her cries. "Oh, Luci! Please, don't do that! You'll ruin your pretty hair!"

The child sank down beside the pillar while whimpering with her mouth closed, then began to fold her hands in almost an action of pleading for forgiveness before they unfolded and she started to hit herself on her forehead with her palms while choking on sobs.

Cal, horrified, immediately moved forward and closed the distance. "Stop!" he demanded, prying the distressed child's hands from her face. "Stop, you're hurting yourself!" Luci again folded her hands and held them up, crying to Cal for mercy until he tried to grab onto them and then again began to hit the right side of her face hard enough to make painful audible smacking sounds of flesh against flesh and bone. "MASTER!" he yelled loudly in a panic, trying his hardest to get her to stop, but couldn't. "Stop, Luci, you must stop!"

Luci continued to cry in fright, imploring without words to Cal to please spare her before again hitting herself in self punishment. Cal tried linking his hands with hers to get her to stop hitting herself, but she was too strong and continued to do the action no matter how hard he attempted to pull her small hands away from the self harming action.

Iason entered the room from the hallway dressed in a body suit robe, followed by Riki who was just slipping on his shirt after hopping into his jeans. "What's going on?" the blonde demanded, his eyes then narrowing on Luci who was weeping and trying to tug her hands from Cal. He started toward them, but was cut off by Riki.

Riki immediately noticed Luci crying and hurried over. "What happened?" he asked angrily, striding down the steps and to his distraught daughter.

"I was checking up on her and saw she got sick, then she started crying and hitting herself," Cal explained fearfully. "I can't get her to stop."

Luci clutched onto Riki for dear life when he reached her, sobbing into his jeans and then once again folding her hands to beg for mercy. Her breathing started to change to the beginning of hyperventilating, as her fear began to take over her body and she could not accept comfort.

"Hey, hey! It's all right, it's all right," Riki assured as he scooped her up, struggling to hold onto the sobbing child while she continued the unpredictable movements of folding her hands and then hitting her head in a repetitive action. "Hey, no! Stop, stop!" He grasped onto her one hand, but she continued to hit herself with the other. "Iason, help **—**!"

Before he could finish, Iason was immediately at his side and held onto her other hand as she was about to hit herself again in her emotional fit. "Luci! Luci, stop!" he commanded firmly. "Cal, get the oxygen mask from the medi-kit!" Iason gently stroked the child's face, trying to calm her and her erratic breathing of tearful gasps, but he could see the deep fear in her eyes and knew it would take time. "Shhh, it's all right, sweetheart. Calm down, Luci. Calm down."

Cal handed off the small oxygen mask to Iason, who then activated it and held it out to Luci who struggled to get away from it fearfully.

"Luci, it's all right," Riki assured, trying to get her to meet his eyes to reassure her, but she had them shut tightly as she cried and shook in fear. He felt his chest tighten as he felt so helpless. "It's all right, baby! It's all right!"

Iason finally managed to force the mask onto the child's mouth and nose while his other hand held onto her free arm to prevent further hitting. "You're all right," he soothed, observing as the child took panting gulps of the oxygen. "Calm down, Luci. Look at me. Calm down."

Cal backed away, observing in helplessness and awe as both people before him seemed to transform into two different beings in the presence of a frightened Luci. He moved to go retrieve some medicinal items that might help calm the child further, and the cleaning supplies for the vomit.

Luci finally opened her eyes, releasing a sobbing cough as her teary eyes looked from Riki to Iason. She tried to move her arms, but ceased as both of them forbade her.

After a long moment of Luci just breathing, Riki finally let go of her arm slowly. He took the mask from Iason and held it to her mouth and nose more comfortably from his closer position. "See? You're fine," he assured, his chest uncomfortably tight. "You're safe here. No one will hurt you."

Iason let go of her arm as well, but did not leave, instead he gently rubbed the child's back. "Good girl, just breathe," he softly encouraged, mesmerized by Riki's parental skills. "That's it. Just breathe."

Luci's breathing slowly started to go back to normal. She folded her hands again, bring them up to her forehead as she cried softly into the mask with her forehead against Riki's chest.

Riki looked to Iason. "What's she doing?" he inquired, still holding the mask to her mouth and managing to hold her.

"I believe that action is a plea for forgiveness or compassion," Iason answered, gently lowering the child's hands, but keeping his hand hovering above in case she decided to hit herself again. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Luci. And you do not need mercy from us as we will do you no harm."

Luci still raised her hands, which Iason lowered twice before she gave up and just rested against Riki's warm chest and sniffled.

Riki handed back the mask, then adjusted his hold on Luci. He accepted a tissue that Iason handed off, helping her blow her nose after wiping her tears. "There," he whispered, bringing her closer as his chest tightened painfully. "You're all right now." He slowly sat down on the couch, raising her up more so she could rest her head in his nape. He planted a gentle kiss upon her head, while patting her back softly. "Everything's all right now," he whispered. "You're safe here, remember?"

Iason settled down next to Riki, bringing his arm around his mongrel and leaning close to him. "You're doing very well," he whispered into Riki's ear, while gently caressing the top of Luci's head.

Cal returned with a cup of a juice with a straw with some calming medicinal items infused into it. "Master?" he quietly called, then continued when Iason addressed him. "This may help as well if you can get her to drink it."

The Blondie accepted the cup, then gently guided the straw to Luci's lips. "Drink," he softly commanded.

After a few failing attempts Luci obeyed, sipping on the straw and scrunching up her face from the unfamiliar flavor, but managed to down half of the drink before calling it quits. She rested her head against Riki's shoulder as he continued to soothe her, allowing herself to relax now that she knew that no one was going to harm her despite her fear. After a few moments, she drifted off to sleep as her eyes became too heavy from crying to keep open.

 **—**

Riki hesitantly moved away as Cal pulled up the sheets around the child who was still shivering in her sleep. Iason gently wrapped an arm around the strong, tanned chest and pulled him closer. "Cal will watch over her," he assured softly. "Let her rest."

The pair moved from the room, and when finally in the living space, Riki let the question slip from his lips. " _What_ was that?" he softly asked.

"Psychological trauma reaction," Iason answered softly, gently caressing Riki's hand which was holding onto his arm which remained around his chest.

"She was...hitting herself," he whispered shakily, glancing up to Iason's eyes. "I've seen that. I saw that in Guardian." He shook his head at the recollection of a few children who strayed away from the group hurting themselves. "I never understood why."

Iason was about to speak, but then exhaled the breath. "It is usually a symptom of someone with mental illness," he gently revealed, using as soft of wording as he could. He had done research on certain topics of mental illnesses and disabilities in children once, out of mere curiosity, but now it concerned him. However, aside from lack of speaking, Luci was a well advanced Human being.

Riki brought his arms up to his head, tightening his fingers into his hair. "Oh god...no..." he choked. "It's not fair."

"It's going to be all right, Riki," Iason assured. "There is no further evidence to suggest she is mentally ill." He removed Riki's hands from their position and kissed them gently. "She could have done the action on impulse. She was very afraid and confused, and when those emotions take over, the body does abnormal things."

"Really?" Riki breathed, his voice a faint whisper of fear.

"Yes," Iason assured, kissing the mongrel's left temple. "We will watch over her more carefully to see if there is any other sign of illness. If there is, there are plenty of treatment options with our medical system."

"OK." Riki leaned back into Iason, relieved that the Blondie wasn't going to let his daughter go easily.

 **—**

Several hours after the incident, Luci slowly moved from her room with her tablet and began looking for Riki. She peeked out into the living space and found him resting on the couch, an unsettled look upon his face as he slept, while Iason was in his office. Luci carefully made her way to him, pausing just in front of his face and outstretched arm. She grasped onto his hand and hugged it gently, the movement causing Riki to stir.

"M-woah, uh...hey," he whispered, straightening up more. "Are you feeling better?"

Luci averted her gaze, handing over her tablet with a message already upon it: _I'm sorry for earlier. I was just so scared._

Riki set the tablet aside and helped her up onto the couch. "It's OK to be scared," he assured, pausing as she hugged him tightly. "Everyone gets scared."

Luci pointed at Riki, tilting her head.

"Yes, even I get scared," he admitted quietly, glancing around to make sure no one else heard the confession. He grasped lightly onto her cheek and gave it a gentle tug. "Don't go shouting it to the world now." Luci giggled softly, then settled down in the crook of his arm. Riki again paused, but moved his arm to hold her closer while his thumb gently stroked her cheek until they both drifted to sleep.

 **—**

Iason ended the call with Orphe, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. The fellow Blondie would not let the issue of how Luci managed to get out of her cell and compromise security go. When he had been asked before, Iason had simply stated that she was not a normal Human being and he would look into the matter at a later time, but Orphe acted as if he was in dire need to know.

However, after the incident earlier today, Iason observed just how Human Luci was by responding to some stimuli which brought forth a reaction of sheer terror from the very core of her being. It surprised him considering that Riki, her biological parent, never really showed his own fear. But then again, Luci was just a child and other than this outburst, she did not seem to show much fear other than hesitation when being touched.

But Luci hadn't been touched, at least that was what he gathered from Cal's explanation. So what caused the reaction? Was it a physical stimuli in his home that caused her to act that way? Was it the remnants of the poison from Raoul causing her to get sick and then she was scared of being punished?

Another sigh escaped Iason's lips as he closed down his screens and rose. With a slow, string stride, he exited his office and found his way down the hall and into the living space. With a soft smile, he observed the scene of parent and child resting together on the sofa, but unlike last time, Riki was less awkward about it. "And you thought you'd be the worst parent," he mused.

 **—**

Riki looked down upon the sleepy Luci. "I'll be back in a few days," he reassured softly. "You understand, don't you?"

Luci sighed, then nodded. She typed out a small message: _I understand. Please be careful and do your best._

"Will do," he agreed, then straightened out and grabbed onto his bag of clothes and supplies that Iason had Cal pack, slinging it over his shoulder. He didn't need them, but Iason insisted he have a few new items after his absence.

Iason stepped into the entryway, immediately grasping onto the mongrel in a possessive embrace, but it was gentle. "Katze will be checking your condition in case there are any abnormality's," he explained. "If you feel ill, tell him. Don't try to act as if you're not."

"Fine, whatever," Riki agreed, wanting so desperately to get out of the awkward position as his daughter was watching.

"I mean it, Riki."

"Yes, yes, fine!"

Iason held Riki still by an arms length, then leaned in and kissed the tantalizing lips. He smirked as he saw Riki flush red up to his ears, knowing full well he was embarrassed. When he pulled back, the door chimed and he saw a familiar redhead enter. "Be good."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled, pushing away and trying to desperately gain his composure as Katze greeted Iason.

 **—**

After her parent and the redhead left, Luci followed behind Iason like a duckling, earning a raised eyebrow from the Blondie who was heading to his bedroom. "What are you trailing behind me for, hmm?" he questioned, slightly amused. "Are you out of ways to occupy yourself?"

Luci nodded, reaching up to him in hopes of being carried. Thankfully, the Blondie did just that and carried her back to his room and set her on the edge of the bed while he wandered about and gathered a few things and added a few pieces to his outfit. She watched him intently for awhile before gazing about the room and then flopping back onto the silky bed. Her fingertips twitched as she touched the extremely soft fabric, before she sat up and pinched the fabric between her fingertips and studied the fibers.

Iason, who heard the shuffling on the sheets, glanced over at the child in the mirror as he put on his wrist comm over his outfit's sleeve and smiled. Luci appeared to be back to her normal state after three days of recovery. She had spent those days diverting her attention between personal time of drawing, tagging behind Riki who wandered about aimlessly, napping and her seemingly favorite activity of taking bubble baths. He turned around, softly approaching her and paused at the edge of the bed. "It's silk," he informed her, then reached out and lifted her up. "I have to purchase you something from the Marketplace and you must come with me to test it." Luci's eyes brightened with excitement and Iason couldn't help but smirk. "Cal will help you get ready. We leave in five minutes."

 **—**

"You truly believe her to be psychologically unwell?" Raoul questioned, his brows furrowing in his deep thinking. "I have already told you, there was no test result that showed any evidence of any mental illness. Will you tell me why you are asking me this again?"

"Yes, I am aware." Iason leaned back, tapping another screen and sorting through some Syndicate related files. "However, she went into a bit of a fit which resulted in her hitting herself repeatedly."

"Self harm?" Raoul averted his gaze, pondering up possibilities for the action. "In the past, I have had Human experiments who attempted self harm, but in attempt to terminate themselves. However, her actions do not sound like the ones I observed."

Iason stiffened, wondering if the only way Luci could perish is if she harmed herself. She had been hitting her head with an extreme amount of force, which could cause damage. Iason stiffened further as he remembered the indent in her skull, had she done that to herself in attempt to kill herself and be free of her torment?

"Miss Luci!" Cal called beyond the doors, filling Iason to the brim with concern that she was undergoing another attack.

"I will be in touch," Iason promised, then closed down his screens and moved to where the sound was coming from. He entered into the living space to find Luci scurrying across the room with her top only on her body by the neck hole. "Luci," he called frostily.

Luci popped up from her spot, slipping her arms into the sleeve holes then hurrying to Iason.

Iason grabbed her, picking her up. "I told you that Cal was to help you. You've disobeyed me again."

Cal handed Luci her tablet, then backed away, placing a fallen pillow from the couch back where it belonged.

 _I told you! I'm not a Princess or VIP guest_ , she typed, pouting. _I can take care of myself._

"You are six years old," Iason reminded. "Children are meant to be looked after."

Luci scowled. _I don't wish to be looked after. I'm not a child!_

Iason sighed. "You are in fact a child and therefore, what you wish does not matter," he concluded. "We are late now, thanks to your foolishness."

—

"Are you comfortable?" Iason questioned, observing the small child within the car seat. It appeared to protect her - not that she needed it. However, Tanagura laws stated that children needed to be in a car seat, whether indestructible or not a child is a child. He turned to look at the seller. "And the straps cannot be undone unless the correct fingerprint is on the scanner, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," the skinny, suited man nodded. "However, the seat can still be removed from the vehicle, unless further security is installed."

Iason wondered if anyone would try to steal Luci from his vehicle if he ever took her from Eos. "Very well, I'll purchase the seat and the restraining straps."

"Very well, Sir."

After a few moments, the interaction was complete and service men would deliver and install the car seat and security devices into his vehicle later that day. He needed it done soon, because he might have a meeting later that evening if Katze contacted him. They left the shop and made their way through the Market many people staring as Iason was trailed by a little mongrel duckling.

To avoid being stopped, Iason moved along the area with shops built into the pavilion sides. However, out of nowhere appeared an all too familiar green eyed Blondie who brought them to a halt in front of a shop. "Raoul," Iason greeted tiredly.

"Iason," he returned. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing of your concern, Raoul," Iason calmly answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do today."

"Did she attempt to harm you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You stated the child mongrel had an attack of some sort," Raoul reminded. "Did she attempt to harm _you_?"

"No," Iason answered, then glanced back at Luci and immediately moved to her as she stood in front of a Bondage & Sex Toy shop. "Get away from there," he demanded, yanking her away from the display window.

Her eyes shifted to darkness. "Why?" he inquired, frowning.

Iason recognized Lucifer instantly. "You are a child," he hissed, tugging the child further away. "Children are not supposed to know of such things until they are much older!"

Lucifer yanked himself free. "Why?"

Raoul's eyes narrowed. "It speaks," he hostilely noted, then added in confusion. "In a male voice?"

"Yes," Iason answered to Raoul, then turned back to the child. "Luci and you are too young to know about such acts!"

"You mean sex or sexual acts?" Lucifer challenged. "The act of pleasuring due to stimulation in the genital regions or other sensitive areas of the body by another or obects, what is wrong with that?"

"Interesting," Raoul murmured, his eyes bright like a cat watching a mouse.

Iason shot a cold glare at the fellow Blondie, silencing him, then once again to Lucifer. "Yes, sex," he replied. "You are not supposed to know about it until you are twice your age."

Lucifer laughed. "I'm not supposed to know of sex, on the galaxy's most sexual planet?"

"Even Amoian children are sheltered from sexual content to a certain age," he answered, then crossed his arms. "The fact you are aware of such things has me greatly concerned."

Lucifer calmly regarded him for a moment, then looked to the display, then back at Iason. "What age is appropriate for sex?"

"As I said, twice your age," Iason repeated. "When you are considered an adult or old enough to partake in such things, not a child as you are."

"I see," Lucifer sadly noted, then looked to the display window again. "Well then, Lord Mink, I am sorry to say we are children no more." He looked up to Iason, his dark eyes somehow appearing with a lighter tint. "We haven't been children for a long time it seems."

Iason paused, his chest tightening. "Explain that, _now_ ," he demanded, now furious and immensely concerned.

Lucifer shook his head sadly, slowly walking away from the Blondie's. "His favorite one to use was the one on the third row, second column," he answered instead. "But He did use whatever was available too."

Iason's eyes immediately pinned themselves to a large, black sex toy that was commonly used to thoroughly ruin a female pet who had been outrageously disobedient. After it was used on the females, they would be aching from being torn for a few days to a few weeks to remind them of their disobedience and the consequences. His gaze followed from the window to Raoul who was looking just as disturbed. "She's only six years old," he breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, then lowering his head to observe Lucifer who had padded to the exit and was waiting for him.

Raoul's brow furrowed. "You are forgetting, Iason, that she said 'for a long time'."

The blue eyed Blondie felt suddenly incredibly uncomfortable. "Excuse me, Raoul," he softly apologized. "I need to have a word with my charge."


End file.
